


Long-term plans

by Ariabart



Series: Капец Канона [1]
Category: Ai no Kusabi, Tytania
Genre: Crossover, Minor Character Death, Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariabart/pseuds/Ariabart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>в соавторстве с Мяушем</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> в соавторстве с Мяушем

**Часть первая**

1.

_418 год по имперскому летоисчислению_

Первое, что он когда-то сделал, вступив в должность и получив кабинет в свое полное распоряжение - провел весь вечер у огромного, во всю стену, окна. Просто стоял, не включая свет и завороженно наблюдая, как в городе постепенно загораются огни. И наслаждался мыслью, что теперь само существование этого города зависит от него.

Даарон Тауэр услышал звук открывающейся двери, обернулся. Кивком поприветствовал вошедшего и снова отвернулся к окну.

\- Никогда не понимал, что в зрелище ночной Танагуры может вас так... очаровывать, Даарон.

\- У вас просто пока не было возможности как следует проникнуться этим зрелищем, Фабиан.

Фабиан Алерс, главный биотехнолог Амои, пожал плечами.

\- Роскошный вид из окна всегда казался мне слишком незначительной компенсацией за вашу должность.

\- Даже у моей должности есть свои преимущества... Но вы наверняка пришли ко мне в такой поздний час не для того, чтобы развлечься светской беседой?

Фабиан без приглашения уселся в одно из кожаных кресел, стоящих у широкого стола. Даарон в который раз пожалел, что они слишком удобны. Надо найти время и заменить их на другую модель.

\- Я нашел перспективного сотрудника для нашего проекта.

\- Это замечательная новость, - Даарон занял свое место за столом. - Я только хотел бы знать, какой именно проект вы имеете в виду.

\- Только ради одного проекта я пойду за вашей подписью на документах лично.

Даарон протянул руку за папкой с досье. Что за пристрастие у Фабианa к архаике... Неужели так трудно было переслать все по комму?

\- Руби? Интересно... Ему нужно повысить допуск?

\- Совершенно верно. Сделать это могут только Юпитер или Глава Синдиката.

В воздухе повисло невысказанное "и если бы я мог - обратился бы к Юпитер."

Даарон просматривал бумаги, с трудом сдерживая усмешку. Нелюбовь к нему Алерса уже стала притчей во языцах.

\- Не вижу причин вам отказывать, - он взял световое перо и задумчиво повертел его в пальцах. – Скажите, Фабиан... До меня дошли слухи, что в вашем... питомнике, - Даарон выделил это слово и увидел, как Фабиан едва заметно поморщился, - какие-то неприятности.

\- Незапланированное размножение.

\- В самом деле? Как же вы это допустили? - Даарон с удовольствием следил за лицом собеседника.

\- Вы прекрасно знаете, как мало у меня возможностей лично влиять на события. Произошла накладка. Неудачное стечение обстоятельств.

\- Сочувствую, - Даарон подумал, что понимает, каково сейчас помешанному на контроле Фабиану. - Линия была ценная?

\- Одна из самых перспективных.

\- Неужели один из ваших экспериментальных хостов? Я надеюсь, у вас есть и другие?

\- Разумеется, есть, - раздраженно отозвался Фабиан. - Но их задействовать получится не раньше, чем через четыре года.

Даарон поставил подпись и протянул папку Алерсу. Пожалуй, хватит на сегодня.

\- Я уверен, вы справитесь и с этой ситуацией. Кстати, что случилось с ... хм... плодом этой накладки?

\- Пока ничего, - Фабиан небрежно пожал плечами.

Хочет уйти от ответа, усмехнулся про себя Даарон. Наверняка не последовал инструкции.

\- Разве его не должны были уничтожить?

\- Я решил, что незачем разбрасываться такими ценными генами. Посмотрим, что получится. Результат может оказаться интересным.

\- В самом деле, - Даарон встал, показывая, что аудиенция окончена. Более мягкие намеки Фабиан иногда предпочитал не понимать.

Дойдя до двери, Алерс заколебался и обернулся к Главе Синдиката.

\- До меня дошли слухи... что на завтрашних переговорах с Федерацией нам придется уступить.

\- Увы, да.

\- Никогда не понимал, почему мы не можем вести себя более... - он щелкнул пальцами, ища слово.

\- Потому что еще не время, Фабиан.

\- Мне не нравится, что мы вынуждены прогибаться под Федерацию. Хотя у нас есть все возможности, чтобы прогнуть ее под себя.

\- Фабиан... - Даарон покачал головой. - Мы пока не можем выступить с позиции силы. Юпитер просчитал возможные исходы... еще не время. Не думаю, что в нашем поколении появится такая возможность.

\- Жаль.

\- Решение может принять только Юпитер.

\- Я знаю, - Алерс задумчиво кивнул. - Я знаю...

И вышел. Дверь с тихим щелчком закрылась. Даарон снова подошел к окну, всмотрелся в россыпь огней.

Алерс в своем репертуаре, подумал Даарон. С тех самых пор, как он получил полный допуск к закрытым материалам, он требует одного и того же. Хотя практически каждый, кого назначали в Совет 13, сначала возмущался, предлагал немедленно воспользоваться имеющимися возможностями. Они думали, что понимали, в чем состоит план Юпитер, но Даарон, единственный из блонди, единственный во Вселенной, кому была дана привилегия подключаться к Его разуму, знал. Он, в отличие от остальных, смог осознать весь план, оценить изящество ходов, предпринятых поколения назад, увидеть, к чему он приведет. Даарон был готов ждать, сколько понадобится.

_426 год по имперскому летоисчислению_

\- А если спуститься еще на несколько уровней вниз, где реактор, то там будет стена. Без двери. И в эту стену замуровали несколько костей Невилла Титании. И если на Уранибург когда-нибудь нападут, то он нас защитит.

Жуслан врал вдохновенно, стараясь делать как можно меньше пауз между предложениями. Его отец как-то сказал, что в переговорах важно ни в коем случае не дать собеседнику почувствовать свою неуверенность и сейчас он понял, что имелось в виду. Он ухватил Ариабарта за руку покрепче, чтобы тот не потерялся в темноте и поднял фонарик повыше. Главное - не дать понять, что он боится. И не знает, куда идти.

\- Откуда они взяли кости? - Ариабарт явно не собирался верить так легко. - Его же кремировали и прах рассеяли в космосе. Со всеми Титания так делают.

\- Ну вот до этого и взяли несколько.

\- И замуровали.

\- Да. Хочешь, пойдем поищем эту стену?

\- У реактора же охрана. И нам нельзя на нижние уровни. Нам и сюда нельзя.

\- Ты что, боишься?

\- Нет, - неуверенно сказал Ариабарт.

Жуслан не мог видеть его лица, но почувствовал, что тот колеблется.

\- Пойдем, мы только одним глазом посмотрим, - и найдем охрану, и я попрошу провести нас наверх, прибавил он про себя. И если повезет, то охранник не станет никому об этом говорить и никто ничего не узнает.

\- Куда мы должны идти?

\- Вниз. Все время вниз.

\- Точно?

\- Да.

Некоторое время они шли молча. Жуслан даже подумал, что все обойдется.

\- Мы потерялись? - спросил Ариабарт.

\- Я знаю, что мы должны быть на одном из нижних уровней, - с отчаянием сказал Жуслан.

\- Тут даже света нет. Это заброшенный переход. Мы потерялись.

\- В Уранибурге нет заброшенных переходов.

\- Надо было свернуть направо.

\- Не ной.

Они прошли еще несколько метров, Ариабарт выдернул руку из ладони Жуслана и остановился.

\- Давай вернемся по той же дороге.

\- Я не помню, как мы шли, - Жуслан посветил фонариком себе под ноги. Надо было взять с собой моток веревки, как в той сказке.

\- Мы тут насовсем останемся?

\- Если мы спустимся вниз, там наверняка будут люди. Охрана. Рабочие. Эксплуатационники. Или инженеры, которые с реакторoм работают.

\- Мы тут с голоду умрем, - кивнул Ариабарт.

Жуслан вздохнул и порылся в карманах куртки. Он знал, что там должна была быть шоколадка. Он сам ее туда положил пару дней назад.

\- На. Она растаяла немного...

Он посмотрел, как Ариабарт шуршит оберткой, сглотнул и обернулся. Есть хотелось так, что живот начинал болеть.

\- Держи половинку, - Ариабарт дернул его за рукав. - Или ты умрешь и у меня совсем не останется родственников.

В конце концов им повезло. Дважды. Сначала - что примерно через час они все-таки наткнулись на инженера-эксплуатационника, который долго ругался, но все-таки вывел их из старого заброшенного перехода между двумя уровнями. А потом - что он согласился никому ничего не рассказывать. Просто так согласился, хотя Жуслан уже собрался пугать его именем Титания.

Инженер посадил их в лифт, сказал, что задал программу "без остановок до самого верха" и велел проваливать.

\- Я же говорил, что мы выберемся, - Жуслан довольно посмотрел на брата. - У тебя лицо в шоколаде.

\- Это масло, - обиделся Ариабарт, - я же там упал. А там был ящик, с разбитыми банками. И там было масло. Машинное.

\- Он же сказал, что переход заброшеный, кто там мог ящик уронить? - Жуслан сел на пол лифта рядом с Ариабартом, вытащил носовой платок, который мать постоянно засовывала ему в карман, послюнявил уголок и стал оттирать щеку брата. Тот и так был весь в пыли, если он попадется родителям на глаза в таком виде...

\- Значит, там кто-то ходит, - Ариабарт дернул головой, - перестань, я же не маленький.

\- Тебе же хуже будет, - Жуслан убрал платок, - давай сходим туда еще раз, посмотрим, вдруг там кто-то склад устроил, контрабандисты или пираты.

\- Какой пиратский склад в Уранибурге? Их же расстреляют, как только они подойдут поближе. У них же паролей нужных нет, они даже не пристыкуются.

\- Может, они подкупили офицеров в боевой рубке. И таможенников в космопорту.

\- Не хочу, - Ариабарт привалился к стене, помотал головой. - Если нас там еще раз поймают, мне попадет.

\- Тогда пошли в космопорт, - примирительно сказал Жуслан. Ариабарт кивнул, вытащил из кармана куртки карточку.

\- И поедим там.

\- Да!

В итоге они устроились в одной из смотровых галерей, которая, _как правило_ , была открытa только для Очень Важных Персон. Но поскольку они были наследниками пяти правящих семей, да еще и начальник охраны оказался старым другом отца Жуслана, их пустили. Из галереи можно было осмотреть гражданский космопорт, оставаясь при этом незамеченными самим. Офицер попросил передать от него поклон князю Титании ("сказал бы, какому именно, их же четыре", прошептал Ариабарт, когда тот ушел) взял обещание ничего не трогать и сидеть смирно. После чего оставил их одних.

Они сидели смирно, доедая мороженое и разглядывая огромный потолочный экран, на который транслировалось изображение столицы планеты и императорского дворца. Дипломаты, видевшие это зрелище впервые, были в восторге, не зная, что картинка передается с орудий Уранибурга, которые на эту столицу и были нацелены. Уранибург - Город в Облаках - недаром постоянно находился над определённой точкой на поверхности Лютеха.

\- Смотри! - Жуслан посмотрел в зал космопорта и ткнул пальцем в явно дипломатическую делегацию, - я их знаю. Они с Татры. Папа про них говорил.

\- Да? - иногда Жуслану казалось, что Ариабарт реагирует на упоминания о их общем отце с болезненным любопытством. А иногда - что ему все равно.

\- Он сказал, что они сами присоединились к нам. И что это хорошо, потому что у них важное, - он вспомнил, что именно говорил отец, - стратегическое и экономическое положение в их секторе космоса и за ними пойдут и другие. И нам даже не пришлось их завоевывать.

\- Одежда у них странная, - Ариабарт прижался носом к стеклу. - Значит, они умнее остальных, раз сами пришли к нам. Помнишь ту планету, как ее... которые не хотели размещать у себя наш флот?

\- Сами виноваты, что с ними потом случилось.

\- Ну да. Смотри, а вон тот, видишь, идет рядом с Аджиманом... Он на остальных совсем не похож. Он выше и черноволосый. А остальные все низкие, и волосы светлые. А одет он так же, как и они.

\- Значит, он на Тарту потом прилетел, не родился там. Какая разница. - Жуслан посмотрел на группу людей, которые явно старались не глазеть по сторонам. - Интересно, как жить на планете?

\- На планете? - презрительно переспросил Ариабарт. - Скучно. Все самое важное происходит у нас.

\- Ну да... Ты пойдешь завтра со мной смотреть корабли? Те новые разрушители?

\- Нет, - Ариабарт подышал на стекло и принялся рисовать пальцем узоры, - меня не отпустят.

\- Убеги. Они и так никогда не смотрят, где ты, главное, чтобы ты вовремя к ужину приходил.

\- Они весь день дома будут. Увидят, что меня нет.

\- Давай я попрошу отца, чтобы он позвонил и попросил тебя отпустить?

\- Ты что? - Ариабарт посмотрел на Жуслана с искренним изумлением, отвернулся и снова принялся водить пальцем по стеклу. - Нельзя же.

Жуслан пожал плечами.

\- Я от них уеду, - услышал он.

\- Куда?

\- Куда-нибудь.

Жуслан задумчиво прикусил ноготь большого пальца - детская привычка, от которой он в свои семь лет вообще-то уже давно избавился, опомнился.

\- Я с тобой.

_423 год_

\- Господин Мортон! Мы приехали...

Ирвин Мортон, оникс, недавно вернувшийся на Амои из очередной миссии, еле слышно вздохнул. Сегодняшний прием в честь посла Тана обещал быть... Обычным.

Для него, после десяти лет службы в дипломатическом корпусе, все приемы различались только степенью паранойи сотрудников СБ посольства. Иногда их попытки предотвратить покушения, террористические акты или просто кражу особо важных персон (можно подумать, кто-то сумел бы вынести из любого зала приемов жену посла, завернутую в ковер!) бывали весьма забавны. И позволяли скоротать время.

В Парфии охраной из андроидов руководил один из ониксов СБ. Что означало высокую степень безопасности, но гораздо меньшую возможность для незапланированных происшествий..

Ирвин брезгливо тряхнул головой и вышел из машины. В подземном гараже, куда прибывали амойские дипломаты не самого высокого ранга, было настолько тихо, что можно было слышать даже мерное гудение аппаратов фильтрационной системы, обрабатывающей циркулирующий воздух.

К слову, о паранойе.

Ирвин шагал по серым мраморным плиткам, наслаждаясь последними мгновениями покоя перед предстоящим действом. Главным страдальцем сегодняшнего вечера был Даарон Тауэр, которому предстояло сомнительное удовольствие проводить время с новым послом и его супругой. Самому Ирвину достанутся гости попроще.

\- Ирвин Мортон, не так ли?

Ирвин обернулся, понял, что погрузился в мысли до такой степени, что даже не услышал шагов за спиной.

"А он что тут делает?"

Даррен Аман. С чего бы блонди из администрации Главы Синдиката делать в гараже, предназначенном для ониксов? Блонди предпочитали парадный вход.

\- Я всего лишь хотел поговорить с вами до начала приема, - улыбнулся Аман.

\- Буду рад помочь вам, - автоматически произнес Ирвин. Он мог назвать примерно с десяток причин, почему Аману понадобилось его общество, но ни одна из них не обьясняла, зачем тот искал его лично, а не вызвал к себе в офис.

По крайней мере, ни одна из обычных.

\- Я читал ваш доклад, - неожиданно сказал Аман.

\- В самом деле? Какой из? - Ирвин сжал переносицу пальцами и покачал головой. - Прошу меня извинить.

\- Вы же прилетели с довольно жаркой планеты? Все еще не акклиматизировались к дому?

\- С Дгара, да. Средняя температура в обитаемой части планеты ненамного более комфортна, чем на раскаленной плите. - Но с каких пор акклиматизация считалась оправданием для хамству начальству?..

\- Удивительно, как люди стремятся завоевать как можно больше обитаемого пространства, не правда ли?

Аман и Ирвин вошли в лифт, блонди прислонился к стене, скрестил руки на груди.

\- Колонисты Дгара выбрали планету, исходя из религиозных соображений.

\- Решили еще при жизни попасть в геенну огненную? - усмехнулся Аман.

\- Примерно. Надо сказать, им это удалось.

\- У Дгара, в отличие от более гостеприимных планет, есть неоспоримое преимущество - эту планету никто и никогда не захочет завоевать.

\- Разве Федерация изменила свою политику и теперь предпочитает присоединять к себе миры силой? - Ирвин вспоминал последние сводки - нет, ничто не указывало на возможный военный конфликт с федералами.

\- Нет...

\- Тогда я не понимаю нашего разговора.

\- Как я уже сказал, Ирвин, я читал ваш доклад. Я правильно понял, что вы считаете оправданной более агрессивную политику в отношении Федерации?

\- Да. Но, как сказал мне мой начальник, решать все равно должны...

\- Юпитер и Глава Синдиката, совершенно верно.

Двери лифта раскрылись. Третий уровень, Ирвину надо было выходить. Пора бы Аману уже подойти к цели.

\- Я приглашаю вас на ужин. Завтра вечером вы свободны?

Можно подумать, ты не изучил мое расписание, неожиданно весело подумал Ирвин.

\- С удовольствием приму ваше приглашение.

\- Тогда я жду вас у себя. Я пришлю за вами шофера.

Ирвин поклонился, вышел из лифта, дождался, пока двери закроются и блонди уедет. И улыбнулся.

Похоже, в ближайшем будущем ему скучать не придется. Интересно, что за игру затеял Аман?

_426 год_

\- Остановись на следующем перекрестке. Я пройдусь пешком.

\- Слушаюсь, милорд.

Аджиман Титания дождался, пока машина подъедет к небольшому островку для парковки, распахнул дверь и вышел. Наружнaя охрана, разумеется, занервничает, но им полезны такие встряски. К тому же... Они находились на одном из верхних уровней Уранибурга, выше был только дворец Безземельного Лорда. Здесь же находились поместья членов семей Титании. Одно из самых безопасных мест во Вселенной, особенно для него.

Его дом.

Отпустив шофера кивком, Аджиман медленно пошел по направлению к дому Теодора, наслаждаясь каждым глотком воздуха. Надежный, проверенный, обогащенный воздух станции - какой контраст с бедной атмосферой Лютеха! - каждый раз, когда ему приходилось спускаться на планету, Аджиман начинал задыхаться.

Сколько в этом было психосоматики, а сколько - действительно существующей непереносимости?

Он только что расстался с делегацией Тарту, по чьей милости и провел целый день на планете. Торжественная церемония вручения верительных грамот была сама по себе неплоха, если бы... Если бы принц не стоял с таким кислым лицом. Наследник Валданской империи совершенно не умел контролировать себя.

Разумеется, его нелюбовь к клану Титании не была секретом. Нынешний император был разумным человеком и предпочитал довольствоваться тем, что имел, не стремясь к недостижимой цели править самому. Его сын, к сожалению, единственный наследник, был либо еще слишком молод, чтобы понять и принять реальную расстановку сил, либо слишком глуп. Чем больше Аджиман с ним общался, тем больше склонялся ко второму варианту.

Жаль, что все подходящие по возрасту и положению родственники императора совершенно не подходили для того, чтобы занять трон.

Аджиман подумал, как воспримут другие посольства сегодняшнюю церемонию. То, что посол с Тарту вручал верительные грамоты лично императору - это обычный дипломатический протокол. Из ряда вон выходящим событием было личное присутствие при этом одного из четырех князей Титании. Не кого-то из графов, чьей обязанностью это обычно являлось, а одного из тех, в чьих руках была реальная власть над половиной обитаемого космоса.

Да еще и самым вероятным наследником на пост Безземельного Лорда, даром, что ему всего двадцать лет, усмехнулся про себя Аджиман. Будем надеяться, они сделают правильные выводы, как Титания относится к тем, кто сам приходит под ее руку и к тем, кого приходится... уговаривать.

Аджиман провел рукой по мундиру, ощутил во внутреннем кармане диск и кивнул. Именно из-за этого диска он и шел на неофициальную встречу с Безземельным Лордом и князeм Теодором Титания.

У Теодора не было ни малейших шансов добиться высшей власти в Титании. Он только недавно стал главой семьи, сменив на этом посту своего бездетного старшего брата. Тот, кто предпочитал получать власть, а не брать ее себе, выбывал из соревнования за титул.

Аджиман хмыкнул, вспомнив о собственном старшем брате.

Кто знает, может быть именно поэтому Безземельный Лорд и оказывал Теодору мелкие знаки внимания, успокаивая его самолюбие? В конце концов, они друзья...

Аджиман подошел к поместью, дождался, пока побледневший охранник отсалютовал и распахнул ворота, прошел внутрь и оказался в одном из лучших садов Уранибурга.

Бог знает, почему дед Теодора в свое время выбрал именно это хобби, но сад в поместье вполне мог конкурировать со знаменитым Darwin Garden. Растения для сада привозились со всех концов Галактики, для самых экзотических были построены теплицы, создававшие такие же условия, как и на родных планетах. Аджиман понадеялся, что за время, прошедшее с его последнего визита, Теодор уже избавился от ползучих роз.

Он сделал несколько шагов по изумрудной траве и споткнулся.

\- Что за...

Наклонившись и увидев, из-за чего он только что не упал, Аджиман несколько раз моргнул. Большая плюшевая лягушка вряд ли принадлежала к интерьеру сада. Он вспомнил, что у Теодора не так давно родился сын. Или когда это было?..

Аджиман почувствовал, как его дергают за штанину, обернулся, никого не увидел и только тогда догадался поглядеть вниз.

И снова моргнул.

Кажется, его "не так давно" было года четыре назад...

Он сел на корточки, чтобы не смотреть на ребенка совсем уж сверху вниз. Светловолосый малыш в светло-сером плюшевом комбинезончике застенчиво погладил лягушку в руках у Аджимана.

\- Это твоя? - Аджиман изо всех сил старался не рассмеяться. Мальчик кивнул.

\- Как тебя зовут?

Ребенок схватил протянутую игрушку, обнял, будто боялся, что взрослый в сером мундире сейчас отберет его сокровище и сказал:

\- Я Идрис. А ты?

\- Аджиман. Будем знакомы?

Идрис с сомнением посмотрел на протянутую руку, потом решился и пожал указательный палец Аджимана.

\- Идрис-сама!

Аджиман поднял голову, увидел спешащую к ним женщину - очевидно, няньку. - Вот вы где! Прошу прошения, Ваше превосходительство, он такой непоседа...

\- Ничего страшного, - Аджиман встал, провел рукой по мундиру, незаметно проверяя, на месте ли диск. - Всего хорошего, лорд Идрис!

Мальчик, спрятавшийся за юбку няньки, кивнул и помахал ладошкой.

Аджиман пошел к дому, сдерживая смех.

 

Дворецкий провел его в библиотеку, доложил о приходе и исчез, закрыв за собой дверь. Анвар Титания, Безземельный Лорд, коротко кивнул, указал на кресло рядом с собой.

\- Приветствую. Что-нибудь выпьете?

\- Нет, благодарю.

\- Как прошла церемония?

\- На удивление быстро.

Теодор засмеялся:

\- Одно из преимуществ возраста - самые неприятные задания можно поручить другим.

Аджиман вежливо склонил голову. Что ж, если Теодора радует хотя бы это...

\- Я только что познакомился с вашим сыном. Он ваш старший, если я не ошибаюсь?

\- Пока что единственный.

\- Пока? - Анвар заинтересованно обернулся к другу. - Вас можно поздравить?

\- Не то, чтобы поздравить, но да, скоро у моей супруги, - последнее слово Теодор выделил, - будет еще один ребенок.

Понятно, подумал Аджиман.

\- Лорд Аджиман, вы принесли данные с собой?

Аджиман достал из кармана диск, положил в считыватель.

\- Да, Ваше превосходительство. Посол Тарту был очень настойчив, должен заметить. По его мнению, Титания должна заняться делами его планеты немедленно.

\- Ну, они заслужили некоторое поощрение, не так ли? За такую радующую нас разумность. Чего они хотят?

Аджиман запустил трехмерное изображение с диска.

\- У Тарту с недавних пор...

\- С тех пор, как стало ясно, что они собираются перейти под нашу руку? - уточнил Теодор.

\- Именно. У них проблемы с соседями. До того, как они вошли в состав Валданской империи, Федерация переправляла грузы через их систему и платила... скажем так, немного. Теперь они вынуждена платить по нашим расценкам и, естественно, очень недовольны этим.

\- Как они могут отреагировать?

Аджиман вызвал несколько графиков.

\- Просчитали несколько вариантов развития событий. Есть возможность уладить все мирным путем.

\- Что будет наиболее выгодно?

\- Для нас - мирное урегулирование конфликта. Но посмотрите вот на это...

Анвар хмыкнул, быстро читая документы.

\- Да, вижу. Значит...

\- Значит, в системе Тарту скоро начнется небольшой локальный конфликт, - Теодор задумчиво посмотрел на стеллажи с книгами.

Аджиман проследил за его взглядом, увидел висящий на стене герб Титании.

\- Это будет неплохой тренировкой для нашего флота, - заметил он.

\- И для вас?

\- Я не нуждаюсь в тренировках. Мне кажется, я уже успел это доказать.

\- Господа... - голос Безземельного Лорда, даром, что был совсем негромким, мгновенно подавил зарождавшийся было конфликт.

Теодор неохотно пожал плечами, Аджиман кивнул, зная, что другого извинения не дождется.

\- Пока что нам ничего не надо делать, всем займется советник Мортон, - Аджиман отключил считыватель, вынул диск, передал его Анвару. Тот небрежно сунул его в стоящий рядом утилизатор. Диск и с ним взрывоопасные данные беззвучно исчезли.

\- Передайте советнику Мортону... Титания безусловно поддержит Тарту, если у нее вдруг возникнет вооруженный конфликт с соседями.

\- Да, ваше превосходительство.

_423 год_

\- Ваше досье, Ирвин, необыкновенно интересно читать. За последние пять лет вы побывали на весьма... экзотических планетах.

После обеда Аман препроводил Ирвина в одну из комнат, выдержанную в спокойных зеленых тонах. Комната эта, как понял оникс, служила чем-то вроде гостиной для неофициальных бесед. Для очень неофициальных, судя по тому, в какой расслабленной позе сидел Аман. За долгие годы работы на дипломатической службе Ирвин научился разбираться в языке тела самых разных людей. И самых разных членов элиты, даже обычно закрытых блонди. Аман не казался спокойным, он был спокоен.

Ирвин до сих пор не был уверен в правдивости слухов, что большинство помещений в Эос и особняки элиты в Апатии прослушиваются. Эта комната, судя по всему, была стопроцентно защищена от любых жучков.

\- Если вы читали мое досье, то наверняка нашли там и обьяснение этому факту.

\- Да, слухи о вашем конфликте с начальником департамента в свое время дошли даже до меня.

Поэтому ты меня и выбрал для своих целей, подумал Ирвин. Классическая ситуация - обиженный сотрудник, который наверняка пойдет на все, чтобы наконец-то получить возможность свести счеты с недосягаемым начальником-блонди.

\- Вам приходилось работать в секторах, контролируемых не только Федерацией.

Ирвин кивнул. О да, приходилось. И разница сразу чувствовалась.

\- Позвольте мне начать издалека, - Аман удобно уселся в кресле, осторожно держа в руках изящную чашку с обжигающе горячим чаем. - Предположим, вы решили основать колонию, в стороне от основных торговых путей, ваша цель - построение будущего по той схеме, что нравится лично вам. И вы не хотите, чтобы вашим планам помешали. Ваши действия?

Ирвин моргнул. Что это за игра в угадайку?

\- Рано или поздно мне все равно придется взаимодействовать с другими планетами. Этого, во-первых, мало кому удается избежать.

\- Возьмем, к примеру, Дгар, - кивнул Аман.

\- Совершенно верно. Даже с ними налажены дипломатические контакты. А во-вторых... Нации, замыкавшиеся в себе, переставали развиваться. Их в лучшем случае переделывали по своему вкусу более сильные государства. В худшем - полностью поглощали. Примеров в истории более чем достаточно.

Аман покивал.

\- Ирвин... Вы никогда не замечали интересной закономерности - каждый раз, когда благодаря нашим друзьям из Федерации возникал угрожающий независимости Амои конфликт, будь то независимость политическая или экономическая, в самой Федерации тут же возникало то, что проще всего можно описать словами "небольшая вооруженная заварушка".

\- Не замечал, должен признаться.

\- Ничего удивительного, - великодушно кивнул Аман, - для этого вам понадобился бы доступ к более полным сводкам.

\- Вам удалось внедрить своих людей на ключевые посты на стольких планетах? - Ирвин с уважением отсалютовал Аману бокалом. - Надо сказать, я потрясен.

\- Вовсе нет. Все конфликты с Федерацией начинал клан Титания.

Ирвин поперхнулся.

\- Наши люди в клане Титания?!..

У него голова пошла кругом от открывшихся возможностей.

\- Не совсем. Точнее будет сказать, что Титания - и есть наши люди.

Ирвин потерял дар речи. Он неверяще смотрел на Амана.

\- Клан Титания полностью контролируется Амои.

\- Я... - Ирвин откашлялся, возвращая контроль над голосом, - этого я не ожидал. Титания - это реальная власть в Валданской империи. Всем известно, что на месте императора сидит послушная марионетка, которой позволяют разве что упражняться в изящных искусствах! Как вам это удалось? Взять под контроль Титанию...

\- Мы их создали, - улыбнулся Аман.

Ирвин какое-то время сидел, слушая тиканье старинных часов на стене и рассматривая вино у себя в бокале.

\- Клан Титания пришел к власти около 200 лет назад.

\- Совершенно верно.

\- И когда же "мы" умудрились их создать?

\- Вы мне не верите?

\- В такое очень сложно поверить. Не зная всех фактов.

\- Вы правильно сказали: невозможно существовать, не взаимодействуя с соседями. Юпитер понимал, что Амои всегда будет действовать на обычных людей, как красная тряпка на быка. Федерация, которая тогда уже существовала, рано или поздно - рано, как показала жизнь - добралась бы до нас. У нас было не так уж много возможностей, чтобы сохранить нашу самобытность. Вступить в союз, пожертвовав независимостью. Сопротивляться, потеряв в итоге все. Или закрыться от всех внешних влияний, живя под угрозой стагнации и возможного насильного завоевания.

\- Печальная перспектива, - пробормотал Ирвин.

\- Более чем, - Аман сухо кивнул. - Создать Титанию было идеей Юпитер. Собственно говоря, мы воспользовались уже существующей группой.

Когда он говорит "мы", это звучит так, будто Аман занимался этим лично, машинально отметил Ирвин, жадно слушая обьяснения.

\- Кое-кого подкупили. Некоторых - шантажировали. Невилл Титания, основавший клан уже в составе империи, получил гарантии, что Амои будет во всем поддерживать главенство именно его семьи.

\- Но что мы могли им дать? Мы и сейчас не особенно сильны ни в политическом, ни в экономическом плане, а тогда...

\- Ирвин, вы не представляете, на что способны пойти люди из-за оскорбленного самолюбия. Невилл Титания был талантливым полководцем и считал, что его недооценивают. Ему не нравился уровень коррупции в Союзе. У него не было особых причин хранить верность. И... помимо прочих преимуществ он получил возможность провести полное генсканирование для своего будущего ребенка. И исправление всех возможных дефектов еще до помещения эмбриона в матку матери. В Союзе тех времен эта процедура была запрещена из-за этических соображений. Невилл, разумеется, считал это всего лишь приятным бонусом. - Аман усмехнулся. - Я же сказал, что мы их создали?

\- И первый князь Титания получил в свое гнездо кукушонка, - у Ирвина голова шла кругом.

\- Очень умного, талантливого и здорoвого кукушoнка, должен заметить. И целеустремленного - вспомните, как он взял власть в свои руки. Было очень просто в нужное время предложить его сыну женщину, обладающую нужными нам генами. Из пяти следующих князей Титании трое были... назовем их для простоты амойцами, - Аман засмеялся.

\- Они об этом знали?

\- Разумеется.

\- О, Юпитер... - Ирвин был потрясен.

\- Если не вдаваться в детали - у нас еще будет время обсудить их подробнее - верхушка Титании, члены пяти семей, воспитывались в верности клану, в вере, что его власть и процветание - их основная цель. Все их личные амбиции должны были служить этому. А некоторые из них в свое время узнавали о тех, кому они обязаны своим процветанием.

\- И никто из них не подумал, что по сути, Титания не зависит от Амои?

\- Дети, родившиеся от тех, кто несет в себе наши гены, воспитываются... соответственно. К моменту, когда они готовы вступить во власть, стать одним из пяти герцогов, они достаточно подготовлены к тому, чтобы узнать правду.

\- Промывка мозгов на расстоянии, - Ирвин был не в состоянии усидеть на месте, он вскочил и зашагал по комнате.

Аман с усмешкой наблюдал за ним:

\- Мы тщательно следим за размножением в клане. Случайности практически не происходят. Они у нас под контролем. И естественно, стать Безземельным Лордом может только преданный нам человек.

Ирвин сделал еще один круг по комнате, чуть не споткнувшись о напольную вазу. Он пытался представить, что можно сделать, обладая такой мощью, таким рычагом влияния. Перспективы... завораживали.

\- Жаль, что пока что приходится обходиться всего лишь небольшим вмешательством Титании в дела Федeрации, - заметил Аман.

\- Но почему? - Ирвин рухнул в кресло, отпил из бокала - в горле вдруг пересохло.

\- По утверждению Главы Синдиката, Юпитер пока что не желает более активных действий с их стороны в нашу пользу.

Ирвин сразу уловил главное.

\- Господин Тауэр передает слова Юпитерa.

\- В последнее время мы в этом уже не так уверены.

Ирвин посмотрел на сидящего перед ним блонди. Вот они и дошли до сути.

\- Как может тот, кто имеет возможность подключаться к разуму Отца, лгать насчет его приказов?

\- Возможно, он неправильно их трактует, - Аман оперся подбородком на ладони, - или считает себя настолько непогрешимым, что позволяет себе умалчивать о чем-нибудь.

\- Я редко встречался с господином Тауэром, - осторожно произнес Ирвин.

\- Я с ним встречаюсь каждый день, - Аман встал с кресла, провел руками по сьюту. - Я кое-что покажу вам.

Ирвин напряженно следил, как блонди идет к стене, и, открыв незамеченный им ранее сейф, достает какой-то диск.

\- Я думаю, вы все еще не до конца поверили мне, - Аман снял с запястья комм, вставил в него миниатюрный диск, набрал какую-то команду. - Здесь несколько документов. Один - родословная клана Титания, с отчетами наших биотехнологов. Второй - некоторые финансовые переводы времен первых князей Титания. Вы наверняка сможете сделать из них нужные выводы. А третий документ - доклады наших аналитиков, на протяжении десятилетий доказывающих, что пора более активно задействовать Титанию. Прочитайте их.

\- И? - до Ирвина постепенно доходило, как он подставился, приняв приглашение блонди на обед.

\- И потом поговорим.

Аман кивнул и вышел из комнаты, оставив Ирвина одного.

Тот потряс головой и принялся за чтение.

***

Через несколько часов Ирвин встал, застонав от боли в затекших ногах, вышел на балкон, посмотрел вниз - апартаменты Амана были почти на самом верху башни Эос. Выше жил только Глава Синдиката.

Какая ирония, подумал Ирвин. Тот, кто выше всех, проглядел заговор у себя под носом. Вернее под ногами. Ничем другим, кроме существования заговора, он не мог обьяснить сегодняшнюю встречу.

"Мы не уверены", вспомнил Ирвин брошенную мимоходом фразу Амана. Интересно, кто входит в это "мы". Скоро Аман вернется и придется дать ответ.

Он отпил глоток, понимая, что нужно наконец-то решить, что делать. Выбора у него не было, на самом деле.

_426 год_

В дом Жуслана впустила кухарка. Сначала, правда, чуть не огрела его полотенцем, приняв за неизвестно как пробравшегося в район поместий бродяжку. А потом заставила умываться - Жуслан несколько раз поскользнулся и упал, да еще и попал под струю поливальной машины.

Хорошо былo, что она же и провела его к комнате Ариабарта, так тихо и незаметно, что Жуслан никому не попался на глаза. И дала с собой несколько маленьких шоколадок.

Ариабарт лежал на животе на кровати и читал какую-то книжку, грызя кончик светового пера.

\- Смотри, прокусишь.

Жуслан хихикнул, увидев, как брат чуть не подпрыгнул.

\- Ты как сюда попал? - зашипел Ариабарт, спрыгнул с кровати и, пробежав мимо Жуслана, запер дверь.

\- Меня ваша кухарка впустила. Не бойся, меня никто не видел.

\- Хорошо... А то меня еще и за это накажут.

Жуслан смущенно покосился на него. После двухчасовой лекции отца он признал, что пробираться на разрушитель и пытаться улететь зайцами было не очень умной идеей. Хотя бы потому, что лишний вес сразу зафиксировали приборы.

\- Это же была моя идея. И я так сразу и сказал.

\- Думаешь, это их интересует? - Ариабарт зло помотал головой. - Он мне сказал, что я его сделал посмешищем в глазах Безземельного Лорда.

\- А папа мне сказал, что Анвар смеялся и сказал, что мы далеко пойдем, - Жуслан уселся на кровать, скрестив ноги. - Ариабарт, я извиняюсь. Я не хотел, чтобы так получилось.

\- Ничего, - Ариабарт плюхнулся рядом с ним. - Мне там понравилось.

\- Где?

\- На разрушителе.

\- Правда?

\- Ну да. Там интересно. Я бы туда еще раз попал, только с разрешением.

\- Когда мы вырастем, мы станем князьями и сможем попасть куда угодно.

\- И нам никто не помешает, - судя по блеску глаз, Ариабарту эта мысль понравилась.

\- Поедем куда-нибудь вместе... - Жуслан открыл принесенный с собой рюкзак. - Я тебе печенье принес. Которое тебе тогда понравилось, с начинкой из панала.

\- Спасибо!

\- Ты же мой брат. И это из-за меня тебе попало.

Ариабарт взял протянутое печенье.

\- Все равно, мне нравится, что ты мой брат. Даже если они из-за этого злятся.

Жуслан удивленно посмотрел на него. Что это он вдруг об этом заговорил? Они давно решили, как только узнали о своем настоящем родстве, что будут вместе. Родной брат - это гораздо интереснее, чем просто двоюродный. И Жуслану нравилось быть старшим - пусть даже всего на пару недель.

Ариабарт ткнулся губами в его щеку.

\- Ты что?

\- Ничего. Просто так.

\- А... - Жуслан подумал и сказал, - так только девчoнки делают. И взрослые. Ешь печенье.

Ариабарт послушно откусил кусок.

_423 год_

\- Итак, Ирвин, что вы скажете?

\- Эти документы... - оникс заколебался, не зная, как лучше начать, - если они попадут не в те руки, способны вызвать гражданскую войну в Титании и обычную войну, уже с нами. Откуда они у вас?

\- Родословную я получил от Фабиана Алерса.

Вот один из "мы", подумал Ирвин.

\- Финансовые отчеты хранились в моем ведомстве. Как и аналитические сводки. Последние были сделаны по моему приказу.

\- Поразительные данные, - Ирвин улыбнулся. Совершенно ясно, что блонди и тем, кто еще стоит за ним, от него что-то нужно. И он не собирался облегчать им задачу. Есть большая разница между позицией того, кого в заговор пригласили, и того, кто по неосторожности влез в него сам.

Пусть Аман делает следующий ход.

\- Вы, конечно, понимаете, что я позвал вас не для того, чтобы просто поделиться потрясающей тайной.

Ирвин поощряюще кивнул.

\- Я предлагаю вам взаимовыгодное сотрудничество. Вы, как дипломат, можете бывать на многих планетах и встречаться с самыми разными людьми, в том числе и занимающими очень высокие посты, не вызывая подозрений. Вы должны будете поддерживать с ними контакты, передавать наши предложения... Да мало ли что! Мы, в свою очередь, поможем вам с вашей карьерой. Тратить ваши таланты на мелочь вроде Дгара - это преступление.

\- Мне кажется, вы говорили о нескольких людях. Вы можете говорить от их имени?

\- Да, - Аман жестко усмехнулся. - Я могу говорить от их имени. Я могу принимать решения, которые повлияют на судьбу всей этой планеты. Или вы, господин Мортон, забыли, кто я такой?

\- Я помню... господин Аман.

Аман резко подался вперед и заговорил так эмоционально,что Ирвину стало не по себе.

\- Мы не стремимся к личной власти. Мы не доверяем Главе Синдиката. Даарон слишком консервативен, он стремится во чтобы то ни стало сохранить нынешний статус-кво, не понимая, что губит нас! Мы теряем возможность стать... значимой силой.

\- Пока Юпитер поддерживает его, у вас все равно нет шансов что-то изменить. Даже если вы убьете Даарона...

\- Среди нас нет никого, подходящего по психотипу на роль Главы Синдиката. Мы не сможем полноценно общаться с Юпитером. Нас создали... не для этого.

\- Тогда я не понимаю, чего вы добиваетесь.

\- Мы решили взять пример с Юпитерa. Мы тоже можем строить... долгосрочные планы.

После недолгого молчания Аман продолжил.

\- Следующий Глава Синдиката, который должен унаследовать пост за Даароном, еще мал. Если его удастся заполучить под наше влияние, через 20 лет во главе Амои будет тот, кто способен воплотить в жизнь все, о чем мы мечтаем! Только подумайте, чего можно добиться, если в полной мере использовать потенциал Титании, ее поддержку, ее силу!

\- А если он не разделит ваших планов? Аман побарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику кресла.

\- Господин Алерс, к счастью для всех нас, разделяет наши убеждения. Он создал блонди, по психотипу идеально подходящего на пост главы планеты.

\- И Юпитер этого не заметил?

\- Господин Алерс, как главный биотехнолог и генетик, обладает более широкими возможностями скрыть качества будущего ребенка от глаз Отца, чем мы с вами.

\- И если признаный наследник... как его имя? Ясон Минк? Если Минк не захочет с вами кооперировать...

\- У нас будет для него замена.

Аман наблюдал за молчащим Ирвином.

\- И почему вы решили, что я соглашусь с вашими планами?

\- Ирвин, - медленно улыбнулся Аман. - Разве это не очевидно? Потому что вы тоже так думаете.

Ирвин Мортон давно привык к тесноте курьерских кораблей. Клаустрофобии у него не было и быть не могло - генетики об этом позаботились. Среди дипломатов ходила шутка, что курьерские корабли строят только с одобрения главного биотехнолога - в конце концов, именно он в итоге решает, насколько тесные пространства смогут переносить запертые в них люди.

Обычно Ирвин проводил на Амои больше времени между миссиями, но в этот раз следующее назначение пришло очень быстро.

_\- Вы отправитесь на Наджал с нашей торговой миссией, - начальник Департамента внешних сношений тяжело посмотрел на него. Ирвин понимал, что в очередной раз вызвал его недовольство - блонди привыкли единолично распоряжаться во вверенных им областях, отчитываясь только Юпитер и Главе Синдиката. А его, Ирвина, протолкнул наверх другой блонди. Ему было интересно, как Аману это удалось. - Официально - как торговый атташе. Вашей реальной задачей будет, - блонди на мгновение закрыл глаза, - установить контакт с послом Тарту. Амои не устраивает, что Федерация слишком активно участвует в их политике. Если Тарту попадет под их влияние, позиции Амои в этом секторе пошатнутся. Они слишком близко к нам, мы не можем позволить себе терять возможных союзников. Тарту должна перейти под руку Титании. У вас будет полная свобода действий. Бюджет ... практически неограничен. За все заплатит Титания._

Делай все, что хочешь, но добейся результата. Не так уж плохо это звучит.

По крайней мере, на этот раз ему намного меньше придется торчать на приемах.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

_434 год по имперскому летоисчислению._

Жуслан прошел через раму сканера. Ничего не запищало, сигнал тревоги не включился, никакого оружия в Уранибург он провезти не пытался. Таможенник довольно кивнул, глянул на удостоверение личности, собираясь зарегистрировать новоприбывшего гостя, увидел фамилию, сглотнул и вытянулся по струнке.

Жуслан еле скрыл улыбку.

Документы он получил обратно в рекордно короткий срок.

Выйдя в общий зал космопорта, он тут же увидел знакомые лица. Отец что, решил организовать ему торжественную встречу?

К счастью, обошлось. После коротко приветствия, один из встречающих Жуслана мужчин отправился получать багаж, а второй вежливо провел - попросил - пройти к машине.

\- Добро пожаловать домой, лорд Жуслан.

Жуслан кивнул, садясь на заднее сиденье.

\- Макс, а если я хочу добраться до дома сам? - спросил он.

\- Ваш отец будет этим очень недоволен, - с заминкой отозвался шофер. - Вы же не хотите поставить нас в трудное положение, лорд Жуслан?

\- Не хочу...

Жуслан смотрел в окно на сменяющийся пейзаж... или как назвать внутренности орбитальной станции? Чем выше был уровень, на который они поднимались, тем реже стояли дома, тем больше было зелени и меньше людей.

Машина мягко затормозила у ворот поместья. Силовой экран на входе отключился.

Добро пожаловать домой, вздохнул Жуслан про себя.

В холле, выложенном темно-зеленой плиткой его встречали родители. Мать по привычке обняла его, как ребенка, отец ограничился тем, что пожал ему руку.

\- Наконец-то ты дома, - тепло сказал он.

\- Да...

\- Ты устал? Иди в комнату, приведи себя в порядок, - Жуслан чуть не закатил глаза, услышав слова матери, - отдохни. Через час обед.

\- А сейчас нельзя?..

\- Через час! - строго сказала мать.

Жуслан решил не спорить, а просто спуститься на кухню и вдумчиво проинспектировать холодильник. С тарелкой бутербродов, которые удалось тайком выпросить у сердобольной кухарки и стаканом сока он отправился в сад. Можно посидеть и в одной из беседок. В какой-нибудь скрытой от посторонних (и родительских) глаз.

Жуслан уселся на скамейку, поставил тарелку и стакан рядом с собой, положил ноги на каменный столик и вздохнул.

\- Я так и знал, что найду тебя тут.

Жуслан дернулся, расплескав сок, обернулся, увидел отца и выпрямился.

\- А я думал, что здесь я в безопасности.

\- От матери - да, - Жуслан пододвинулся, давая отцу сесть рядом с собой. - Ты все еще злишься, что я вызвал тебя в Уранибург?

\- Я думал, что смогу проучиться там еще... ну хотя бы семестр.

\- Я ценю, что ты стремишься получить обширное образование, - отец тщательно подбирал слова, - но тебе пора заняться своим будущим.

Жуслан моргнул.

\- Чем тебе не нравилась моя учеба?

\- Слишком далеко от Урнибурга, - прямо сказал отец.

Вот оно что.

\- Со следущей недели ты приступишь к работе в администрации лорда Анвара.

\- Кем? Старшим помошником младшего клерка?

\- Моим... заместителем. Жуслан, тебе ... возможно... скоро придется занять мое место. Студенту, - отец презрительно хмыкнул, - стать князем Титания значительно сложнее, чем тому, кто уже докажет, на что он способен.

\- Как скажете, мой лорд, - Жуслан попробовал сидя поклониться отцу.

\- Не паясничай.

Жуслан пожал плечами, надкусил один из бутербродов.

\- Ты слышал про своего брата? Двоюродного?

\- Про Ариабарта? - Жуслан проглотил кусок, ехидно сказал, - еще бы. Про него в газетах писали, про нашего золотого мальчика.

\- Странно, в детстве вы были так дружны.

\- Это было давно, - и это не я виноват, что все так получилось, подумал Жуслан.

\- Ты должен понимать, что он фактически закрепил за собой княжеский титул. У Ариабарта не будет никаких проблем, когда его отец уйдет в отставку.

\- Так ты поэтому меня вызвал? - догадался Жуслан. - Чтобы не получилось, что твой... незаконный сын добился успеха, а я так, плетусь позади? Чтобы не сказали, что его отец подкидыша лучше воспитал?

Он выругался, хотел было вскочить, но отец удержал его.

\- И давно ты знаешь?

\- Давно! - Жуслан зло глянул на него. - Слухи, знаешь ли, ходят. К тому же для двоюродных мы слишком похожи...

Kнязь Александр Титания опустил глаза.

\- Надо полагать, ты и ему сказал?

\- Ариабарту? Ха. Тетя с дядей ему это говорили открытым текстом и без меня!

\- Я пытался... неважно.

\- Что, забрать его себе? Ничего, теперь они им наверняка гордятся, - Жуслан оторвал листик от плюща с беседки, аккуратно порвал его пополам. - Он же теперь восходящая военная звезда и вообще...

\- Почему ты его так не любишь?

Жуслан махнул рукой.

\- Я пошел в свою комнату. Отдохну после поездки, знаешь ли.

Он поплелся к дому, пиная попадающиеся по дороге камушки, не обращая внимания, что отец несколько раз окликнул его.

Это Ариабарт был виноват, что они поругались. Жуслан предлагал уехать вместе. Но Ариабарт непременно хотел пойти в военное училище. И добился успеха, прошептал неприятный голос у Жуслана в голове.

Я ему не завидую, упрямо подумал Жуслан. Как можно завидовать человеку, который в пять лет на приеме прятался от родителей под столом? Он отогнал от себя мысль, что в итоге они весь вечер просидели там вдвоем - и подружились.

А теперь Ариабарт делал карьеру в армии - капитан-лейтенант в 16 лет, надо же, выпускник академии перепрыгнул два звания - а он сам...

Я не буду соревноваться с ним на этом поле, зло подумал Жуслан. Я обойду его по другому.

***

Ариабарт сел в один из последних вагонов, где почти не было людей - все с редкостным упорством лезли в первый, будто хотели приехать быстрее. Он попрощался с Матео, который впервые был в Уранибурге и не собирался тратить три дня увольнительной на "осматривание достопримечательностей", а прямиком направился в места поинтереснее.

Ариабарт понадеялся, что у того хватит соображения не вляпаться в неприятности - полиция станции не особо благосклонно относилась к вырвавшимся с кораблей солдатам, нарушавшим общественный порядок.

На станции наступал "вечер" - время в Уранибурге давным-давно синхронизирoвали с временем в столице Лютеха, где жил император - и сейчас освещение приглушалось, постепенно создавая иллюзию ночи.

Ариабарт прислонился к стеклу, глядя в окно - они как раз пролетали над одним из нижних уровней.

Сначала он собирался зайти домой, хоть ненадолго - забрать несколько книг, кое-какие личные вещи, но после того, как получил приглашение от родителей, передумал. У него слишком мало свободного, неподконтрольного никому времени, чтобы тратить его на фальшивое дружелюбие. Которое к тому же уже не нужно.

Он собирался хорошо провести время. А книги можно купить в любом магазине. Раз уж ему и жалование повысили, вместе со званием.

Вагон остановился, дверь с тихим щелчком раскрылась. Услышав громкие голоса, Ариабарт глянул в сторону входа - компания из трех курсантов, явно слегка навеселе. Они направились прямиком к нему, один открыл было рот, но вовремя посмотрел на погоны Ариабарта. Потом - на его лицо. А потом - подумав - медленно рот закрыл и потянул остальных за руки в другой конец вагона.

Ариабарт услышал сказанное громким шепотом "Титания" и чуть не засмеялся. Уже второй раз, а он даже еще не добрался.

Я же говорил, что не пожалею.

Он посмотрел на карточку с адресом. Интересно, почему Рисо живет там, а не пару уровней повыше, мог бы себе это позволить. Хотя он что-то говорил про давние хорошие воспоминания...

Динамик механически проскрипел очередное название станции, Ариабарт нажал на кнопку остановки, медленно встал, подошел к двери. Притихшие курсанты проводили его взглядами.

Дверь квартиры распахнулась, Ариабарт собрался было отсалютовать, увидел, что Рисо уже в домашней одежде и умудрился махнуть рукой в неформальном приветствии.

\- Здравствуй, - улыбнулся контр-адмирал Хаас. - Проходи.

Ариабарт зашел внутрь, с любопытством огляделся. Просторная комната, балкон, и несколько дверей.

\- Не забудь еще и барную стойку отметить, - Рисо взлохматил ему волосы. - Не знаю, к чему ты привык...

\- Мне здесь нравится, - искренне сказал Ариабарт, пытаясь пригладить прическу.

\- Я думал, ты сначала поедешь домой. Есть хочешь?

\- Домой не поеду. Есть хочу.

\- Где ты предпочитаешь ужинать? На балконе, или накроем тут? Прислуги нет, уж извини.

\- Лучше тут, - Ариабарт прошел за хозяином апартаментов на кухню. Ему вручили блюдо с чем-то вкусно пахнущим.

\- Отнеси это в комнату.

\- Слушаюсь! - он щелкнул каблуками.

\- Ариабарт! Не паясничай, - Рисо засмеялся. - Я вдвое старше тебя по возрасту, веди себя хорошо.

За ужином Ариабарту удалось расслабиться. Он смотрел на сидящего перед ним темноволосого мужчину, слушал, как тот описывает виденную им стычку полиции и курсантов, отпущенных в увольнение, собирал с тарелки кусочками мяса острую приправу и думал, что правильно сделал, когда рискнул. Заметил, что контр-адмирал относится к нему... явно не по уставу и сделал первый шаг.

И хорошо, что Хаас отреагировал правильно. С ним спокойно.

\- Ариабарт?

Ариабарт вздрогнул. Сколько он сидел и пялился в пространство?

\- Прошу прощения. Я задумался.

\- Это было заметно. Я спрашивал, не было у тебя конфликтов с твоими бывшими соучениками по Академии. Некоторые из них ведь служат на твоем корабле?

Хаас был главой управления кадров, все назначения курсантов проходили через его руки. Неудивительно, что он часто помнил, кто где служит - память у него, как успел убедиться Ариабарт, была идеальная.

\- Нет... То есть, нет, конфликтов не было. Они же были там...

Он не стал говорить, что с момента прибытия в Уранибург - несколько часов - успел выслушать уже несколько версий своего стремительного повышения, не имевших ничего общего с реальностью и вряд ли возможных физически. В итоге ему пришлось удерживать Матео от драки.

\- Хорошо. Я слышал, в штабе были разговоры, как отреагируют на твое повышение.

\- По разному, - пожал плечами Ариабарт. - Кое-что, что я слышал, было весьма... занимательно.

Рисо поморщился.

\- Дай догадаюсь. Все считают, что князь Титания продвигает наверх своего наследника?

\- И это тоже... Можно подумать, он что-то для меня бы сделал, - Ариабарт осторожно попробовал белое вино из бокала. - Вкусно.

\- Тоже?... Что еще могли... О, - Хаас поколебался и спросил, - тебя подложили под всех, кто старше по званию?

\- Начиная со старшины в Академии, - кивнул Ариабарт, рассматривая вино на свет.

\- Черт.

\- А что такого? - он удивленно посмотрел на расстроенного Хааса. - Пусть болтают. Во-первых, я привык к гадостям в свой адрес, во-вторых, пока это не имеет ничего общего с реальностью... - он пожал плечами и подумал, как странно это звучит, учитывая, кто его любовник. Хотя, если быть справедливым, Хаас обратил на него внимание как раз после сражения и повышения.

\- Плохо для твоей репутации.

\- После следующего моего успеха все заткнутся, - Ариабарт отпил еще глоток. - Не могу же я постоянно спать со всеми? И я им докажу, что могу все сам.

Рисо задумчиво посмотрел на него.

\- По-моему, ты не умеешь пить.

\- Вы думаете? - Ариабарт с сомнением глянул на бокал.

\- Уверен. Прекращай. Ешь лучше.

Ариабарт осторожно поставил бокал на стол. Взглянул прямо на Хааса.

\- Благодарю, я не голоден.

\- И десерт не будешь?

\- Десерт буду, - тихо сказал Ариабарт.

Рисо коротко выдохнул.

\- Иди сюда.

Ариабарт медленно подошел к нему, чуть не смахнул со стола стакан с минеральной водой, когда уселся на колени к Рисо.

\- С ума сойти... - непонятно произнес Рисо.

\- Ммм? - Ариабарт оторвался от расстегивания его рубашки. - Что не так?

\- Все так. Встань-ка.

\- Так?

Хаас, не отвечая, стянул с него мундир.

\- Я не хочу трахаться на полу, - вздохнул Ариабарт.

\- Сибарит.

\- Жестко и неудобно.

\- Пойдем в спальню.

\- А какая из комнат спальня? -

Идите за мной, капитан-лейтенант. И постарайтесь не запутаться в собственных ногах.

\- Слушаюсь.

***

Ариабарт проснулся от тишины. Какое-то время он просто лежал, водя рукой по уже успевшей остыть второй половине кровати, глядя, как секундная стрелка на часах на прикроватной тумбочке отщелкивает время, и лениво размышляя, чем бы заняться днем. Сходить навестить знакомых? Заказать книги по сети и весь день сидеть на балконе, читать? Или устроить Рисо экскурсию по Уранибургу? Ариабарт был уверен, что знает станцию гораздо лучше. Плюс имя Титания открывало вход в очень интересные места.

Нет, Рисо вряд ли согласится на такое. Не надо, чтобы их видели вместе.

Ариабарт потянулся, свесил ноги с кровати, огляделся, ища одежду. Мундир так и остался лежать в столовой, рубашка, форменные штаны и белье закинуты на кресло... А сумка с вещами в коридоре, где он ее вчера и бросил.

Ариабарт стащил с кровати легкое покрывало, завернулся и пошел искать ванную комнату. С вечера он ее найти не сподобился.

Ванная оказалась в самом конце коридора. Ариабарт подхватил сумку, расстегнул замок, попытался одной рукой нашарить зубную щетку, а другой держать спадывающее одеяло. Подошел к открытой двери в столовую... или у Рисо это гостиная? - и замер, услышав голоса.

Он запаниковал, подумав, что Хаас пригласил гостей, но по характерной задержке звука понял, что тот разговаривает с кем-то по комму. Причем - с кем-то, находящимся очень далеко.

\- ... ваше превосходительство? - донеслось до него.

Ариабарт нерешительно остановился. Он собирался быстро проскочить к ванной, но если у Рисо комм включен на видеорежим... а он наверняка включил его на видеорежим, ясно же, что разговаривает с начальством... И будет лучше, если на заднем плане не будет мелькать завернутый в одеяло Ариабарт. Все равно, судя по всему, разговор уже заканчивается.

\- Может быть, но мы дадим им шанс проявить себя. Если они справятся, проблем возникнуть не должно.

Ариабарт широко раскрыл глаза - он узнал голос. Безземельный Лорд Анвар Титания. Он же куда-то уехал...

А Ариабарт и не знал, что Рисо вообще с ним знаком.

\- Я уверен в них. Но отставка так рано...

\- Это не мой приказ. Вы понимаете меня, Хаас.

\- О! - Ариабарт услышал, как Рисо пораженно вздохнул. - Да, ваше превосходительство.

\- Подробности я скажу вам по возвращении. Начинайте подбирать подходящих людей.

\- Слушаюсь.

Ну теперь-то все? Ариабарт осторожно заглянул в комнату, увидел неподвижно сидящего перед выключеным экраном Рисо и рванул в ванную.

Стоя под душем, он раздумывал, что за такие секретные дела могут быть у главы управления кадров и всемогущего главы клана. Раз уж Анвар позвонил Рисо не в офис, а домой, и по защищенному каналу - вон как медленно шел сигнал, даже с поправкой на растояние...

\- Ариабарт? - раздалось за дверью.

\- Да? - он наполовину высунулся из-за занавески, приоткрыл дверь. Хаас улыбнулся ему:

\- Доброе утро. Давно проснулся?

\- Нет...

\- Что хочешь на завтрак?

\- А кофе у вас есть? Только не то, чем нас поят на кораблях, а настоящий?

\- Его еще позавчера собирали на плантациях, - торжественно сказал Рисо. - Еще что-нибудь?

\- Нет, я буду то же, что и вы.

***

После завтрака Ариабарт оделся в гражданскую одежду - он не собирался гулять все три дня в мундире. Хаасу надо было съездить в центральный офис, из-за каких-то срочных дел. Ариабарт кивнул, решив не спрашивать об услышанном разговоре и попросил довезти его до ближайшей станции.

Он спустился в холл дома, пару минут пошатался по просторному залу, глядя на растущие в керамических горшках чахлые кустики какой-то зелени. И вышел на улицу.

И почти сразу столкнулся с Жусланом.

\- Ариабарт... - произнес тот.

\- Привет, - Ариабарт с любопытством посмотрел на брата. В конце концов, они не виделись три года... - А ты что тут делаешь?

\- Документы забираю... Отец попросил, у контр-адмирала Хааса. Он живет тут, мне в генштабе сказали.

\- Понятно... Ариабарт отметил, что выше Жуслана на несколько сантиметров и почти может смотреть на него сверху вниз. Странное ощущение.

\- Я не знал, что ты в Уранибурге.

\- Со вчерашнего дня, - Ариабарт посторонился, пропуская прохожего - они с Жусланом стояли посередине тротуара. - А ты на каникулы приехал?

Жуслан странно хмыкнул.

\- Насовсем. Со следующей недели я начну работать в администрации его превосходительства.

\- Понятно... - просто, чтобы не молчать, Ариабарт сказал, - я не знал, что ты увлекаешъся политикой.

\- Ну, я тоже не мог подумать, что ты увлечешься военным делом, - Жуслан задумчиво посмотрел на него. - Странно, что ты не в мундире. Я был уверен, что ты по всему городу свои новенькие погоны будешь показывать.

\- Мне не надо таскать мундир, чтобы знать, что я чего-то стою, - Ариабарт разжал кулаки и сунул руки в карманы брюк. - Я -то это уже доказал.

\- О да, я горжусь тобой. Если так и дальше пойдет, может, отец тебя даже признает. Наконец-то.

\- Ну и зачем мне это нужно, - Ариабарт попытался успокоиться. Если Жуслан зачем-то решил спровоцировать его - пусть пробует.

\- Ариабарт? - он обернулся, увидел вышедшего из дома Хааса - в мундире. - Ты готов? Поехали.

\- Ну ты даешь, братик, - странным голосом сказал Жуслан. - Я, конечно, всякое слышал, но что ты со своими ухажерами встречаешься среди бела дня, а не пробираешься к ним ночью... Или ко всем, кто по чину выше капитана, у тебя особый подход?

Ариабарт опомнился, когда Хаас стащил его с Жуслана.

\- ... полицию! - услышал он, огляделся.

Вокруг собралась небольшая толпа. Охранник что-то говорил в рацию. Жуслан потрогал разбитую губу, сплюнул.

\- Тебя и этому научили? Кто бы мог подумать.

Ариабарт дернулся к нему, Рисо ухватил его за предплечье, удержал.

\- Хватит!

\- Он с вами? - спросил охранник Хааса.

Тот кивнул:

\- С ним я сам разберусь. А с этим молодым человеком пусть разбирается полиция.

\- Но...

Хаас, не слушая охранника, за руку втащил Ариабарта обратно в подъезд.

Ариабарт обернулся на ходу. Жуслан смотрел ему вслед.

\- К черту, - сказал Ариабарт. - Пошел ты..

***

\- Он первый начал! - запальчиво сказал Жуслан.

\- Мне все равно, кто первый начал! Если ты не в состоянии держать себя в руках - отправляйся в свой университет и забудь о титуле.

\- Ну уж нет!

Отец Жуслана потер лицо ладонями.

\- Ты хоть понимаешь, что приобрел сейчас возможного врага? Что ты ему ляпнул такого?

\- Не помню, - буркнул Жуслан.

\- Да еще и в присутствии Хааса... бесподобно, Жуслан.

\- Мне пойти встать в угол? Сколько раз я еще должен сказать, что сожалею? - Жуслан едва не сорвался на крик.

\- Нет. Иди в свою комнату. Если ты не можешь обойтись без неприятностей - посиди там, где безопасно. До следующей недели.

\- Ты что... - Жуслан откашлялся, - решил меня под домашний арест посадить? Я, по-моему, уже немного вышел из этого возраста.

\- Я запрещаю тебе покидать поместье, - твердо сказал отец. - И не думай, Жуслан, у меня есть возможности осложнить тебе жизнь. Мне бы не хотелось к ним прибегать.

Жуслан отвесил преувеличенный поклон, вбежал вверх по лестнице, со всей силы хлопнул дверью своей комнаты.

\- Твою мать!

Все из-за этого Ариабарта. Это из-за него он сейчас будет безвылазно сидеть в доме. Если бы он не увидел, как к Ариабарту так... привычно, обыденно обращается тот военный, как его... Хаас, он бы не сорвался.

С момента прибытия Жуслан уже успел услышать пару версий, как именно Ариабарт получил повышение. Сначала это злило Жуслана, непонятно почему. Как будто тень от этой дряни падала и на него, пусть даже официально Ариабарт всего лишь его двоюродный брат.

А этот пожилой, лет под сорок, военный, смотрел на его брата так, будто тот принадлежал ему. А потом по-хозяйски ухватил его за руку и увел за собой.

Жуслан поморщился. Что, Ариабарт не мог найти кого получше, с кем трахаться? Или он его по чину выбирал... Или по опыту? Жуслан представил, как Ариабарт раздвигает ноги для Хааса.

"Сейчас блевану", подумал он.

И наверняка Ариабарту ничего не будет. Или его на гауптвахту посадят? Вряд ли, его же увели прямо с места драки. Это только он, как последний придурок, остался ждать полицию.

Жуслан стукнул кулаком по стене.

***

Как только они оказались в безлюдном коридоре, Ариабарт попытался выдернуть руку. Не получилось - Хаас держал его за предплечье железной хваткой и тащил за собой.

\- Отпусти меня! - прошипел Ариабарт.

\- Замолчи! - сквозь зубы бросил Хаас. - Не забывайся... щенок!

\- Какого черта! Я что, сам не могу идти!

\- Ты! - Рисо остановился так резко, что Ариабарт от неожиданности налетел на него. - Устраивать драку посреди улицы, на глазах у всех! Не мог выбрать другой способ привлечь к себе внимание?!

У Ариабарта от злости все поплыло перед глазами.

\- Мне надоело глотать оскорбления!

Хаас молча дернул его на себя, тряхнул за плечи. Ариабарт разглядел его глаза и сглотнул. Что он так сердится?

Рисо на секунду отпустил руку Ариабарта, чтобы набрать код к входной двери. Ариабарт глянул на его искаженное гневом лицо и инстинктивно попятился. Рисо ухватил его за плечо, зашвырнул в квартиру. Ариабарт запнулся о порог и упал на ковер в прихожей, больно ударившись. Он услышал, как хлопнула, закрываясь, дверь, выругался, попытался перевернуться на спину.

Хаас навалился на него всем телом, не давая пошевелиться, уткнув лицом в ковер.

\- Рисо?..

Ариабарт услышал звук открывающейся молнии, почувствовал, как с него бесцеремонно стягивают брюки.

\- Я ненавижу трахаться на ковре! - прошипел он.

Хаас в ответ сжал его загривок, жестко фиксируя голову. Дышать стало тяжело.

Сначала была резкая сухая боль, быстро сменившаяся странным наслаждением; когда дыхание перехватывало с каждым толчком, а щека больно скользила по жесткому ковру. Ещё и ещё, быстрее и быстрее... Оргазм накрыл Ариабарта внезапно. Не как обычно: долгожданными, медленно подкатывающими волнами, а, скорее, как прорвавшаяся плотина; вынося на своём пути остатки сознания. Он даже не заметил, что Хаас больше не вдавливает его в ковёр и тяжесть исчезла. Ариабарт перевернулся на бок, тяжело дыша. Его колотила мелкая дрожь. ТАК он еще не кончал.

Надо будет как-нибудь попробовать еще раз довести Рисо...

Он вытер с лица слюну, приподнялся на локте. Обернулся, ища, куда делся Хаас. Тот сидел, прислонившись спиной к двери и с каким-то изумлением глядел на него.

\- Ты как?

\- Я? - Ариабарт засмеялся. - Я в порядке.

\- Я... сорвался. Извини, - Хаас посмотрел на руки, медленно сжал ладони.

\- Ничего.

\- Это недопустимо. Я старше тебя. И сильнее.

Ариабарт подтянул штаны, осторожно встал на колени. Подлез к Хаасу, обнял его.

\- Если бы я был против, я бы сопротивлялся.

Рисо погладил его по спине.

\- Прости. Такое больше не повторится.

\- Прощаю, - сказал Ариабарт. Не повторится? Посмотрим... Он улыбнулся Рисo в плечо.

\- Тебе надо в душ...

\- Да уж... - Ариабарт дотронулся до саднящей скулы. - Что тут, больно?

\- Сейчас посмотрю, - Хаас дотянулся до выключателя, вспыхнул свет. - Ого! Синяк будет.

\- Черт бы его побрал...

\- Что он тебе сказал? Вид у тебя был...

\- Не помню, - буркнул Ариабарт. Почему-то услышать оскорбления от Жуслана было неприятнее всего. Хотя зря он думал, что от их дружбы хоть что-то осталось.

Если Жуслан ведет себя, как полный идиот, то и он к нему будет относиться соответственно, решил Ариабарт. Он посмотрел на Рисо:

\- Вам разве не надо в Генштаб?

\- Позвоню, пусть документы пришлют с курьером.

\- О, - Ариабарт вспомнил, что сказал Жуслан в начале. - По-моему... это и был курьер. - Он встал, посмотрел на себя в зеркало, присвистнул.

\- Я свяжусь с князем Титания... Попросить его передать что-нибудь твоему... оппоненту?

\- Да! - зло выпалил Ариабарт. - Пусть пойдет и сдохнет.

Хаaс остановился в дверях гостиной.

\- Ариабарт... Ты, кажется, собрался делать карьеру во флоте? Стать князем?

\- Что? Да.

\- Тогда научись держать себя в руках. И как можно скорее.

Хаас ушел в комнату, звонить, а Ариабарт изумленно уставился на свое отражение в зеркале.

Как можно скорее? До того момента, как освободится место одного из князей, еще сколько лет пройдет!

***

Анвар Титания несколько секунд смотрел на темный экран комма. Покачал головой, потер лицо ладонями.

Прямо хоть обьявляй Мортона персоной нон грата... Чтобы обезопасить себя от подобных сюрпризов в будущем.

Когда прилетевший в Уранибург с очередной дипломатической делегацией оникс передал Анвару приглашение - требование! - прибыть на Амои лично, всемогущий Безземельный Лорд сначала попросту запаниковал. Он уже был на этой планете - перед самым вступлением в должность, на аудиенции у Юпитерa. Если, конечно, это можно было назвать аудиенцией. Он до сих пор помнил свое благоговение и свой страх перед голограммой, излучавшей силу и величие.

Парадокс - как голограмма может пугать? Однако могла.

Разумеется, он не понимал ни слова и тогдашний Глава Синдиката переводил речь Юпитерa.

Из зала Анвар вышел совершенно оглушенным.

И, получив новое приглашение, вспомнил то давнее ощущение.

Но то, что ему сказали на этот раз... Он встряхнулся. Не надо показывать свою слабость.

Анвар подошел к двери кабинета, откуда связался с Хаасом. Даарон заверил его, что разговор не будет прослушиваться или записываться - прямое указание Юпитерa, доверяющего своим сыновьям. Анвар даже не подумал делать вид, что верит в это. Юпитер мог сколько угодно доверять своим детям... даже приемным, кем, наверное, и был клан Титания... Но элита, включая блонди, все еще была людьми.

А людям свойственно хотеть обезопасить себя.

Если у правительства Амои будет запись разговора, в котором Безземельный Лорд приказывает убрать двух своих князей...

Пусть даже докажут, что разговор подделан - последствия будут самыми непредсказуемыми. И очень... неприятными.

Открыв дверь, Анвар кивнул ждущему его блонди.

\- Господин Аман?

\- Вы закончили? Тогда прошу пройти за мной. Господин Даарон ждет вас.

Они шли по пустому коридору главной башни Юпитерa.

\- Проблем не будет?

Анвар удивленно посмотрел на спутника.

\- Не думаю. Хаас предан мне и Титании, - "что одно и то же". - Он сделает все, что нужно.

\- Я не сомневаюсь в ваших людях, - казалось, блонди осторожно подбирает слова. - Меня больше заботят кандидаты на пост князей. Они же еще очень молоды?

\- Им около 17. Но в любом случае, у них будет год, чтобы показать себя. Если они не справятся... Но я думаю, справятся.

Аман кивнул.

\- Как вы планируете их испытать?

Что за интерес...

\- В системе Миру назревает очередной военный конфликт. Жуслана Титанию мы пошлем туда, чтобы...

\- Он его предотвратил? - улыбнулся блонди.

\- Напротив. Чтобы он его развязал. Нам надо отвлечь внимание Федерации от соседнего сектора.

\- Вот как.

\- А когда война начнется... Ариабарт Титания, второй кандидат, подает надежду стать неплохим военным.

\- Разумно, - задумчиво сказал Аман. - Люблю многофункциональные планы. Вы испытываете ваших кандидатов и параллельно добиваетесь своих целей. Но не слишком ли это трудные задачи? У них же просто нет достаточного опыта.

\- Выплыви или тони, - хмыкнул Анвар. - К тому же... Я не настолько наивен, чтобы посылать их совсем без поддержки. Они не будут возглавлять дипломатическую делегацию или в одиночку планировать военную кампанию.

\- Вы уже решили, когда уберете предыдущих князей, отцов этих мальчиков?

Анвар поколебался. Ему не хотелось обсуждать это в коридоре.

\- У них есть еще около двух лет. Еще появится удобный случай для подходящего... многофункционального плана.

Аман вежливо склонил голову.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

_436 год по имперскому летоисчислению_

Сколькo раз Ирвин уже бывал в этом кабинете? С тех пор, как он попал в группу людей, знающих о Титании, ему пришлось гораздо чаще общаться с Главой Синдиката. И многие доклады по возвращении он делал лично ему. Как сейчас.

Даарон сидел, задумчиво грея в руках чашку с мятным чаем - как уже знал Ирвин, это был его любимый сорт - и смотрел на большой экран. Ирвин присмотрелся: шла церемония возведения в княжеское достоинство Жуслана и Ариабарта Титания.

\- Запись? - спросил Ирвин. - Или я был неправильно осведомлен о сроках?

\- Запись, разумеется. Сама церемония была несколько часов назад.

Ирвин, повинуясь жесту Даарона, занял место в кресле напротив него.

\- Вы бывали там? - вдруг повернулся к нему Даарон. - В тронном зале Уранибурга?

\- Прходилось несколько раз. - Ирвин невольно глянул на стену за троном Безземельного Лорда. Да, следов выстрела уже незаметно. А какой был конфуз у службы безопасности, когда один из делегатов очередной "принужденной к сотрудничеству" планеты умудрился пронести в замок оружие! Хотя Ирвин сомневался, что это действительно случилось без ведома Анвара.

\- Что вы думаете о наших новых князьях? - Даарон наблюдал, как Анвар, встав с трона, приветствует поднявшегося к нему Ариабарта. Будущий князь был в военной форме - право на серый с золотом мундир он, как и Жуслан, одетый в строгий гражданский костюм, получит только после церемонии. -

Мне пока не приходилось встречаться с ними лично... Из того, что я слышал - достойные продолжатели дела Титания.

Даарон рассмеялся.

\- Какая двусмысленная характеристика!

\- В зависимости от того, от кого я слышал эти слова, у них был диаметрально противоположная эмоциональная окраска, - согласно улыбнулся Ирвин. - Я знаю, что Ариабарт Титания уже сейчас популярен на флоте. Особенно после того, что случилось в системе Миру.

\- Я наслышан...

На экране Анвар взял папку с грамотой у стоявшего справа от него адьютанта, вручил ее Ариабарту. Тот взял ее, по обычаю, обоими руками, коротко поклонился и встал рядом с другими двумя князьями.

\- Кто из них будет следующий Безземельным Лордом? - спросил Ирвин.

\- Аджиман, - отозвался Даарон. - Как и планировалось.

Режиссер, снимающий церемонию, переключился на другую камеру. Ирвин увидел собравшихся людей - дипломаты, придворные, канцлер императора, члены клана Титания... В зале яблоку было негде упасть.

\- А вот и следующие кандидаты, - Даарон остановил изображение, указав на стоящих в третьем ряду детей.

\- Эти? - Ирвин с любопытством посмотрел на них. Десятилетний мальчик и подросток лет четырнадцати.

\- По утверждению Алерса, у них замечательные гены. И подобающие воспитание, по сообщениям нашей разведки.

\- О разведке... - Ирвин вспомнил, зачем он пришел. - Анвар, кажется, начинает зачистку. Он отправил в отставку своего адьютанта, официально по состоянию здоровья, но на самом деле - за то, что тот был связан с нами.

\- Он боится, что Юпитер прикажет отправить в отставку его, - понимающе хмыкнул Даарон. - Не безосновательно, должен признать. Он становится ненадежен.

\- Аджиман Титания более чем достоин занять его место, - осторожно сказал Ирвин.

\- Я знаю. И предан нам.

Вернее, тебе и твоей политике, подумал Ирвин. Интересно, удастся ли его переубедить? И что делать, если нет?..

\- К счастью, с таким достойным преемником не возникнет никаких проблем.

Ирвин вдруг вспомнил, что преемник самого Даарона, Минк, через несколько лет будет готов вступить в должность. Казалось, Даарон этим даже доволен.

Жуслан Титания получил свою грамоту из рук ненадежного Безземельного Лорда, поклонился - Ирвин заметил, что его поклон был чуть менее глубоким, как у его кузена - и встал рядом с Ариабартом. Анвар удалился из тронного зала, официальная церемония была закончена.

Камера показала, как новоиспеченные князья спускаются вниз, попадают в круг желающих принести поздравления. Даарон щелкнул пультом, экран погас.

\- Какие слухи ходят по поводу их назначения? - спросил он.

\- О..., - Ирвин постучал пальцами по ручке кресла. - Все согласны, что такая внезапная отставка с чем-то связана. Кто склоняется к мысли, что бывшие князья совершили какое-то преступление, за что и были наказаны, кто уверен, что это очередная хитрость Титании... Я составил доклад.

Даарон взял протянутый диск, вставил в считыватель. Прочитал несколько строк. Покачал головой.

\- Человеческая фантазия безгранична.

Ирвин согласно кивнул.

***

Его увели в самый разгар официального банкета.

Жуслан, уже переодевшийся в свою новую униформу, стоял вместе с родителями. У него скулы ныли от постоянных улыбок. А слова благодарности он произносил автоматически.

Когда к нему подошел невысокий пожилой слуга и попросил следовать за ним, Жуслан сначала подумал, что его ожидает очередное публичное действие и чуть не сбежал. Отец, перехватив его взгляд, неодобрительно покачал головой и подтолкнул сына в сторону слуги.

\- Иди за ним.

Жуслан послушно пошел, по дороге раскланиваясь со встречными, отвечая на поздравления, шутки, улыбки... Ничего, скоро можно будет уйти, не нарушив никакое правило этикета.

Мужчина провел его по анфиладе комнат, довел до лифта, попросил подождать и куда-то ушел. Жуслан привалился к стене, разглядывая узор на ковре. Анвар хочет с ним поговорить с глазу на глаз? Тут же его личные апартаменты неподалеку...

Слуга вернулся. Жуслан увидел, кто идет позади него и выпрямился. Ариабарт вопросительно посмотрел на него, Жуслан едва заметно пожал плечами.

С той памятной драки им пришлось общаться - по делам. Ариабарт был подчеркнуто вежлив и на попытку Жуслана извиниться никак не среагировал. В конце концов Жуслан решил, что он свою долю в возможность примирения внес и с него хватит.

Лифт поднимался долго - слишком долго. По расчетам Жуслана, они уже поднялись на уровень обсерватории, а она находилась на самом верху. Лифт остановился. Жуслан застыл на пороге.

Он не знал, что такое место существует. Даже представить не мог.

\- Где мы? - прошептал за его спиной Ариабарт.

\- Во дворце Безземельного Лорда. Верхний уровень Уранибурга.

Они совсем забыли про слугу и сейчас Жуслан едва удержался, чтобы не подпрыгнуть.

\- Я... - Ариабарт откашлялся и немного нервно сказал, - я думал, обсерватория находится на самом верхнем уровне.

Они вышли в огромный зал - или он только казался таким? Шарообразное помещение, обычно закрытое куполом - Жуслан наконец понял, где они. Он вспомнил, как они с Ариабаром в детстве спорили, разглядывая изображение Уранибурга, что находится в этой части.

А сейчас, наконец, получили возможность узнать.

Купол был раскрыт и у Жуслана дыхание перехватило. Казалось, они стояли прямо среди звезд. Пол из черного мрамора словно поглощал свет, так что единственные источники освещения были в центре зала, на пятиконечной платформе - невысокие колонны, на которых горел настоящий огонь.

Жуслан услышал, как сзади него вздохнул Ариабарт.

\- Красиво..

Не то слово, подумал он.

\- Милорды?

Жуслан второй раз за день чуть не подпрыгнул. Атмосфера зала была настолько... завораживающей, что он совершенно забыл, что рядом с ним может быть кто-нибудь еще, кроме Ариабарта.

\- Прошу следовать за мной.

Жуслан вступил на бордовый ковер, ведущий к платформе. Как-то получилось, что они с Ариабартом шли плечо к плечу, мимо оруженосцев Анвара, к самому краю платформы. У ступеней стояли Теодор и Аджиман. Они и остановили их.

\- Ариабарт Титания.

Жуслан поднял голову, увидел на возвышении Анвара, в белом простом костюме. Странно, но эта простота была намного торжественней, чем любые, самые парадные одеяния придворной знати. Жуслан понял, почему князья Титания носили простые серые мундиры. Им не надо было доказывать окружающим, что они имели право на власть - они были властью.

Ариабарт расправил плечи и, держась неестественно прямо, поднялся на возвышение. Повинуясь жесту Анвара, опустился на oдно колено, уперев кулак в пол.

\- Мы - Титания. Нам принадлежит Вселенная. - Жуслан, замерев, слушал тихие слова Анвара. - Сама Судьба дала нам право вести за собой. Все, что мы делаем - на благо Титании. Все, к чему мы стремимся - благополучие Титании и Вселенной. Свет и тьма, мир и бедствия - дело наших рук. Ты, став князeм Титания, станешь избранным. У тебя будет многое, но тебе придется многого лишиться. Ты будешь жить ради Титании и умирать ради Титании. Ты станешь тем, кто ничего не имеет, но всем обладает.

Жуслан увидел, как Ариабарт завороженно кивнул. Он и сам поймал себя на том, что кивает.

Один из оруженосцев поднялся на возвышение, передал Анвару клинок и накинул на одно плечо Ариабарта белый плащ - такой же, как и на Анваре. Безземельный Лорд коснулся клинком головы Ариабарта.

\- Встаньте, лорд Ариабарт Титания. Будущее Вселенной отныне и в ваших руках.

Ариабарт поднялся, отошел на место справа от Анвара. Кинул взгляд на Жуслана.

_Какой он..._

Жуслан не стал додумывать. Он услышал свое имя, одервенев, поднялся на возвышение, увидел влитую в пол золотую эмблему - пятиконечную звезду, вписанную в окружность, странные руны.

\- Твое время пришло.

Пока Анвар говорил, Жуслан украдкой покосился снизу вверх на Ариабарта. Тот со странной улыбкой смотрел на него.

Он уже князь, подумал Жуслан вдруг. А я еще нет.

_Он меня опередил._

Мысль была настолько абсурдна, что Жуслан чуть не засмеялся вслух.

Получив из рук Анвара клинок, поддерживая тяжелый плащ, Жуслан встал слева от него.

\- Все пять столпов, поддерживающие Вселенную, снова на месте!

Жуслан повернул голову - ему показалось или он действительно услышал приветственный крик тысяч, миллионов человек? Он потряс головой и спустился вслед за Анваром и Ариабатом.

Выйдя за двери зала, Жуслан с наслаждением вдохнул воздух. Наверное, там внутри были какие-то благовония - у него голова шла кругом. Или он просто слишом долго пытался задержать дыхание, когда слушал Анвара и смотрел на Ариабарта...

Теодор и Аджиман с понимающими улыбками попрощались с ними. Жуслан подумал, что возвращаться на банкет совершенно не хочется, и почувствовал, как его тянут за рукав - давний жест Ариабарта из детства.

\- Жуслан? Давай уйдем.

И слова тоже. Жуслан посмотрел на бледного брата. Ему тоже было не по себе?

\- Куда?

Ариабарт повел плечом, раздался тихий хлопок. Они с недоумением посмотрели на упавший на пол тяжелый плащ и Жуслан понял, что судорожно вцепился в свой.

\- Подалъше отсюда. Отпразднуем. Сами. Мы же теперь...

\- Поехали ко мне, - предложил Жуслан. - Мы спустимся до рабочего уровня, а оттуда я знаю, как уйти незаметно.

Ариабарт кивнул.

По дороге Жуслан раздумывал, о чем можно бы теперь говорить с братом, чтобы не напомнить об их конфликте - все-таки хотелось бы снова наладить отношения. Об учебе Ариабарта? Нет, лучше не надо. О личной жизни точно лучше не спрашивать, мысленно посмеялся Жуслан. И вспомнил, как пару недель назад видел в Генштабе Ариабарта, разговаривающего с контр-адмиралом Хаасом.

Они просто разговаривали, но Жуслан успел заметить, как Ариабарт коснулся рукава Хааса.

Жуслан фыркнул.

\- Что?

\- Ничего... - Жуслан выглянул из окна автомобиля. Хорошо, что уже ночь и движения мало. Быстро доедут. - Я просто подумал, ты же с родителями не живешь?

\- Ну уж нет!

Жуслан кивнул.

\- Слушай, - оживился он, - ты же впервые побываешь у меня дома!

И прикусил язык. Да уж, выбрал нейтральную тему для разговора. Успел напомнить Ариабарту о конфликте с родителями, о том, почему у него этот конфликт, да еще и намекнул, что родной отец Ариабарта никогда не делал попыток как-то повлиять на жизнь сына.

\- Знаешь, отец о тебе хорошо отзывался.

Ариабарт задумчиво посмотрел на него.

\- Жуслан... Ты в самом деле политик?

Жуслан неловко пожал плечами, поднял ладонь, прося прощения. Остаток дороги они проделали молча.

Доехав до поместья, Жуслан провел Ариабарта на свой этаж, который родители предоставили ему в единоличное пользование. Как сказал его отец, князь Титания не может проводить гостей в детскую комнату, где на стенах еще остались следы плакатов с героями комиксов.

Жуслан отмахнулся от слуг, закрыл дверь гостиной и со стоном рухнул в кресло.

\- Долгий был день.

\- Налить тебе выпить? - спросил Ариабарт.

\- Ты у меня в гостях. Что будешь?

\- Что-нибудь покрепче. Жуслан оглядел содержимое бара.

\- Хочешь вина? Смотри, вот это отец привез с Бардо. Урожай... - он попытался прочитать этикетку. - Что у них за язык... Возраст у бутылки почтенный.

\- Давай.

Жуслан достал два бокала, разлил вино. Обернулся, обнаружил, что Ариабарт стоит совсем рядом.

\- За нас?

Ариабарт забрал один бокал у него из рук.

\- И за это тоже.

***

Время надо бы измерять не в минутах, а в стаканах, решил Жуслан через... Он посмотрел на часы, пытаясь определить, сколько они уже сидят и разговаривают.

\- Я слишком много пью, - сообщил он.

\- Недостатки придворной карьеры, - кивнул Ариабарт. - На флоте такого нет.

\- Нет. Только сегодня. А как дела во флоте?

\- Хорошо, - немного удивленно отозвался Ариабарт. - Мы скоро полетим на Нойр.

\- Зачем? Там же все тихо.

\- Демонстрация силы иногда так же эффективна, как и ее применение. Мы покажем, что у нас кораблей больше.

\- Как говорит старая мудрость, величиной личного корабля маскируются комплексы.

\- А что тогда означает отсутствие личного корабля? - нехорошо улыбнулся Ариабарт.

Жуслан вспомнил, что у того теперь личный флагман.

\- Что он у меня скоро будет. Не могу же я летать на миссии на курьерах.

\- Действительно. Не могу же я подбирать тебя каждый раз, когда полечу прибраться после твоих... миссий.

\- Ты - за мной? Это после ваших визитов надо прибираться. Тела убирать...

\- Кому-то надо делать грязную работу. Если политики не в состоянии сохранить мир.

\- Братик, - широко улыбнулся Жуслан, чувствуя, что начинает злиться. - Ты на что-то намекаешь?

\- Давай включим новости и посмотрим?

\- Там сейчас все равно о нас говорят.

\- А... - Ариабарт налил себе еще вина. - Да. Надо же. Ты тоже стал знаменитостью, Жуслан.

Жуслан вспомнил, как странно улыбался Ариабарт, глядя на него сверху вниз.

_Он же надо мной смеется._

Жуслан недовольно посмотрел в бокал.

\- Кто бы мог подумать, что мы станем князьями в 18 лет, - продолжил Ариабарт. - Хотя я все равно знал, что так будет. Но странно.

\- Что странно?

Ариабарт посмотрел на него. Покачал головой.

\- Ничего.

\- Ты не мог ничего знать. Ты только... кто ты был? Капитан второго ранга? У тебя не было доступа к такой информации. А у меня - был. Еще до того, как нас назначили, - Жуслан закинул ногу на ногу, насмешливо поглядел на брата.

\- Ты не знаешь, к какой информации у меня был доступ! - запальчиво сказал Ариабарт.

Жуслан ухмыльнулся:

\- Только если через личные контакты.

\- Ты на что-то намекаешь? - тихо спросил Ариабарт

. - Прямо говорю. Ты же в армии не страдаешь от их отсутствия, да? - Жуслан подумал, что надо сказать, как он видел его с Хаасом, что те слухи, которые ходили несколько лет назад, не могли возникнуть на пустом месте, что он сам...

\- И даже если так?

Жуслан открыл рот.

\- Завидуешь?

\- Кому мне завидовать? - Жуслан посмотрел брату в глаза.

\- Мне. Или... - Ариабарт поставил бокал на пол и наклонился так, что его лицо оказалось прямо перед лицом Жуслана, - ... тем, кто со мной?

Жуслан отвел взгляд.

\- Ты себя так ценишь, братик?

\- Очень, - тихо сказал Ариабарт, подвинулся еще ближе к нему и положил руки Жуслану на колени. Жуслан невольно отметил, какие теплые у него ладони. Или это в комнате было так жарко?

\- Ты же до сих пор так и не пробовал, да, братик?

Жуслан вскочил со стула.

\- Хватит.

Ариабарт тоже встал.

\- Как я вернулся в Уранибург, ты шарахаешься от меня, как от прокаженного. Не можешь сказать, что у тебя за проблемы со мной?

\- Ты... - Жуслан запнулся.

Как сказать что Ариабарт в последнее время был слишком самоуверенным, слишком успешным, слишком удачливым, слишком...

\- Или ты ждал, что я кинусь к тебе, как раньше? - спросил вдруг Ариабарт.

\- Ты мне не нужен! - дернулся Жуслан.

\- Тогда перестань вести себя, будто твой папочка лишил тебя наследства в мою пользу!

Жуслана качнуло к Ариабарту. Если бы он выпил меньше, то попал бы кулаком тому в лицо, а так споткнулся и чуть не упал на брата.

Ариабарт засмеялся, сделал подсечку. Жуслан, падая, ухватил Ариабарта за китель и на полу они оказались вместе. На какую-то долю секунды Жуслан растерялся и Ариабарту удалось усесться на нем.

\- Вот так, - улыбнулся он. Протянул руку и взял со стола бутылку с вином. Жуслан смотрел, как Ариабaрт жадно отпивает из горлышка, как тонкая струйка вина стекает по его подбородку, вниз по шее, оставляет тёмные пятна на белом вороте рубашки. Отставив бутылку, Ариабaрт вопросительно глянул на него из-под длинных ресниц.

Жуслан облизал пересохшие губы. Ариабарт тихо засмеялся - у Жуслана волоски на руках поднялись от этого смеха - и наклонился к нему.

\- Хочешь, я тебя научу... получать информацию из личных источников? - спросил он.

\- Слезь с меня, - Жуслан почувствовал, как все его самообладание летит к чертям. Его будто утягивало куда-то.

Ариабарт поерзал на нем.

\- Слезть?

\- Да-а-а... - выдохнул Жуслан.

\- Сейчас, - Ариабарт поцеловал его так собственнически, что Жуслан чуть не задохнулся. Он поднял руку и сгреб волосы брата в горсти, не давая отодвинуться. Ариабарт дернул головой.

\- Мы ушли с самого начала банкета. Жуслан, хочешь попробовать главное блюдо?

Жуслан кивнул, не доверяя своему голосу.

Ариабарт слез с него, скинул сапоги и торопливо начал стягивать брюки. Жуслан следил за ним голодным взглядом, избавляясь от собственныx штанoв.

Быстрее, думал он. Ну пожалуйста.

Оставшись в одной рубашке, Ариабарт опустился на колени рядом с Жусланом. Демонстративно облизнулся. Жуслан завороженно смотрел, как он провел указательным пальцем по свому члену.

Ариабарт подался вперед, наклонился к Жуслану.

\- Знаешь, мне нравится, что ты мой брат! На некоторых планетах за инцест до сих пор смертная казнь… - он игриво провел языком Жуслану по губам.

Жуслан почувствовал, как ладонь с чем-то холодным и скользким накрыла его член, размазывая гель по всей длине.

\- Подожди…

Ариаберт медленно, смакуя каждое движение, опустился на член Жуслана, замер, тяжело дыша, немного приподнялся и опять резко опустился, двигая бедрами, застонав в голос. Жуслан зашипел и впился руками в бедра брата, резко набирая ритм.

\- Ох, братик. Давай. Ещё! И я пойду служить на флот.

\- Ох... не-е-ет, нет! Это не для тебя. Лежи. И не двигайся. Не вздумай кончать первым! – Ариабaрт сбросил с себя его руки, перевел дыхание… Вверх, и резко вниз, и снова и снова... Ариабарт стонал, не сдерживаясь.

Жуслан смотрел на его искаженное лицо и судорожно царапал ковёр в попытке не двигаться. Ариабарт выругался, опустившись на него и Жуслан не выдержал - снова попытался хоть немного набрать ритм.

На этот раз Ариабарт скинул его руки не сразу. Пару минут он наслаждался новым темпом, накрыв ладони Жуслана своими и запрокинув голову. Потом, неожиданно, сжал запястья брата, оторвал его руки от себя и рывком вжал их в ковёр рядом с головой Жуслана.

\- Держи руки при себе. Надо контролировать себя, братик. Особенно в присутствии ... А-а-ах!.. Твоего будущего повелителя. – Последние слова Ариаберт произнёс, практически касаясь его губ.

Жуслан рванулся вверх, накрывая губы Ариабарта своими, протолкнул язык в его рот, перевернул их так, что Ариабарт теперь лежал на ковре под ним. Он посмотрел в широко открытые глаза брата и снова поцеловал его - глубоко и грубо.

\- Повелителя, Ариабарт? Думаешь, у тебя получится лечь под Анвара, и тот назначит тебя новым Безземельным Лордом? - Жуслан с силой вошел в Ариабaрта, - Tы же так продвигаешься по службе. Да? Да? – шипел Жуслан, толкаясь после каждого "да".

\- Да-а-а!.. - Ариабарт откинул голову.

Жуслан вжал его в ковер.

\- Хочешь... быть... Лордом! Да? - М-м-м... - И Вселенная... у твоих ног... По трупам пойдешь... Да?.. И корона императора... Хочешь же?.. Хочешь! – Жуслан остановился, вышел из Ариабарта почти полностъю и прошептал, – чего ты хочешь?

\- Тебя! Ещё…. Быстрее!

Жуслан повиновался, вновь набирая ритм, выходя практически на всю длину, и потом резко входя снова. И снова, и снова… Свободной рукой скользя по члену брата, стараясь подобрать тот же ритм.

\- Какие погоны это будут? Капитанские? Адмиральские? Я же лучше их? Лучше?

\- Лучше-e-e... Жуслан! Сейчас…

\- Да... давай! – голос Жуслана звучал так, будто это он был на пределе.

Ариабaрт рвано вдохнул и впился ногтями брату в плечи, не слыша собственного крика.

Жуслан остановился, почти с обожанием глядя на выгнувшегося Ариабарта и ощущая, как тот вцепился ему в плечи. Черт, он почти кончил от одного его вида... Тряхнув головой, Жуслан притянул брата к себе, стараясь прижаться к нему всем телом, обнимая его руками за талию, приподнимая с ковра. Мелкий, частый, рваный ритм. Уже. Почти.

\- Да. Вот так. Вот так. Братик. Мой... - шептал Жуслан, и вдруг резко замер, хватая ртом воздух, а потом так же резко расслабился и с довольным стоном притянул Ариабарта ещё ближе к себе, утыкаясь носом ему в плечо.

\- Холодно, - пробормотал Ариабарт через пару минут.

\- М-м-м? - Жуслан поднял голову, рассеянно огляделся по сторонам в поисках чего-нибудь подходящего. Ни пледа, ни одеяла...

Тяжёлые, расшитые золотом портьеры показались весьма подходящими. Стараясь не отрываться от брата, Жуслан потянулся к ближайшей и дернул. Наверху что-то зазвенело, но портьера так и продолжала висеть. Жуслан недовольно хмыкнул и дернул еще раз. Под звук рвущейся ткани и лязг металла их накрыло тяжелым куском парчи. Где-то рядом приземлился металлический карниз. Жуслан хмыкнул ещё раз, теперь уже одобрительно, и улегся рядом с Ариабартом, накрыв их обоих с головой. Жуслан обнял брата, закинул ногу ему на бедро, устроил голову у него на плече.

В образовавшемся коконе душно пахло пылью, но зато было тепло.

***

Жуслан проснулся от яркого солнечного света, бившего ему в лицо.

Он поморщился, приоткрыл глаза и тут же снова зажмурился - под веки будто песка насыпали. Он услышал, как Ариабарт позади него пошевелился.

Ариабарт?..

У Жуслана застучало в висках. Он осторожно повернул голову, уткнулся взглядом в светлые растрепанные волосы. Сглотнул. Протянул руку, потряс Ариабарта за плечо.

\- А? - тот открыл глаза, посмотрел на Жуслана. - Ты что?..

\- Проваливай отсюда, - хрипло сказал Жуслан. Он попытался выпутаться из шторы, потрял равновесие, упал навзничь. И замер, пережидая приступ тошноты. - Одевайся и вали отсюда. И чтобы я тебя не видел.

\- Жуслан, ты спятил? - Ариабарт сел. Жуслан увидел, как он натягивает на плечи рубашку, которую так и не снял вчера. - Что ты из себя изнасилованную девственницу разыгрываешь?

\- Слушай, - Жуслан повертел головой, схватил лежащие рядом брюки, швырнул их Ариабарту. - Если ты поторопишься, то уйдешь сам.

\- Жуслан, ты идиот. Не устраивай представление.

Как ты можешь, хотел сказать Жуслан. Для тебя даже с родным братом переспать - уже ничего не значащий факт в биографии? Я думал, это все сплетни, а ты мне сам доказал, что и в самом деле... И теперь я тоже... - Я хочу, чтобы ты ушел. Мне на тебя смотреть противно.

\- Да? - зло прищурился Ариабарт. - Вчера я что-то не заметил, чтобы ты кривился от отвращения.

\- Я вчера слишком много выпил. Думаешь, я на тебя бы влез на трезвую голову? Не льсти себе.

Ариабарт стал нарочито медленно одеваться, нехорошо улыбаясь.

\- Главное, не вздумайте в самом деле идти на флот, лорд Жуслан. Иначe вам придется всю оставшуюся жизнь служить подо мной.

\- Думаешь? Учитывая, что по слухам, ты обслуживаешь только тех, кто старше тебя по званию, ты будешь - подо мной.

\- Не льсти себе, - Ариабарт точно скопировал недавние интонации Жуслана.

Жуслан подобрал брюки, с третьей попытки попал ногой в штанину - голова кружилась. Сказал:

\- Не знаю, кто тебя трахаться учил, но получилось у него хреново. Тебе только в третьеклассном борделе работать. Иди, пожалуйся ему. Кто это был, тот штабист?

\- Заткнись!

\- А... У тебя с ним любовь, да? - Жуслан влез в ботинки, подобрал рубашку, мундир. - Или он для тебя как замена отцу, по возрасту подходит? Ты же так любишь родственников...

... Жуслан растерянно моргнул, пытаясь отлепиться от пола. Было ощущение, что голова раскалывается на части.

\- Меня от тебя блевать тянет, - Ариабарт потер разбитые костяшки пальцев, развернулся, размеренным шагом вышел из комнаты.

Жуслан, поднялся, вышел в коридор, держась за стену - ноги подгибались. Добрел до лестницы, поднялся вверх, толкнул ближайшую дверь - ванная комната. Он еле успел дойти до унитаза - его вывернуло.

Хуже, чем тошнота и головная боль, были воспоминания. 

_"Братик. Мой."_

Жуслан застонал. Хотелось залезть под душ и оттереться - убрать впечатавшийся в память запах, въевшиеся в кожу прикосновения... Т _ак_ он этого не хотел.

В дверь постучали.

\- Жуслан? - голос отца.

Жуслан спустил воду, встал, открыл дверь.

\- Что?

\- В чем дело? - отец посмотрел на него, вздернул брови. - В комнате разгром, твой брат промчался мимо меня, будто за ним гнались... Вы опять подрались? Сколько раз я...

_"Мне нравится, что ты мой брат."_

Жуслан сгреб отца за воротник.

\- Он мне не брат! Мне плевать, что ты когда-то трахнул его мать - он мне не брат!

Он отпустил отца, который от изумления потерял дар речи, захлопнул дверь, защелкнул замок и рванулся к раковине.

***

На то, чтобы почистить архивы, у Фабиана ушло около трех часов. Завтра ему сдавать всю документацию преемнику и не должно остаться никаких следов его незаконных действий. Например, создания несанкционированной Юпитер элиты. Или неуничтожения выбракованных экземпляров. Или...

Фабиан уничтожал или изменял данные, удивляясь про себя, как часто он, оказывается, сумел нарушить закон.

Надо бы отметить эту склонность к авантюрам в документации по его генетической линии.

Он работал, поглядывая на часы. Вечером у него была назначена встреча с Аманом.

Даррен Аман отвечал за текущую деятельность Эоса. Из-за того, что обязанности Амана были довольно обширны - от повседневной жизни до обеспечения безопасности элиты, у него нередко случались конфликты с Главой Синдиката. Номинально он, как и остальные блонди, был подотчетен ему (и, разумеется, Юпитер). Фактически же, в Эосе именно Аман обладал бОльшей властью, чем даже Даарон Тауэр.

\- Я думаю, проблем не будет, - сказал Аман после ужина. Они сидели на балконе, наслаждаясь прохладным вечерним воздухом.

\- Прошу прощения?

\- Я же вижу, что вы волнуетесь за ваше ведомство.

\- Привычка, - улыбнулся Фабиан. - Я отвечал за него больше сорока лет. Кстати... Он передал Аману диск.

\- Это?..

\- Тут все данные по Титании. Неизмененные.

Аман вставил диск в комм, просмотрел файлы.

\- Не так уж они и отличаются от официальных.

\- Я всего лишь убрал упоминание о том небольшом инциденте девятнадцать лет назад.

Аман усмехнулся.

\- Небольшой? Даже я тогда заметил, как вы были возмущены.

\- Я считаю, что... - Фабиан поколебался и продолжил. - Я до сих пор считаю, что идея наказать их шла от Даарона, а не от Юпитер. И не уверен, что это не делалось в пику мне.

\- Вам надо было настоять на уничтожении ребенка.

\- Мне было интересно, - признался Фабиан. - Я не рассчитывал скрещивать эти две пары. Любопытно было посмотреть, что могло получиться. Но что им за провинность запретят дальнейшее размножение, я не ожидал. В конце концов, я расчитывал на еще несколько их детей. А так у меня оборвалось сразу две перспективных линии!

\- И что же вышло из этого адюльтера? - с мягкой насмешкой в голосе поинтересовался Аман.

\- Вы же смотрели новости.

\- Да, церемония была великолепна.

Фабиан услышал в голосе Амана сдержанную похвалу и улыбнулся про себя.

\- Учитывая, что мы не закладывали у него никаких особых способностей... у нас не было для этого возможностей, само собой разумеется... получилось очень даже неплохо. Не уверен, правда, что его место именно в армии. Но сейчас уже все равно слишком поздно что-то менять.

Аман ничего не ответил.

\- Даррен?

Аман будто очнулся. -

Я задумался... Фабиан, я думаю, что так даже лучше.

\- Что вы имеете в виду?

\- Я пока не уверен. Но я буду следить за его карьерой. Наверняка мы сможем его использовать.

\- Вы, - поправил его Фабиан. - У меня осталось совсем немного времени.

\- Если уж на то пошло, нам обоим придется передавать дела нашим преемникам. И надеяться на лучшее.

\- Вам в этом может повезти больше. Мне так и не удалось убедить Рауля.

\- Вы очень много сделали для нас, - Аман встал с кресла. Обойдя стол, он подошел прямо к Алерсу. - Фабиан, если бы не вы, у нас не было бы никаких шансов на успех. И когда Амои станет по-настоящему сильной державой - в этом будет ваша заслуга.

\- Не только моя, я надеюсь, - засмеялся Алерс. - Но мне все-таки хотелось бы знать, чем все закончится.

Аман сделал движение, будто собрался положить руку ему на плечо.

\- Мы все не сможем посмотреть на то, что будет после нас.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

_436 год по имперскому летоисчислению_

Около двенадцати часов ночи Аджиман получил сообщение от своего информатора в главном госпитале Валданы. Примерно через полчаса после этого пришел вежливый запрос от советника Мортона. Аджиман выругался про себя, поняв, что спокойного сна этой ночью ему не дождаться и стал ждать либо официального соoбщения от Безземельного Лорда, либо приглашения на аудиенцию от него же.

Запрос Мортона он пока что проигнорировал.

Ближе к четырем утра пришло требование Анвара немедленно прибыть во дворец.

Дорога заняла меньше получаса, сказывалось почти полное отсутствие транспорта на высших уровнях.

В коридорах дворца царила тишина, освещение было переведено на ночной режим. Аджиман шел, время от времени кивая знакомым охранникам. В приемной Безземельного Лорда его поприветствовал сонный секретарь, еле успевший прикрыть ладонью чашку кофе.

\- Доброй... хотя уже утро, Адриан. Остальные уже прибыли? - спросил Аджиман.

\- Его превосходительство вызвал только вас.

"Отлично."

Анвар стоял у окна, массируя виски.

\- А, лорд Ажиман. Прошу прощения, что вызвал вас так рано. Ситуация не терпит отлагательств. Вы знаете об аварии лорда Теодора?

\- Да, ваше превосходительство

. - Садитесь, лорд Аджиман... - Анвар нажал на кнопку комма. - Адриан, принеси нам кофе.

\- Как самочувствие лорда Теодора?

\- Состояние тяжелое. Его стабилизировали и переправили в Ураниборг. Сейчас его осматривают наши врачи, но прогноз неблагоприятный. Скорее всего, он будет вынужден уйти в отставку по состоянию здоровья.

\- В самом деле? - Аджиман ждал продолжения.

\- Нам нужно решить, кого сделать следующим князeм. Как все невовремя...

\- Это в самом деле была обычная авария?

С еле слышным шорохом открылась дверь и секретарь внес поднос с кофе. Анвар подождал, пока тот расставит чашки на столе и выйдет.

\- Да, лорд Аджиман, обычная авария. Водитель грузового корабля отвлекся, а автоматика не успела среагировать.

\- Кто бы мог подумать, - Аджиман едва не поморщился от крепости напитка и потянулся за печеньем. - Kнязь Титания становится жертвой нечастного случая. Не покушения, не террористического акта... Давно такого не было.

\- Мы тоже люди, - Анвар пожал плечами. - Как бы то ни было, мы должны обсудить возможные кандидатуры.

\- Мы не будем ждать лорда Жуслана и лорда Ариабарта? - невино спросил Аджиман.

Анвар тяжело посмотрел на него.

\- Я не буду спрашивать совета у восемнадцатилетних мальчишек, - он вздохнул. - Какие у вас предложения?

\- Рене Титания.

\- Хм... Анвар побарабанил пальцами по столу. - Я думал о маркизе Эстрада.

Аджиман еле сдержал удивленный возглас.

\- Почему именно он?

\- Сейчас нам нужен кто-то, от кого не будет проблем, - откровенно сказал Анвар.

\- При всем уважении... Мой брат может стать источником проблем. И скорее всего станет, - Аджиман посмотрел в окно и предложил. - Не проще ли будет вернуть пост кому-нибудь из двух князей в отставке?

\- Как вы себе это представляете, Аджиман? Это будет фарс.

\- Прошу прощения. А сын лорда Теодора?

\- Идрис? Нет, - Анвар задумался и еще раз произнес, - нет. Мало того, что ему всего 14... Я не уверен, что ему можно доверять. Он слишком неуравновешен.

\- В 14 лет это простительно, - заметил Аджиман.

\- Может быть он повзрослеет, - с сомнением сказал Анвар. - Но пока... Его, разумеется, нельзя делать главой ветви. До сегодняшнего дня не было случая, чтобы глава семьи не занимал княжеский пост. Я не хочу создавать прецедент.

\- Мой брат не подходит для этой должности, - твердо сказал Аджиман.

Анвар откинулся на спинку стула. - Советник Мортон просит у меня аудиенции. Я должен буду назвать ему имя следующего князя.

\- Мы все равно пока не можем отправить лорда Теодора в отставку, - увидев взгляд Анвара, Аджиман понял, что забылся. - Надо подождать еще несколько дней, пока врачи не смогут сделать более определенные прогнозы относительно его здоровья.

\- Да... - Анвар кивнул каким-то своим мыслям. - Вы правы. Заодно посмотрим, как поведут себя остальные кандидаты... или те, кто себя таковыми считает. Это будет даже полезно. Благодарю вас, лорд Аджиман.

Выходя, Аджиман задержался в дверях.

\- Мои соболезнования, лорд Анвар. Я знаю, что он ваш друг.

\- Благoдарю вас, - сухо сказал Анвар.

***

За свою бытность Безземельным Лордом Анвару приходилось вести великое множество неприятных и тяжелых разговоров. Но так, кaк сейчас, он чувствовал себя впервые.

Теодор был его другом - и в течении долгого времени. Теодор знал о Амои. Эти два качества делали его именно тем человеком, с которым Анвар мог бы время от времени говорить откровенно.

Не совсем откровенно, конечно же. Некоторые вещи нельзя было знать никому, кроме, разве что, Главы Синдиката.

Анвар был не в восторге от того, что придется расстроить давнего друга, но выбора не было. Благо клана - превыше всего. А назначение неуравновешенного подростка главой фамилии будет иметь противоположный эффект.

\- Отказывае... те? - переспросил Теодор.

\- Ваш сын слишком юн, чтобы достойно нести такое бремя.

\- Но...

Анвар заметил, что рука Теодора, которой тот опирался на костыль, дрожит. И добавил под влиянием внезапно нахлынувшей жалости:

\- Подождем, пока Идрис не повзрослеет.

Он знал, что будет изо всех сил препятствовать возведению Идриса в княжеское достонство. Почему-то ему не нравилась мысль о том, что тот получит столько практически неподконтрольной власти.

\- Что... сказал по этому поводу Юпитер? - Теодор достал из кармана платок и отер лоб.

\- Он оставил это на мое усмотрение. Юпитер предпочитает не вмешиваться во внутренние дела клана.

Эти слова Теодор должен был услышать и запомнить. Чтобы потом, когда придет срок, у него даже мысли не возникло...

\- Кого вы хотите на мое место?

\- Рене Титания.

Один из кузенов Теодора. По зрелом размышлении Анвар отказался от идеи сделать герцогом брата Аджимана. Иначе у их ветви семьи появилось бы слишком много влияния.

\- Этот выскочка?!

\- Он более, чем компетентен.

Теодор стоял, раздумывая. Наконец, словно собравшись с силами, он выпрямился.

\- Я готов вернуться к своим обязанностям.

От неожиданности Анвар на пару секунд потерял дар речи.

\- Не сомневайтесь, ваше превосходительство, я справлюсь. Как справлялся и раньше.

Анвар не выдержал:

\- Теодор! Ты же еле стоишь! Ты не выдержишь такой нагрузки!

\- Я хочу передать власть сыну. Я слишком многим пожертвовал ради Титании и Амои...

\- Как и я. Как и все мы.

\- Ты не можешь мне в этом отказать, - твердо сказал Теодор, глядя Анвару в глаза. - Не можешь.

Анвар потер перeносицу. В конце концов, что он теряет? Теодора он знает, а Рене не слишком бы отличался от него.

\- При одном условии. Если я решу, что ты не справляешься, ты уйдешь в отставку.

\- Да, ваше превосходительство.

После ухода Теодора Анвар обвел взглядом кабинет. Подчиненные Даарона наверняка так не выкидывают коленца. Иногда он на самом деле жалел, что в Титании ни под каким видом нельзя ввести институт нейрокоррекции. Некоторым она бы не помешала.

Он подумал о завтрашнем совещании - придется обьявить о решении Теодора, временно передать его обязанности остальным. Жуслан с Ариабартом наверняка опять начнут пикироваться, подозревая, что делают это изящно и незаметно для всех... Мальчишки! Как говорится в той поговорке? "Куда вы идете, оттуда я давно уже пришел." Одно хорошо - с их появлением совещания стали намного... живее.

Кстати... Анвар провел пальцами по клавишам комма. Включил защиту, набрал номер.

\- Рисо? Как ваши люди, готовы? Осталось немногo, я думаю.

***

_437 год_

\- ... учитывая, как там сейчас сильны антититанийские настроения, это может быть проблематично.

Аджиман замолчал и посмотрел на Безземельного Лорда, ожидая его реакции.

\- В таком случае нужно послать туда одного из князей. Покажем правительству Арау, с каким уважением мы к ним относимся, - улыбнулся Анвар. - Лорд Жуслан?

\- Ваше превосходительство, я считаю, что лорду Жуслану лучше остаться в Ураниборге, - возразил Теодор. - У него слишком много обязанностей.

И кроме того, ты боишься, что он достигнет успеха еще и тут, станет слишком популярным и Анвар задумается, не лучше ли ему взять на твое место еще одного молодого и энергичного, мысленно договорил Аджиман.

\- В самом деле, - Анвар тоже решил не спорить, не обращая внимания на недовольство Жуслана. - Лорд Ариабарт лететь не может, Арау несколько нервно относится к армии Титании. Лорд Аджиман мне будет нужен тут...

Анвар побарабанил пальцами по ручке кресла.

\- Я пошлю туда вашего отца, лорд Ариабарт. Это как раз его профиль, уговаривать несогласных на сотрудничество с Титанией. И лорд Александр тоже поедет.

Анвар недовольно посмотрел на Жуслана, который уже открыл рот для возражений и сказал: - Пираты.

Жуслан запнулся на середине слова.

\- Правительство Карта просит у нас защиты от пиратов.

\- У них же есть собственный флот, - удивился Ариабарт.

\- По их словам, он не справляется. Карт несет значительные убытки. Он выделил свои корабли для конвоя торговых судов, но они плохо вооружены и уступают кораблям пиратов.

\- Насколько я знаю, они подозревают в нападениях своих соседей.

\- Совершенно верно.

\- А... Понимаю, - произнес Жуслан.

Аджиман и Ариабарт синхронно подняли брови - Аджиман с уважением, Ариабарт - с таким искренним восхищением во взгляде, что у Аджимана скулы свело от попыток не рассмеяться.

Кузены не любили друг друга - это было общеизвестно. Стоило им оказаться в одном помещении и воздух начинал искрить от еле сдерживаемых негативных эмоций.

А на совещании у Безземельного Лорда надо было вести себя подобающе.

И это пока что давалось Жуслану и Ариабарту с трудом. Возраст и эмоции прорывались сквозь воспитание и Анвар пока что спускал им пикировки с рук. Иногда Аджиман подозревал, что Анвар именно поэтому так регулярно проводит встречи Совета. Смотреть, как эти двое стараются побольнее уколоть друг друга, было забавно.

\- Обьясните мне, лорд Жуслан, - вежливо попросил Ариабарт.

\- Если Карт предъявит соседям обвинение, их самих обвинят в пристрастности и подтасовке фактов. Даже если они поймают пиратов. Вернее, особенно, если они их поймают. Титанию во лжи никто не решится обвинить. Поэтому Чарту придется либо прекратить нападения, либо готовится к войне.

\- А если мы предоставим Карту помощь, это будет означать, что в случае чего мы будем на их стороне, - сказал Ариабарт.

\- Или сохранять нейтралитет, - кивнул Жуслан.

\- Умно. И никто не удивится, что Титания согласилась помочь уничтожить пиратов.

Все сидящие за столом кивнули. У клана Титании не было собственной территории (почему его глава и носил титул _Без_ земельного Лорда) и их в буквальном смысле кровная заинтересованность в безопасности космоса ни у кого вопросов бы не вызвала.

Могут же работать вместе, когда захотят, подумал Аджиман. Он встретился взглядом с Анваром и едва заметно покачал головой.

Когда я стану Безземельным Лордом, мысленно вздохнул Аджиман, Теодор уйдет в отставку. На его место придет Залиш. Кто будет четвертым, пока неясно. Но более чем вероятно, что эти двое будут среди князей старшими.

Он вздохнул уже открыто. Как бы не получилось, что он будет жить в очень интересное время. В том, что оно будет интересным, он уже не сомневался.

\- Я считаю, что лорд Ариабарт с блеском справится с пиратами, - продолжил Жуслан.

\- Я рад, что лорд Жуслан так высоко оценивает мои способности. Может быть, вы сами захотите этим заняться? Пираты нападают небольшими группами, их сможет уничтожить даже такой новичок, как вы... Лорд Жуслан, если мне не изменяет память, вы как-то изъявляли желание пойти служить на флот? Вот вам шанс показать, чего вы стоите.

\- Я и не знал, что вы мечтали о военной карьере, - удивился Аджиман.

\- Я тоже слышу об этом впервые, - даже Теодор заинтересовался.

\- Александр, ваш отец, говорил, что вы всегда хотели быть политиком.

\- Ошибки молодости, - невнятно пробормотал Жуслан, не встречаясь ни с кем взглядом.

Аджиман прикусил губу. Анвар вздохнул.

\- Как бы то ни было. Лорд Аджиман. Оставляю это дело на ваше усмотрение. Разберитесь с пиратами.

Аджиман прижал руку к груди.

\- Слушаюсь, ваше превосходительство.

***

Ариабарт отключил пульт, потянулся так, что кости хрустнули.

\- А на моем памятнике напишут: "бесславно погиб в бою с превосходящими силами противника", - пробормотал он. - А когда кто-нибудь спросит, что это был за противник, ему скажут - бюрократия.

Он только что кончил читать отчет старшего юриста флота, отправленного к Тайро. Увлекательное чтение, если вам нравится продираться сквозь юридические термины, чтобы узнать, как именно реагировали правительства планет и систем на вежливую просьбу пропустить боевые корабли Титании через их локальное пространство.

Ариабарт вспомнил последний прочитанный абзац , нахмурился. Надо скинуть все это аналитикам, пусть посмотрят, что там не так. Хотя это флотские аналитики, доставшиеся ему в наследство. Более чем компетентные, но...

Он посмотрел на часы. Потом - на календарь. И набрал на наручном комме номер. Хаас ответил не сразу.

\- Ваше превoсходительство?

Ариабарт прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть на маленьком экранчике обстановку за спиной Хааса. Явно не дома.

\- Добрый... вечер? Или уже ночь? Я не ожидал, что вы еще на службе.

\- Увы. В академии выпуск, у меня в комме несколько сотен личных дел. - Хаас вежливо подождал несколько секунд и спросил, - чем могу служить вам, лорд Ариабарт?

\- Мне хотелось бы поговорить с вами. Но если вы заняты...

\- Я уже закончил, - Хаас покосился куда-то в сторону и добавил, - на сегодня.

Он не один?

\- Ну... Я зайду к вам?

Хаас удивленно поднял бровь.

\- Я собирался идти домой. Составите мне компанию по дороге?

Ариабарт кивнул.

Он шел по пустым коридорам, думая, что идея обратиться к Рисо должна была прийти ему в голову гораздо раньше. Начальник управления кадров - идеально подходит для его целей.

Хаас ждал его у машины.

\- Я вас не оторвал от дел?

\- Нет. Я все равно собирался уходить. Есть предел, сколько почти одинаковых дел можно прочитать за один день.

Ариабарт сел в полутемный салон, вздохнул.

\- Устал? - он почувствовал, что Хаас положил руку ему на колено.

\- Еще как. Быстрее слетать куда-нибудь, чем написать об этом отчеты.

\- Очень мудрая система. Удерживает энтузиазм военных в рамках. Только подумай, что вы могли бы натворить, если бы не сдерживающее влияние отчетности.

Ариабарт улыбнулся.

\- Хочешь поехать куда-то конкретно?

\- Домой... - Ариабарт открыл глаза, посмотрел на Хааса. - Рисо, вы останетесь?

Хаас задумался, помотрел на наручный комм.

\- Останусь. Да.

\- Хорошо, - Ариабарт потер лоб. - Я рад.

Хаас пробормотал что-то неразборчивое, задавая маршрут.

***

Ариабарт упал на постель, раскинув руки.

\- Я мечтал об этом весь день!

\- Знаешь, когда я занял мою нынешнюю должность... то был весьма разочарован, как только понял, что могу свалить на заместителей только часть работы, - Хаас вытащил одеяло из-под Ариабарта. - Хочешь спать?

\- Нет, - Ариабарт повернулся на живот, наблюдая за Рисо из-под ресниц. Как удачно он об этом заговорил. - А у меня нет заместителя. Лорд Анвар в свое время предложил нескольких кандидатов, но там были... - он помахал рукой, пытаясь найти подходящие слова, - в общем, я решил, что лучше не надо.

\- Привередничаешь, - усмехнулся Хаас, расстегивая китель. - Может быть, стоило все-таки послушать Безземельного Лорда?

Ариабар приподнялся на локте.

\- Я и послушал... Рисо, а вы хорошо его знаете?

\- Лорда Анвара? - Хаас сел рядом с ним, глянул удивленно. - Откуда? Я встречался с ним, разумется, но у меня не тот пост, знаешь ли, чтобы запросто общаться с Его Превосходительством. Почему ты вдруг спросил?

\- Просто так.

Хаас оперся на спинку кровати, Ариабарт устроился на нем, потерся подбородком о грудь Рисо.

\- Я подумал...

\- Да?

Ариабарт вскинул голову, посмотрел на Хааса.

\- Мне пора начать собирать свой собственный штат. Свою... команду.

\- Чем тебе не нравятся те, кто с тобой работает сейчас?

\- Они меня устраивают. Но многие из них работали еще на моего отца, - Ариабарт кисло улыбнулся. - Хотелось бы, знаете ли, чтобы мои люди при взгляде на меня не думали что-нибудь вроде "а вот когда тебе было семь, ты попытался зайцем улететь на разрушителе".

И хотелось бы, чтобы они были преданы мне, добавил он мысленно. И чтобы я не думал, какую информацию они передают на сторону. Хорошо Жуслану. Он получил в наследство более лояльных подчиненных.

\- Ты в самом деле пытался?

\- Это была не моя идея, - Ариабарт медленно провел ладонями по бокам Рисо, с удовольствием наблюдая, как тот задержал дыхание. - И нас вовремя нашли.

\- Бог мой... Да, такое и правда не способствует субординации. Я посмотрю подходящих кандидатов. И пришлю досье.

Ариабарт кивнул, потянулся к его губам. Хаас отстранился.

\- Ты ради этого меня пригласил?

\- Нет, - Ариабарт пожал плечами. - Я просто вспомнил, когда вы сказали про заместителя. Я хотел вас увидеть.

Рисо посмотрел ему в глаза, смягчился, притянул к себе.

Ариабарт отвечал на поцелуй, думая, что кандидатов, которых выберет Рисо, надо будет еще как следует изучить.

Не тот пост у него, ну, ну... А как же тот разговор Хааса и Анвара, незадолго до того, как его отца отправили в отставку? И Хаас ведь явно знал, что это случится.

\- Берти... Что случилось?

\- Ничего, - Ариабaрт провёл языком по шее Рисо, вверх к подбородку. - Я думаю, может, мне и правда стоит использовать вас для личных нужд?

Хаас перевернул их, так что Ариабaрт оказался под ним.

\- И какие же у вашего превосходительства... нужды? - прошептал он, расстёгивая ремень Ариабарта.

\- Ммм... Наше превосходительство ... желает забыть как его зовут, а заодно и все слова кроме "ещё" и "быстрее".

\- Это я могу тебе обеспечить, - Рисо нарочито грубо стянул с Ариабарта брюки и принялся за собственную рубашку.

***

Ариабарт дошел до просторной кухни, щелнул по кнопке, включая новости. Глубоко втянул воздух - пахло одуряюще. Рисо встал первым и приготовил настоящий, свежесмолотый кофе. Как и обещал вчера. Или уже сегодня?

Ариабарт открыл дверцу шкафа, мурлыкая под нос какую-то мелодию, взял белую высокую чашку - подарок друзей из Академии. Он наливал кофе, когда услышал, как диктор сказал "Титания". Мы, как всегда, в новостях. Он обернулся, отпил глоток.

\- Вчера ночью...

Ариабарт увидел картину на экране, фотографии в левом верхнем углу. Поставил чашку.

\- ... отправленные с дипломатической миссией на Арау...

С ним бы связались, если бы...

\- ... Анвар Титания принес свои соболезнования семьям погибших...

Ариабарт сел на стул, не отрывая взгляда от экрана. Кто мог убить срaзу двух князей Титания? Пусть даже в отставке?

\- ... ответственность на себя взяла...

Какой еще теракт?!

\- Ариабарт? - Хаас зашел на кухню, - я только собрался тебя будить... Что?

\- Кажется, моего отца убили. Обоих... - он засмеялся.

\- Берти... - Хаас попытался обнять его, Ариабарт отдернулся.. - Черт. Мне жаль.

Ариабарт все никак не мог перестать смеяться.

\- Я комм... отключил... Все... Чтобы нам не мешали.

Хаас тряхнул его. Ариабарт резко замолчал, будто подавился воздухом, вытер щеки рукавом.

\- Мне надо идти.

\- Ты никуда не пойдешь в таком состоянии. На тебе лица нет.

\- Мне надо позвонить матери.

Он попытался встать, но Хаас надавил ему на плечи.

\- Сиди. Я принесу твой комм.

Пока он ходил, Ариабарт все смотрел на экран, где повторялись одни и те же картины.

\- Держи, - он и не заметил, как Рисо вернулся. Ариабарт благодарно кивнул.

На комме обнаружилось несколько сообщений - от Анвара, от подчиненых Ариабарта, от матери... От Жуслана?

Не думая, Ариабарт набрал его номер. Белое лицо Жуслана появилосъ на экранчике.

\- Ты знаешь?

Ариабарт посмотрел на его покрасневшие глаза.

\- Знаю.

Жуслан кивнул и молча отключился.

***

Анвар принес им свои соболезнования. Анвар пообещал наказать виновных по всей строгости. Анвар рассказал, какие уже предприняты шаги. Ариабарт сидел, сглатывая горечь, вертел в руках световое перо. До этого он пытался посидеть в библиотеке поместья. Стеллажи с дисками и шкафы с бумажными книгами обычно служили хорошим укрытием, но сегодня мать специально искала его. Ей надо было на ком-то сорваться.

Только сегодня он тоже сорвался.

Ариабарт посмотрел на свою ладонь. Когда мать оступилась и схватилась за щеку, он пришел в себя и сам испугался. Он уже дошел до того, что поднял на нее руку.

\- ... оставшиеся в живых террористы дали показания...

Пока тем утром за ним не приехал его водитель, Ариабарт успел посмотреть несколько выпусков новостей - по всем каналам показывали практически одно и то же. Обращение антититанийской группировки "Т'-аал" (услышав название, Ариабарт снова засмеялся и еле сумел остановиться), где они брали на себя ответственность. Речь Безземельного Лорда. Анвар сокрушался из-за гибели князей, из-за того, что по вине группы людей страдают мирные переговоры, обещал помочь правительству планеты в поимке террористов. Посмотрев как солдаты Титании штурмовали здания, где, как выяснилось той же ночью, находились лидеры группировки, Ариабарт снова переключил канал и попал как раз на обращение президента планеты о том, что они, разумеется, сделают все для доказательства своей доброй воли.

\- Я хочу его увидеть, - услышал он голос Жуслана.

Ариабарт повернулся и посмотрел на него.

\- Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, - осторожно сказал Анвар. - После взрыва...

\- Он мой отец.

О да, подумал Ариабарт. Ты по крайней мере знаешь, к кому из них двоих тебе идти. А мне, интересно, придется присутствовать на похоронах обоих? Он чуть не засмеялся, представив, как обьясняет всем присутствующим, почему сидит на месте члена семьи.

Последняя возможность свести счеты.

\- Нет, лорд Жуслан, я вынужден отказать вам. Как вы понимаете, тела изувечены почти до неузнаваемости.

Ариабарт посмотрел на побелевшего Жуслана.

Главное, не перепутайте их, чуть не сказал он. Мне-то все равно, а Жуслану будет неловко, если окажется, что все это время он рыдал не на той могиле.

\- Лорд Ариабарт?

\- Да, лорд Анвар?

\- Вы, разумеется, тоже можете взять несколько свободных дней.

\- Благодарю вас, в этом нет необходимости. Но я хотел бы получить доступ ко всем материалам дела.

Анвар явно удивился.

\- Как вам будет угодно. Ваше желание держать все под контролем вполне понятно.

Ариабарт кивнул.

Они с Жусланом синхронно поднялись и вышли в коридор, со всех сторон натыкаясь на сочувствующие взгляды.

Ариабарт был почти уверен, что бывших князей отправили в отставку за какую-то провинность. Он хотел узнать, что именно те умудрились сделать. И если он прав, и этот теракт имеет к их внезапной отставке какое-то отношение...

Они уже дошли до лифта, когда Жуслан окликнул его.

\- Ариабарт? Если хочешь...

\- Что?

\- Приходи к нам.

\- Зачем?

\- Он был и твой отец тоже.

\- Жуслан, пожалуйста, - Ариабарт поморщился. - Не будь таким сентиментальным. Или ты думаешь, я сейчас вдруг воспылаю любовью к чужому человеку? У меня от него были одни неприятности, вообще-то.

Жуслан зло сощурился.

\- Если считать твое существование одной из них - у меня тоже.

Ариабарт пожал плечами и нажал на кнопку вызова лифта.

***

\- Ваше превосходительство!

Аджиман мельком оглянулся - к нему со всех ног спешил мальчишка лет пятнадцати. Чей-то адьютант? Нет, тогда был бы в униформе. А так мальчишка был одет в строгий гражданский костюм. Черты лица знакомые. Какой-нибудь графский наследник, решивший зачем-то заручиться высокопоставленной поддержкой?

Аджиман махнул рукой, приглашая его следовать за собой. Он только что вернулся с военной базы, где около суток договаривался с представителями Карта о предоставлении титанийскому торговому флоту права беспошлинного прохода через их пространство. А потом общался с дипломатами Чарта, имевшими весьма бледный вид.

\- Слушаю.

\- У меня есть информация, что некоторые члены имперской фамилии, при поддержке высокопоставленных офицеров армии Валданы, планируют устроить дворцовый переворот, - выпалил мальчишка, едва поспевая за ним. - И они также связаны с антититанийской коалицией.

Аджиман замедлил шаг. Заговоры, как против имперской семьи, так и против Титании, существовали всегда. Прошел примерно месяц с тех пор, как погибли бывшие князья, и различные группировки, желающие изменить существующий порядок вещей, активизировались, вдохновленные примером.

Анвар был этим весьма доволен. Они уже выявили больше недовольных, чем за последние несколько лет. В конце концов, Аджиман признал, что Анвар был прав, когда поручил это Жуслану. Тот проявлял вполне понятное рвение. Хотя временами также - излишнюю мягкость.

Так какой именно заговор имеется в виду?

\- В самом деле? - спросил Аджиман, пытаясь не показать никаких эмоций. Например, не рассмеяться. Мальчишка был так серьезен...

\- Они встречаются завтра в полночь, в пригороде столицы, - кивнул тот.

Аджиман посмотрел на него внимательнее. Он его уже видел, но давно и ...

Он моргнул.

\- Вы - сын князя Теодора?

\- Я его наследник, Идрис, ваше превосходительство.

Аджиман едва не спросил, что стало с большой зеленой лягушкой. Он подозревал, что за такой вопрос Идрис, как и любой подросток убежденный в своей... как это говорят на современном молодежном слэнге? - крутизне, возненавидит его на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

\- И почему вы это говорите мне? А не вашему отцу?

\- Мой отец в данный момент находится с инспекцией на границе. А поскольку я до сих пор не утвержден в наследовании, как следующий глава фамилии, то мне потребуется слишком много времени, чтобы получить аудиенцию у Безземельного Лорда. - Идрис помолчал и нехотя добавил, - Ситуация некритична, но я считаю, что неразумно ничего не предпринимать.

Аджиман пару секунд разглядывал его.

Мотивы Идриса были совершенно прозрачны - заручиться хорошим отношением следующего Безземельного Лорда, чтобы получить вожделенный титул. Пошел же он именно к Аджиману, а не к одному из других князей - Жуслан или Ариабарт попытались бы использовать ситуацию в свою пользу. Вовремя раскрытый заговор может принести несколько дополнительных очков.

Наверное, это потому, что в его сознании "сын лорда Теодора" так и ассоциировалось до сих пор с мальчиком в сером комбинезончке, но Аджиман чувствовал чуть не умиление, глядя, как тот пытается пробитъся в высшую лигу титанийской политики. Что же, способ Идрис выбрал правильный...

\- Я рассчитывал, что вы дадите мне надлежащие инструкции, - прибавил Идрис.

Оставь их в покое, чуть не сказал Аджиман. Тех, кто действительно способен причинить вред Титании, ты не вычислишь. А эти пусть и дальше считают, что борются против нас. Под нашим присмотром они вполне могут это делать.

\- Оставляю это на ваше усмотрение, лорд Идрис, - ответил он вместо этого. - Разберитесь с этим делом, пока кто-нибудь не услышал обо всем.

Если Идрис хочет доказать свою полезность - вот ему шанс. А если он окажется некомпетентным, то лучше узнать об этом как можно раньше.

\- Слушаюсь, - ответил Идрис, явно с трудом удержавшись, чтобы не отсалютовать.

\- После я ожидаю ваш доклад, лорд Идрис.

Идрис откланялся и убежал, изо всех сил стараясь сохранять при этом достоинство.

Аджиман посмотрел ему вслед и вздохнул. Анвар наверняка будет этим недоволен.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

_437 год, май._

День рождения императора Валданской империи отпраздновали с небывалым размахом. Жуслан по этому поводу отпустил вполголоса несколько замечаний и Ариабарт против воли улыбнулся. Теодор сделал вид, что не услышал критику Его Величества, а может, и в самом деле не услышал - в последнее время он выглядел хуже обычного. Аджиман и Анвар, которые что-то обсуждали между собой, не обратили никакого внимания.

Никто из них не был в восторге от того, что приходится спускаться на планету и принимать участие в нелепом спектакле. Император, недавно взошедший на трон, был не особенно умен и откровенно не любил Титанию. Ариабарт, встретившись с ним впервые, с трудом сохранил бесстрастное выражение лица, настолько он был поражен его поведением.

Любой наследник пяти семей уже в десять лет владел собой куда лучше.

Хаас, которому тогда пришлось выслушивать впечатления Ариабарта от де юре властителя большей части Вселенной, вздохнул и сообщил, что по слухам, новоиспеченный император в свое время рвался взять под контроль флот. От таких мыслей пришли в ужас даже его собственные придворные, понимавшие, как отреагирует на такое Титания. Ариабарт хохотал до боли в животе, представив лицо Анвара, когда тот услышал о идее императора.

За два года, прошедших с этой встречи, мнение Ариабарта об императоре не изменилось ни на йоту.

С бала в честь именинника они удалились так быстро, как только позволял протокол.

Прежде чем уйти в свою каюту, Анвар подозвал к себе Ариабарта.

\- Лорд Ариабарт. В Уранибург прибывает следователь, возглавляющий группу, расследующую теракт. Доклад он будет делать мне. Вы хотели бы потом поговорить с ним лично?

\- Да, ваше превосходительство.

\- С вашего позволения, милорд, я тоже хотел бы присутствовать на этой встрече, - вмешался Жуслан.

\- У меня нет возражений, - ответил Анвар.

\- Как хотите, лорд Жуслан, - Ариабарт подумал, что так даже лучше. Жуслан мог задать вопросы, которые ему самому просто не пришли бы в голову. Хотя, как знал Ариабарт, его брат до сих пор не подозревал, что со смертью их отца может быть что-то нечисто.

В отведенной ему каюте Ариабарт уселся на кровать и с сомнением посмотрел на комм. Может, удастся хоть немного поспать, пока они летят в Уранибург, а не заниматься снова делами.

Ему казалось, что за последние пару месяцев он смог присесть всего несколько раз.

Сразу после похорон отца ему пришлось улететь в дипломатическую миссию. Неважно, что Ариабарт был военный - князь Титания должен был заниматься политикой.

Во время миссии под началом Ариабарта оказался Залиш Титания, сын лорда Анвара. Ситуация была щекотливая. С одной стороны, Ариабарт был старше по возрасту, званию и положению. С другой - было общеизвестно, что Залиш должен занять княжеский пост, когда его отец отдаст титул Безземельного Лорда Аджиману. А еще Залиш, как и Ариабарт, был военным.

Ариабарт знал, что это очередная проверка, причем и для Залиша тоже. Выберешь ли ты свое личное благо и попытаешься подставить будущего конкурента, или будешь думать о клане и выполнишь миссию.

К его удивлению, они с Залишем довольно неплохо поладили.

После возвращения начались заседания в палате лордов валданской империи, на которых были князья были обязаны присутствовать.

Потом была авария в Уранибурге, которая чуть не на полчаса вывела из строя всю воздухозаборную систему одного из нижних уровней: техник-эксплуатационник умудрился повредить одну из труб, по которой доставлялся кислород. При этом пострадал один из давних друзей Ариабарта, так что тот не испытывал к виновнику никакого сочувствия. Если учесть, какой крик поднялся в СМИ - тот еще легко отделался.

А когда Матео выписали из станционного госпиталя, пострадал Ариабарт, попав после устроенной в честь выздоровления друга вечеринки в идиотское положение.

Хотя ему удалось выйти из него почти без потерь...

***

Руководителя следственной группы Анвар продержал у себя около двух часов. Ариабарт все это время провел в кабинете Жуслана. Хотелось ему говорить с братом или нет - общие дела вынуждали их общаться почти каждый день.

Следователь оказался невысоким полным человеком, которому явно было не по себе оттого, что он обратил на себя внимание правящей титанийской верхушки. Он все время вытирал лоб и выпил несколько стаканов минеральной воды, но говорил на удивление звучным басом.

Ничего нового Ариабарт, в принципе, не услышал.

Выстрел был произведен из стандартного армейского гранатомета, используемого наземными вооруженными силами Арау. Он даже не был списаным - оперативники титанийской СБ нашли сержанта, втихую приторговывающего оружием.

Из-за того, что на планете были сильны антититанийские настроения, у обоих князей в отставке было с собой больше охранников, чем обычно при таких визитах. Из-за этого и почти никто из бунтовщиков не остался в живых. Когда машину с двумя дипломатами разнесло на куски, охранники, едущие в другом автомобиле, среагировали моментально. Все возможные пути отступления были перекрыты вызванной местной полицией и солдатами Титании. Стрелков нашли, они оказали сопротивление при аресте и охранники, потерявшие голову (пока что в переносном смысле) открыли огонь на поражение.

Одному из стрелков повезло больше других и он попал в госпиталь. Где его и сумели допросить, установив связь покушения с Т'-аал.

А потом - на самом деле с момента покушения прошло всего несколько часов - Безземельный Лорд отдал приказ уничтожить терорристическую группировку. Что и было сделано солдатами Титании.

Следователь вздохнул и снова вытер лоб.

\- Вы узнали, почему они оба ехали в одной машине? - спросил Жуслан.

\- Им надо было о чем-то поговорить, как сказал один из охранников.

\- Интересно, о чем...

\- Ну... они же были родственники и давние коллеги, - вежливо ответил следователь.

Ариабарт с Жусланом переглянулись.

Не стоило посвящать постронних в семейную историю, но любой, знающий князей в отставке хоть немного, сразу же обратил бы на это внимание. Они ненавидели друг друга, и для такого совместного времяпрепровождения должна была найтись действительно серьезная причина.

\- Чего они хотели добиться? - спросил Жуслан. - Они же должны были понимать, что Титания не позволит так себя оскорбить. Устроить теракт и уничтожить надежду на мирные переговоры... Зачем?

\- Они не думали, ваше превосходительство, - ответил следователь. - Те, с кем я разговаривал во время расследования, твердили одно и то же. Фанатики.

Ариабарт пожал плечами.

\- Когда им вынесут приговор?

\- На днях, ваше превосходительство. Доказательная база такая, что им не на что надеяться.

Жуслан кивнул.

\- У вас есть еще ко мне вопросы? - чуть не с робостью обратился к ним следователь.

Жуслан покачал головой. Ариабарт заколебался. Он знал, что нужно еще что-то спросить, но как сказал один из его аналитиков "сомнения к делу не подошьешь".

\- Вы еще долго пробудете в Уранибурге?

\- Еще два дня.

\- Я вас вызову, если потребуется.

\- Да, ваше превосходительство.

Ариабарт вызвал секретаря, чтобы следователя проводили до выхода - посетитель, незнакомый с дворцом Безземельного Лорда мог проплутать там несколько часов. Вернувшись, он увидел, что Жуслан ждет его.

\- Ты что-то хотел?

Жуслан раздраженно хмыкнул. Почему-то каждый раз, когда Ариабарт оставался с ним наедине, Жуслан забывал о своей обычной сдержанности.

\- Зачем тебе это нужно?

\- Что?

\- Все это! - Жуслан обвел его кабинет рукой. - Доступ к материалам дела, встречи со следователем... Что ты кому пытаешься доказать?

\- Я ничего не хочу доказать, - ответил Ариабарт. - Я хочу знать.

\- Тебе спать будет слаще, если ты выяснишь, что они перед смертью мучались?

\- Ты бредишь, - опешил Ариабарт. Он впервые задумался, как его интерес выглядел со стороны, для тех, кто знал, как в его семье действительно обстояли дела. Он понадеялся, что Анвар тоже придет к такому же выводу, как и Жуслан - что дело в обычном злорадстве, или странном интересе. Главное, чтобы не заподозрил правду.

\- Я хочу знать, почему они это сделали, - сказал он Жуслану. - Почему они решили рискнуть даже будущим своей планеты.

Взгляд Жуслана еле заметно смягчился.

\- А по-другому ты это выяснить не можешь?

\- Я, братик, тех, кто не любит Титанию, вижу на экране тактического компьютера, - огрызнулся Ариабарт. - А не лично присутствую на допросах.

\- Именно поэтому лучше выявлять недовольных до того, как придется посылать флот.

\- Тебе виднее. Ты же этим и занимаешься.

Жуслан пожал плечами.

\- Спокойной вам ночи, лорд Ариабарт.

Ариабарт зло посмотрел ему вслед и вызвал шофера. На сегодня с него хватит.

***

Сев в машину, Ариабарт прислонился виском к прохладном стеклу. Может, так головная боль пройдет.

Возвращаться в пустые, если не считать слуг, апартаменты не хотелось. Он и так достаточно времени провел один. Ариабарт глянул на часы и пробормотал шоферу адрес. Рисо недавно сказал, что они стали редко видеться? Вот и встретятся.

Он отослал короткое сообщение, мало ли, какие планы были у Хааса на сегодняшний вечер.

Особых планов у Хааса не оказалось. Зато Ариабарту он был явно рад.

\- Ничего, что я без предупреждения?

\- Ты еще извинись, что пришел без предварительной договоренности, - Хаас провел его в гостиную. - Садись. Выпьешь чего-нибудь

? - Яду? - увидев взгляд Хааса, Ариабарт поспешно сказал, - да нет, все в порядке. Просто я весь день провел на планетe.

\- День рождения императора? Понятно. После ужина я тебе сделаю вино со специями. Которое тебе тогда понравилось.

\- Ммм... - Ариабарт согласно кивнул и откинулся на спинку дивана.

Все, можно расслабиться. Сегодняшний вечер он проведет спокойно, ни о чем не думая.

Хаас ушел на кухню, Ариабарт немного посидел в тишине, потом встряхнулся и встал. Прошел по комнате, дотрагиваясь до мебели, наслаждаясь ощущением мягкой ткани под ладонями. У книжного шкафа провел пальцем по дискам с книгами. Тяжелые портьеры не выпускали свет на улицу. Арабарту было... уютно. Спокойно. Он хмыкнул и направился на кухню. Готовить Хаас предпочитал сам.

\- Скоро все будет готово. Ариабарт прислонился к дверному косяку, вдыхая запахи.

\- Рисо, вы же холостяк. Где вы научились так готовить?

\- Или это или регулярные походы к врачу из-за язвы желудка. Или гастрита. Хотя с моей работой они мне и так обеспечены. И я же просил называть меня на ты. Мы уже достаточно знакомы, как думаешь?

\- Привычка, - Ариабарт пожал плечами. - Сначала субординация не позволяла тыкать, потом так... получилось.

\- Так может, пора от этой привычки отказаться?

\- Попробую, - сказал Ариабарт, точно зная, что так и будет продолжать говорить Хаасу "вы".

\- Мне надо будет вечером просмотреть еще несколько дел.

После ужина они устроились в гостиной - Хаас уселся на кресло и с головой погрузился в комм. Он время от времени снимал очки, покусывал дужку и что-то бормотал. Ариабарт улегся на диван, потягивая горячее вино, и вспоминал перебранку с Жусланом.

\- Я же прав? - спросил он в пространство.

\- Что, прости? - Хаас нaдел очки и посмотрел на него. - Я не расслышал.

\- Я просто думаю вслух. Мой кузен...

\- Лорд Жуслан?

\- Он самый. Он считает себя самым умным, - Ариабарт опять хмыкнул.

\- Он не один такой, мне кажется, - Хаас снова вернулся к комму.

\- Я не как он!

\- Конечно, нет. В тебе я уверен.

Ариабарт мрачно посмотрел в потолок. Рисо над ним смеется.

\- Сначала император, потом этот следователь, потом Жуслан, - пробормотал он. - Не мой день.

\- Какой следователь? - рассеянно спросил Хаас.

\- Который ведет дело об убийстве моего отца.

\- Ты с ним встречался? Зачем, Ариабарт?

Ариабарт удивленно пожал плечами.

\- Мне... интересно.

Хаас посмотрел на него:

\- Ты поэтому такой дерганный. Я знаю, тебе это тяжело...

\- Не особенно, - честно признался Ариабарт. Он увидел расстроенный взгляд Хааса и продолжил, - я просто хочу понять.

\- Что?

\- Как можно так не любить Титанию, чтобы пренебречь даже благополучием родной планеты, - Жуслан этому поверил, поверит и Хаас.

\- И что тебе это даст?

\- Например, я буду знать, чего делать не нужно, если не хочешь взлететь на воздух, - махнул рукой Ариабарт.

Он подождал какой-нибудь ответной реплики, а когда молчание затянулось - повернул голову к Хаасу. Тот сидел, покусывая дужку очков и смотрел на Ариабарта со странным выражением в глазах.

\- Не думаю, что ты взлетишь на воздух, Берти, - наконец сказал он.

Ариабарт улыбнулся ему:

\- Что вы делаете? - спросил он, чтобы перевести разговор на другую тему.

\- Просматриваю личные дела. Лорд Анвар решил создать рабочую группу, для решения проблемы противометеоритной защиты, слышал, наверное?

\- Да. Но почему вы-то этим занимаетесь?

\- Потому что я должен решить, подходят ли предложенные кандидатуры для работы с секретными матриалами. Нужный допуск есть не у всех.

\- И все свалили на вас, - Ариабарт допил последние капли, даже перевернул кружку, чтобы ничего не оставить.

\- И все на меня. Я просто обречен создавать идеальные группы, которые будут выполнять идеальную работу.

\- Недостатки вашей должности, - Ариабарт засмеялся вместе с Хаасом, стараясь скрыть волнение. Его будто ударило током. Он вспомнил, что сказал следователь в самом начале их встречи. "Все было тщательно спланировано и команда была подобрана просто идеально." Совпадение, конечно, но тот странный разговор с Анваром...

Ариабарт напрягся. Впервые в присутствии Хааса ему стало не по себе. Он посмотрел на Рисо, задумчиво читавшего очередное дело. Нет, не может быть. Завтра он прикажет все проверить.

\- Помните Деррека? - спросил Ариабарт.

\- А как же, - пробормотал Хаас, не отрываясь от комма.

\- Возьмите его в эту группу. Нужный допуск у него есть. И необходимая квалификация тоже.

Хаас согласно кивнул:

\- Неплохая идея. Ты сможешь без него обойтись?

\- Если недолго - вполне.

Хаас что-то пометил и продолжил чтение.

***

Его потряхивало весь вечер. Даже после того, как Рисо наконец-то отложил комм и пересел на диван к Ариабарту. Они разговаривали о каких-то пустяках, Рисо гладил его по руке, будто чувствуя, что ему не по себе. К облегчению Ариабарта, он решил, что тот все еще злится на Жуслана. Ариабарт наскоро сочинил, вернее, вспомнил, несколько жалоб на брата и перевел разговор на другую тему. А потом Хаас встал и под его взглядом Ариабарт чуть не поежился.

\- Пойдем? - спросил Рисо.

\- Да, - Ариабарт поднялся.

Хаас взял его за руку и потянул за собой. Все как всегда, но Ариабарт чувствовал себя странно. В спальне Рисо прижал его спиной к закрытой двери.

\- Я скучал по тебе.

Ариабарт не смог заставить себя ответить.

Он тоже скучал, по тем временам, когда мог доверять Хаасу безоговорочно. А сейчас... он чуть не засмеялся, поняв, что единственным человеком, которому он все еще верил, был Жуслан. Несмотря на все их конфликты и ссоры Жуслан был своим.

Ариабарт застонал, выгибаясь навстречу рукам Хааса. Вот если бы они были чуть потоньше... И волосы - теплее, и пахли пряно. Как тогда, на ковре у.... Он осознал, куда ведут его мысли. Ариабaрт дёрнулся, уставился на Рисо в упор.

\- Что случилось? Я что-то не так делаю?

Представлять одного на месте другого. И не просто кого-то там, а собственного брата. Просто апогей лжи. Это... возбуждало.

\- Нет, нет, всё хорошо. Всё очень хорошо! - прошептал Ариабaрт, прикрывая глаза так, чтобы видеть только губы своего любовника, откидывая голову под его поцелуями, представляя волосы цвета осеннего заката под своими руками...

Потом, уже в постели, он завязал себе глаза шейным платком Хааса.

\- Поиграй со мной!

\- Да, - со стоном, на выдохе.

Теперь не надо было закрывать глаза, стараясь не разбить собственную иллюзию. Теперь можно было полностью отдаться ощущениям, представляя другое, столь похожее на своё, лицо; и кусать простыни в экстазе, стараясь заглушить чужое имя на своих губах.

Утром Ариабарт проснулся первым. Полежал, глядя на Хааса, вспоминая вчерашние мысли и потянулся за коммом. С недавних пор он приучился класть его рядом с собой на автомате. Осторожно поднялся с постели, вышел на кухню.

\- Деррек? Жду вас через час у меня в кабинете.

Деррек надежный человек, ему он может поручить проверку.

Смешно, подумал Ариабарт. Его мне сосватал именно Хаас. И Деррек был чуть не в экстазе от возможности работать на одного из князей Титания. А теперь я использую его против бывшего покровителя. Он услышал, как Хаас позвал его, проснувшись, и виновато улыбнулся.

Что на него вчера нашло, представлять Жуслана?

***

Стоило Ариабарту дойти до кабинета и сесть на стул, как появился адьютант с документами на подпись, сводкой новостей и докладными от глав отделов. И с чашкой кофе, к счастью.

Ариабарт с удовольствием отпил глоток, прежде чем попытаться разобраться хоть с какими-нибудь делами. Из дома Хааса он практически сбежал, так что позавтракать ему не удалось. Поэтому сладкий кофе, с тремя ложками сахару и сливками, был необходим - неразумно планировать заговор против непосредственного начальства с пониженным содержанием глюкозы в крови.

Ариабарт работал, все время поглядывая на часы и считая минуты до прихода Деррека Трайса.

Он примерно знал, чего можно ждать от Деррека. Тот был не военным - он закончил ведущий технический университет на своей родной планете и попался на глаза одному из "охотников за талантами" СБ. Титания повсюду искала способных людей, которых можно было бы поставить себе на службу. Как правило, такие предложения охотно принимались - Титания умела быть благодарной.

Служба в СБ у Деррека не удалась - его чуть было не уволили. Хаас предложил Ариабарту взять того в свой штаб. Пообщавшись с Трайсом, Ариабарт согласился. И до сих пор не понимал, почему СБшное начальство предпочло избавиться от талантливого аналитика, вместо того, чтобы выработать правильную линию поведения с ним. Надо было просто не обращать внимания на его расхлябанность, несоблюдение субординации и своеобразную манеру общения.

\- Прошу прощения, ваше превосходительство.

Ариабарт указал ему на стул.

\- Ничего страшного. Присаживайтесь. У меня для вас хорошие новости, Деррек.

\- Да? - оживился Деррек. - Мы получим фонды?..

Ариабарт моргнул. Какие еще фонды?.. Ах да.

\- Да, получите. Но я не об этом. Вас включат в группу, которая будет заниматься противометеоритной защитой.

\- Меня?

\- Если вы не против, разумеется.

\- Против? Нет! - Деррек подскочил на стуле. - Я же знаю, кого туда уже пригласили! Профессор Нойман, хотя бы. Работать с ним - да такой шанс выпадает раз в жизни! Простые смертные вроде меня его даже не видят! Удивительно, как эти параноидальные вояки согласились, что я тоже буду этим заниматься, я думал, они наберут группу только из cвоих аналитиков.

"Параноидального вояку" Ариабарт проглотил, даже не поперхнувшись - он и не такoе от него слышал. Он только заметил:

\- Вы же теперь тоже флотский аналитик, Деррек.

Трайс отмахнулся от этого факта. Он был слишком увлечен предстоящей работой, чтобы обращать внимания на мелочи вроде того, кто платит ему жалованье. Ариабарт наблюдал за ним чуть не с умилением.

\- У меня к вам просьба, Деррек.

\- Все, что угодно! - улыбнулся Трайс.

\- У вас будет почти неограниченный доступ к материала, как нашей СБ, так и к файлам всех планет, входящих в империю.

\- Да, да...

\- Не говоря уже о службе безопасности Уранибурга.

Которая подчинялась лично Безземельному Лорду. И у которой под колпаком были даже князья. Не говоря уже о всех остальных обитателях станции.

\- Да?

\- Я хочу, чтобы вы поискали кое-что для меня. Доказательства. Что контр-адмирал Хаас причастен к теракту на Арау. В котором погибли бывшие князья.

Деррек резко замолчал. Он жевал нижнюю губу, глядя на Ариабарта ничего не выражающим взглядом. Ариабарт терпеливо ждал, пока тот решит, как реагировать.

Наконец Деррек решился:

\- У вас есть сведения, что он к этому руку приложил?

\- У меня есть... подозрения.

Деррек взял лежащее на столе световое перо и принялся вертеть его в пальцах.

\- Я надеюсь, что это всего лишь досадное недоразумение, - сказал Ариабарт. - Я очень ценю контр-адмирала. В конце концов, я многому у него научился в свое время. Поэтому если вы мне в конце концов скажете, что он не имеет ко всему случившемуся никакого отношения, я буду только рад.

\- А если нет?

\- В таком случае... - Ариабарт пожал плечами, - тогда погиб мой отец. Я буду вынужден действовать ... соответствующе.

Во взгляде Деррека промелькнуло сочувствие, как и рассчитывал Ариабарт.

\- Я... посмотрю. Но, лорд Ариабарт - почему вы не пошли к Безземельному Лорду?

\- Я не могу предъявлять обвинения без конкретных доказательств, - тихо сказал Ариабарт, не спуская с Деррека глаз. - А если он невиновен? Я не хочу портить ему репутацию.

\- Разве взлом файлов СБ не считается государственной изменой?

\- Нет. Разве что вы взломаете их в личных целях, - улыбнулся Ариабарт. - К тому же вы действуете по моему приказу. И... это же интересная задача?

\- Это будет интересно, да, - медленно пробормотал Трайс. - Действительно интересно... - Он оживился. - Кое-что я смогу скинуть на мой отдел. Оформлю это, как статистическое исследование. Мы их часто проводим, никто ничего не заметит. Вызову из моего университета Николаса, он как-то говорил... Да. Сколько времени у меня есть?

\- Сколько вам понадобится. Мне нужны доказательства.

Он схватил лежащий на столе ежедневник Ариабарта и принялся что-то писать.

\- Я сейчас составлю список...

Через полчаса Ариабарт еле выпроводил его из кабинета. Деррек был в восторге от поставленной перед ним "интересной задачи". Он не придал особого внимания тому, что будет искать компромат на человека, который всегда к нему хорошо относился, и что он фактически в одиночку будет работать против своей бывшей конторы. Ему хватило заверения, что в случае чего отвечать за все будет Ариабарт.

Ариабарт лично проводил его до выхода из Генштаба - чтобы Деррек не принялся с рассеянным видом слоняться по коридорам. Он подвел его к одному из боковых входов, который, использовался нижними чинами и где на Деррека никто бы не обратил внимания. Выйдя на крыльцо, он заметил выходившего из машины Хааса. Ариабарт торопливо попрощался с Дерреком и подошел к Рисо.

\- Доброе утро, ваше превосходительство, - официальным словам противоречил мягкий тон. Хаас проводил взглядом Деррека.

\- Я сказал ему, что он будет работать в той группе, - как бы извиняясь улыбнулся Ариабарт. - Ничего?

\- Нет, все в порядке. Они отошли немного в сторону от лесницы, чтобы удобнее было разговаривать. Один из проходящих мимо офицеров, поднимаясь по ступеням, споткнулся о кадку с растением и выругался. Ариабарт и Хаас переглянулись. Кому-то из администрации пришла в голову идея немного украсить входы в Генштаб настоящими растениями. После скандала с экослужбой все закончилось тем, что у входов поставили горшки с небольшими кустиками, которые все время передвигали на другие места.

\- А идея была хорошей, - задумчиво сказал Хаас. - Лейтенант, следите за речью.

Офицер, все еще кипящий из-за кадки обернулся, чтобы сорвать на непрошенном советчике злость. Увидел погоны Хааса, Ариабарта и торопливо извинившись, ушел.

\- Ты сегодня так рано убежал, - Хаас говорил тихо, чтобы их не услышали.

\- У меня много дел. Я, наверное, пару недель буду занят. Не смогу приходить. Извини.

\- Я не жду, что ты будешь проводить со мной все свободное время, - спокойно ответил Хаас.

Ариабарт улыбнулся. Как удачно, что Рисо так считает. Он кивнул знакомому лейтенанту, проходящему мимо.

\- Ты его знаешь?

\- Да, он служил на "Нике", когда мы летали в систему Миру. Они тогда отличились.

\- Да, их можно было запомнить.

Ариабарт не стал говорить, что он старался запоминать имена всех, с кем ему приходилось работать хоть какое-то время, или с кем он встречался более двух раз. Он прекрасно знал, что каждый человек считает себя чем-то исключительным и очень хорошо относится к тому, кто поддерживает в нем эту веру.

\- А ее ты тоже знаешь? - кивнул Хаас в сторону проходящей мимо девушки. Арабарт обернулся.

\- Конечно. Эдна. Я не знал, что она снова в Уранибурге...

\- Снова?..

\- Когда мы встречались в последний раз, она как раз собиралась улетать вместе с миссией Жуслана.

\- Вы, похоже, хорошо знакомы.

Ариабарт засмеялся.

\- Я тебе как-нибудь расскажу, как мы познакомились. Мне до сих пор неудобно, когда я об этом вспоминаю. Решил, называется, спасти девушку от патруля военной полиции.

\- Они к ней приставали?

\- Нет, они... - Ариабат замялся. - Помнишь, я говорил, что иду на вечеринку к Матео? Когда я возвращался, то наткнулся на нее, и шел патруль, и я, если честно, был не совсем трезв... А она была в самоволке, и если бы ее задержали... Так что я предложил повести ее до казарм переулками. Вернее, я схватил ее за руку и утянул за собой в переулки. И свалился на нее.

Хаас кусал губу, чтобы не рассмеяться.

\- Да, наверное, это было смешно, - вздохнул Ариабарт. Он посмотрел, как Эдна входит в здание и улыбнулся. - Я подойду к ней, ладно? Увидимся, Рисо.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

_437 год, ноябрь._

Около девяти утра в оранжерее почти никого не было, поэтому Аджиман назначил встречу именно на это время.

Обычно в Darwin Garden протолкнуться было нельзя из-за школьников, групп туристов, покорно следующих за экскурсоводами, влюбленных парочек или сотрудников службы экологического контроля, оглядывающихся в поисках чего-нибудь подозрительного. Экоконтроль Ураниборга был единственной службой, спокойно спорившей с Безземельным Лордом и частенько одерживавшей в спорах верх. Аджиман подозревал, что дай им волю - и контролеры введут правило обливать каждого прибывающего на станцию дезинфицирующим раствором, а еще лучше - запретят вообще кого-нибудь пускать.

Он заметил Мортона, сидящего в маленькой беседке, в секции с орхидеями. Мортон приветствовал его коротким поклоном.

\- Кого вы сегодня представляете, Ирвин? - спросил Аджиман, усевшись.

\- Самого себя, - весело ответил оникс.

\- В таком качестве я вас вижу наверное впервые.

Мортон кивнул, соглашаясь.

\- Что поделать, такие у моей службы недостатки... Я получил сообщение из дома. Юпитер хочет видеть вас, лорд Аджиман.

Аджиман с трудом сохранил спокойствие.

\- Я бы с удовольствием посетил вашу родную планету, господин Мортон. Только сомневаюсь, что его превосходительство решит сейчас дать мне отпуск.

\- О, я уверен, что лорд Анвар отпустит вас, - Мортон поглядел ему в глаза. - Собственно говоря, он уже согласился со мной, что вам не повредит короткий отдых.

Вот оно, подумал Аджиман, не показывая своего ликования. Приглашение на Амои, да еще такое настойчивое, могло означать только одно.

\- Позвольте мне быть откровенным, - Мортон сидел совершенно расслабленно. - Насколько я знаю, Юпитер не совсем доволeн нынешним положением. Ваш предшественник знает, что скоро потеряет власть и по понятным причинам не доверяет вам. Нам всем будет лучше, если вы займете его место. Мы очень довольны лордом Анваром, но он у власти уже более тридцати лет. Юпитер считает, что он исчерпал свой потенциал. А от вас мы ожидаем... многого.

\- Сочту за честь лично засвидетельствовать Юпитер свое почтение.

\- Я даже немного завидую вам, - неожиданно сказал Мортон. - Я никогда не видел Отца. А вы встречались с ним уже... дважды, если я не ошибаюсь?

\- На самом деле всего один раз, когда впервые прилетел на Амои. А вот вашу планету я действительно посещал два раза. - Аджиман улыбнулся воспоминаниям. - Мне тогда было около шестнадцати.

\- Господин Тауэр просит вас привезти следующего кандидата. Он все еще не был на Амои, а время идет.

Аджиман ожидал этого приказа, пусть и отданного под видом просьбы. Именно так в свое время Анвар отвез к Юпитер его - как потенциального кандидата на пост Безземельного Лорда.

\- Господин Тауэр сказал, кого именно я должен привезти?

Мортон искоса посмотрел на него:

\- У вас есть выбор?

\- Разумеется, их же двое.

Мортон открыл рот. Моргнул. Аджиман еще никогда не видел, как тот настолько явно проявляет эмоции.

\- Как двое? - он озадаченно нахмурился. - Или вы имеете в виду вашего племянника?

\- Балами? - в свою очередь удивился Аджиман. - Ему же всего девять лет.

\- Но кто?..

\- Ариабарт Титания, разумеется...

Уже договаривая, Аджиман понял свою ошибку. Отец Ариабартa за свою провинность лишился всяких прав на пост Безземельного Лорда. Что если Юпитер решил наказать и сына?

\- Я не знал, что он тоже один из... кандидатов, - Мортон был искренне удивлен. - Но как?

\- Я... не уверен, что могу говорить об этом, - осторожно сказал Аджиман. Так значит, Ариабарта никто как кандидата не рассматривает? Даже жаль. Если его как следует обучить и правильно воспитать, он был бы... Ну конечно. Его воспитывали только в верности клану, а не Амои. Вряд ли он вообще знает о ее существовании.

\- Да... Наверное, - Ирвин Мортон глянул на большие часы под куполом оранжереи. - Я имел в виду Идриса, сына лорда Теодора. Нам известно, что лорд Анвар сомневается в нем. Но мы полагаем, что он достоин по крайней мере княжеского титула.

\- Я тоже так считаю. Вы же слышали о поимке бунтовщиков?

\- Слышал, - улыбнулся Ирвин. - Мы будем рады приветствовать его в Танагуре.

***

Они вылетели через двое суток. Мортон и Аджиман прекрасно знали, что ожидает их на курьерском корабле, почему и сидели сейчас оба в личной каюте Аджимана.

\- Последние часы, когда можно как следует выпрямиться, - Аджиман налил себе еще вина.

\- Скорость важнее вашего комфорта, - явно процитировал Мортон кого-то и отсалютовал бокалом. - Надо сказать, к тесноте довольно быстро привыкаешь.

\- Верю вам на слово, - сказал Аджиман. - Я летал на курьерах всего несколько раз.

И при этом его сопровождал предшественник Мортона. Аджиман помнил того руби и считал, что сейчас ему со спутником повезло гораздо больше.

\- Вы немного потеряли. Хотя, наверное, обычные дипломаты вроде меня вседа так жалуются.

Аджиман вежливо улыбнулся. Обычный дипломат, ну разумеется.

\- А где ваш подопечный? - спросил Мортон неожиданно.

\- В своей каюте. Я подозреваю, что он опять читает материалы по Амои - чтобы не ударить в грязь лицом. Он был совершенно ошарашен, когда узнал, куда мы летим.

Оба рассмеялись.

\- Его можно понять, - поколебавшись, Мортон спросил, - Вы считаете, что Идрис действительно подходит на княжеский пост?

\- Да, - коротко ответил Аджиман.

Обьяснять подробнее он не стал. Хотя мог бы добавить: Теодор еле держится. Он довел себя до того, что выглядит, как шестидесятилетний и ему все труднее держаться наравне с молодыми Жусланом и Ариабартом. Те, разумеется, не собираются уступать ему из сострадания и им достаются все бОльшие куски пирога. Анвар не отправляет его в отставку только потому, что хочет переложить это на плечи Аджимана.

Хотя Мортон и сам это наверняка понимал.

Как подозревал Аджиман, тот был не только официальным связным между Амои и Титанией, но и официальным шпионом. Аджиман ничего не имел против. Пусть Юпитер знает все, что считает нужным. Ему скрывать было нечего.

\- Лорд Анвар так не думает.

\- Лорд Анвар встречался с Идрисом довольно давно, - Аджиман пожал плечами. - А с возрастом люди меняются, вы согласны? Еще несколько лет - и Идрис научится всему, что нужно. Кроме того...

Он задумался, не зная, стоит ли продолжать. Мортон вопросительно глянул на него.

\- В нынешнем поколении сложилась ситуация, которая мне не особенно нравится. Вы же знаете, что по негласному правилу, в Совете должно быть три человека, знающих о Амои.

Мортон кивнул.

\- После того, как Его Превосходительство уйдет в отставку, Залиш Титания займет место четвертого князя. Он обычный человек.

\- Если можно считать обычным человеком члена клана Титания, - мягко возразил Мортон.

\- В самом деле. Но о Амои он не знает, как и мои нынешние коллеги.

\- Вы сказали, что лорд Ариабарт тоже мог бы наследовать пост Безземельного Лорда. Значит, он тоже рожден от подходящих родителей?

\- Я не думаю, что вправе обсуждать семейную историю лорда Ариабарта, - сказал Аджиман. - Но, если честно, мне немного жаль, что ни он, ни лорд Жуслан не подходят, два таких блестящих кандидата... Я многого от них ожидаю. Но, как бы то ни было... Идрис, помимо прочего, подходит по возрасту и по происхождению.

\- Может быть, Юпитер согласится на перемены, - Мортон посмотрел ему в глаза. - И позволит поставить на ваш пост - в далеком будущем, разумеется - кандидата, подходящего по способностям?

Если это проверка, подумал Аджиман, то довольно топорная. На Мортона такое не похоже.

\- Юпитер превосходит нас по разуму так же, как мы - наших детей. Я в любом случае буду следовать его приказам. Перемены неизбежны, но они должны быть разумными. Нет смысла ломать существующий порядок ради сиюминутной выгоды.

\- А если то, что сейчас кажется ломкой, приведет к процветанию в будущем?

\- Я думаю, только Юпитер может смотреть на столетия вперед. Мне удается охватить не больше тридцати лет. Хотя еще Глава Синдиката может быть в состоянии понять весь его план. В конце концов, он единственный общается с ним.

\- Вы правы. В конечном итоге, мы все не сможем посмотреть на то, что будет после нас, - не совсем понятно сказал Мортон и улыбнулся. - Жаль.

\- В самом деле, - Аджиман кивнул и встал. - Я думаю, пора звать лорда Идриса, чтобы он присоединился к нам.

Он дошел до каюты Идриса, нажал на кнопку сигнала у двери. Дверь оъехала в сторону почти мгновенно - наверное, Идрис сидел в полной готовности, ожидая его прихода.

Аджиман посмотрел на сияющего мальчишку и усмехнулся про себя. Он представлял, как тот себя сейчас чувствует. Когда сам Аджиман впервые летел на Амои, он не мог толком спать нa протяжении всего полета.

Он вошел в каюту, огляделся. Так и есть, кровать явно не тронута.

\- Через два часа мы пересядем на курьерский корабль. И на нем долетим до Амои.

У Идриса загорелись глаза. Он облизал губы и кивнул.

\- Бери с собой минимум вещей. Там не будет так просторно, как на моем флагмане.

\- Да, ваше превосходительство! Нам... будут нужны какие-то документы?

\- Как ты себе представляешь появление на Амои одного из князей Титания? Был бы скандал, - Аджиман не стал добавлять, что сам по себе Идрис пока не представляет ни для кого интереса. Это тот должен понять и сам. - Официально мы полетим дальше на Рус.

\- Нас не будут досматривать, - кивнул Идрис.

\- Нас даже не заметят.

\- Как надо одеться? - Идрис оглянулся в сторону встроенного шкафчика с вещами.

\- Если ты не хочешь надевать военный мундир, подойдет любая деловая одежда. Раз уж официальный тебе пока не положен, - Аджиман заметил, как дернулся Идрис, услышав слово "пока".

Oн пошел к капитану, oставив взбудораженного Идриса собираться.

***

\- Пристегни ремень. Нам придется сесть на открытый причал. Воздушные потоки здесь сильнее, чем в центральной части аэропорта, нас может трясти.

Идрис послушно закивал и посильнее затянул ремень безопасности.

Корабль тряхнуло. Аджиман едва не упал и поспешно схватился за поручень. Мортон чуть заметно улыбнуся. Аджиман нажал на кнопку связи с кабиной пилота и что-то негромко сказал.

Защитные щиты на иллюминаторах расступились, и Идрис на минуту забыл, как дышать. Они заходили на посадку со стороны океана. Темно-синяя гладь, бесконечная, а за краем - еле различимая одна из лун.

Идрис выдохнул. Такого он не видел еще никогда. Он заметил, что Мортон искоса наблюдает за ним, и постарался придать лицу самое невозмутимое выражение.

Через несколько минут они приземлились. Аджиман с Мортоном тихо переговаривались, а Идрис сидел, сжав рукой ремень безопасности, и старался не волноваться. Он первый из трех поколений его семьи, кто получил приглашение на Амои.

_Отец был так горд._

\- Лорд Идрис? Вы готовы? - Мортон и Аджиман уже встали, собираясь выходить.

Идрис торопливо отстегнулся и вскочил с сиденья.

\- Я иду.

Их встречали. Идрис мельком глянул на стоящие у корабля две машины, краем глаза заметил, что Мортон уходит к какому-то высокому мужчине с серебрянными волосами, а потом перед ним появился блонди и у Идриса кровь зашумела в ушах.

\- Рауль! Какая честь! - пожалуй, это был первый раз на памяти Идриса, когда голос Аджимана звучал искренне радостно.

\- Прошу прощения, как невежливо с моей стороны! Ваше превосходительство! - Аджиман учтиво поклонился, даже не стараясь скрыть улыбку.

\- Вы, как всегда, в своем репертуаре! - Рауль склонился в ответ.

\- Разрешите представить: Идрис Титания. - Аджиман положил руку Идрису на плечo, легко подталкивая того вперед.

Идрис торопливо согнулся чуть не пополам. Рауль вежливо кивнул, не сводя с Идриса взгляда.

\- Наследник?

Идрис растерялся. Что он имел в виду?

\- Сын лорда Теодора, - ответ прозвучал как уход от темы.

Только сейчас Идрис понял, что вопрос был адресован не ему.

\- Ну конечно.

Рауль снял перчатку и, как бы примериваясь пару секунд, взъерошил Идрису волосы.

\- Пойдемте, молодой князь, я покажу вам тайные прелести центра Вселенной!

\- Ваше... - Идрис запнулся, не зная как обратится к блонди, - я же не князь.

\- Значит, скоро будете! - по-хозяйски приобняв Идриса за плечо, Рауль повел его к машине.

\- Рауль! Ты!.. Выведи себе своих и развлекайся! - Аджиман открыто смеялся, следуя в полушаге за ними.

\- Уже, - непонятно отозвался Рауль. Он внезапно остановился, театрально вздохнул и, выдержав паузу, обернулся к Аджиману. Затем привычным движением выдернул подол праздничного сьюта у того из-под ноги.

Идрис моргнул. Ему показалось или Рауль действительно сказал, пусть даже одними губами "Убью!"?

\- А советник Мортон?.. - спросил он.

\- У него свои дела, - равнодушно отозвался Рауль Эм.

***

Вторая луна наконец-то отделилась от горизонта и теперь висела над центральной частью Танагуры. "Как большой блин", подумал Идрис и некстати вспомнил, что уже давно ничего не ел. У него во время всего полета кусок в горло не лез, так почему же аппетит решил вернуться именно сейчас? Он чуть не прилип к окну, чтобы отвлечься.

Вблизи город еще больше походил на гигантский муравейник. Причудливые формы башен уходили высоко вверх, к луне. Под ними - не замирающий ни на секунду лабиринт.

Идрис пораженно рассматривал город перед ним, одновременно стараясь не слишком явно вслушиваться в разговор высокопоставленных лиц, далеко уехавший от изначальной политической темы.

\- Я слил иодид натрия во все туалеты академии? О

ни проехали мимо здания, соединенного с соседними небоскребами мостами. Идрис чуть не вывернул шею, пытаясь как можно дольше не выпустить его из виду.

\- Ты же все равно уезжал! Тебя величали героем!

\- Я до сих пор помню тот разнос, который устроил мне Аман.

Блонди откашлялся.

\- Я тоже.

Аджиман рассмеялся. Идрис решил как-нибудь расcпросить его, о чем шла речь в разговоре. Но не раньше, чем через несколько лет.

\- Лорд Аджиман, вас незамедлительно ожидает Юпитер, - неожиданно официальным тоном сказал Рауль.

\- Почту за честь принять его приглашение, - серьезно ответил Аджиман.

Идрис обернулся к ним.

\- Лорд Идрис, вы останетесь на моем попечении, - сообщил ему Рауль.

Идрис молча кивнул. У него в горле пересохло. Он уже с год как начал помогать отцу вести дела и за это время научился не обращать внимания на любые титулы, оставляя у собеседника иллюзию, что к нему прислушиваются. Но как вести себя с блонди, он не знал.

\- Покажи ему твою лабораторию, Рауль, - подсказал Аджиман.

\- Сомневаюсь, что это хорошая идея. Или лорд Идрис интересуется биохимиeй?

\- Не... - Идрис откашлялся, - не очень. Я изучал основы...

\- Мы найдем, чем заняться.

Аджиман хмыкнул.

***

Ирвин Мортон отчитался перед непосредственным начальством и отправился домой. Он знал, что на долгий отдых может не расчитывать - Аман наверняка скоро вызовет его.

Мортон никак не мог отделаться от странного предчувствия. Он с самого начала был уверен, что с избранием нового Безземельного Лорда и нового Главы Синдиката что-то изменится. (Может быть, сначала в худшую сторону - большие перемены нередко требовали серьезных потрясений.) И вот - осталось всего несколько лет до того момента, как Анвар передаст власть над кланом Аджиману, а кресло Даарона займет Ясон Минк.

Ирвин вспомнил свою последнюю поездку за пределы Федерации. На планетах, живших под властью Титании, что-то определенно начиналось. Пока это были только мелькавшие то тут, то там критические статьи или просто разговоры на улицах, которые ему удалось услышать. Но что-то будто носилось в воздухе, и если эти настроения направить в нужное русло...

Ирвин был уверен, что за этим "чем-то" никто не стоит. В настоящее время он не видел никого, кому был бы выгоден хаос в империи - а хаос бы обязательно начался, если бы Титания вдруг перестала существовать. У Федерации пока что были собственные проблемы, а другой силы, способной посеять такую смуту, не было.

Наверное, просто пришло время. У каждого государства, у каждой династии были периоды, когда их испытывали на прочность - будто какая-то высшая сила решала, достойны ли они продолжать свое существование, и в каком виде. Титания правила своей частью Вселенной более двухсот лет.

Аман тоже это чувствует, подумал Мортон. Не зря же он так торопится успеть как можно больше, скинуть с обрыва как можно больше камней, чтобы лавина поднялась посильнее.

Если они не успеют сейчас, следующего шанса придется ждать еще долго. И даже блонди могут потерять терпение. Сам Мортон был бы совсем не прочь увидеть, к чему приведут их планы.

***

За последние несколько лет это уже стало ритуалом - разговор в комнате, выдержанной в спокойных зеленых тонах, и обязательный чай. Который иногда привозил откуда-нибудь сам Ирвин.

\- Как вы считаете, чего мы можем ждать от Аджимана?

\- Многого, - улыбнулся Мортон. - Но на нашу сторону он не перейдет.

На этот раз в комнате присутствовали два блонди. Даррен Аман, все еще исполнительный директор Эоса, и Хьюберт Бома. Который, как планировалось, должен был занять место Ясона Минка. Если Ясона Минка придется когда-нибудь убирать.

Аман кивнул ему, предлагая продолжать.

\- Он слишком предан клану и откажется от всего, что способно ему повредить. Он слишком предан ... - Мортон заколебался, - своему идеалу. Он уверен, что Глава Синдиката, как проводник воли Юпитер, будет действовать на благо Титании и Амои. С одной стороны он прав...

\- Если мы будем ждать еще двадцать пять лет, то в Титании может начаться разброд и без нашего участия.

\- Вы тоже это заметили?

Бома кивнул.

\- Этот мальчишка, которого он привез с собой... Ирвин, что насчет него?

\- Анвар Титания ему почему-то не доверяет. Идрис пока не научился работать с людьми. Может быть, с возрастом это пройдет. Но остальные князья были немногим старше, когда начали собиратъ вокруг себя преданных им людей. А Идрис слишком заносчив и не считает нужным это скрывать. Мощь Титании - это не только ее деньги или связи. Это еще и люди, которые поддерживают нынешний режим. Идрис пока что не понял это... в достаточной степени. И ... он смотрит Аджиману в рот. Он не пойдет против него.

\- То есть на Идриса расчитывать бессмысленно, - уточнил Бома, а когда Мортон кивнул, откинулся на спинку кресла, задумчиво потирая подбородок. - Кто у нас еще остается? Это Фабиан помнил родословную клана наизусть... Племянник Аджимана? Но ему сейчас сколько, десять, двенадцать? Пока он повзрослеет, пока добьется власти... И нынешние князья ее так легко не уступят. А снова убирать одного из них... Это будет уже безвкусно.

Аман молча слушал их. Он выглядел почти подавленным.

\- Аджиман что-то сказал про Ариабарта Титанию, - заметил Мортон. - Который тоже мог бы быть подходящим кандидатом, но что-то помешало. Господин Аман, вы не знаете, в чем там было дело?

Аман нахмурился.

\- Что-то связанное с адюльтером... Mать Ариабарта родила ребенка не от того мужчины, весь план Фабиана полетел из-за этого к черту. Отцом был Александр Титания, насколько я знаю. За это и ее, и Александра... убрали из возможной цепочки наследования. Кажется, там было что-то еще, но сейчас я не помню. Я посмотрю в запиcях Фабиана, - Аман хмыкнул. - Он тогда был в ярости - в его любимом питомнике что-то пошло не так.

\- Значит, его мы тоже можем использовать? - медленно сказал Бома, переглянувшись с Аишей.

\- Он же даже не знает о существовании Амои.

\- Может быть, оно и к лучшему.

\- Это несерьезно.

\- Мне кажется, если он узнает, что при нынешнем положении вещей у него нет никаких шансов на титул Безземельного Лорда, то будет очень недоволен. Все Титания честолюбивы. И если мы предложим ему альтернативу...

\- Если уж мы будем брать кого-то со стороны, то лучше Жуслана.

\- Но он же обычный человек.

Аман побарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику.

\- Я никогда не рассматривал никого из них в качестве возможных кандидатов.

\- Нам надо собрать информацию. Рассмотреть обоих как следует. И если они нам не подойдут - заняться Балами Титанией. Иначе мы прождем еще неизвестно сколько.

Он тоже хочет власти, мелькнула у Мортона мысль. Аман посмотрел на него.

\- Ирвин, это ваша епархия.

Мортон кивнул.

\- Я все сделаю.

***

Идриса провели по всему Эосу. Но толку от экскурсии оказалось мало - у него в памяти остались только высокие потолки, тишина и ощущение, что он находится там, где надо.

Раньше такое было только в Уранибурге.

В конце концов Рауль, должно быть, заметил, что его подопечный не воспринимает практически ничего из того, что он ему рассказывает, потому что он увел его в свои апартаменты.

Перед Идрисом очутился бокал с чем-то мятным и освежающим. Наверное, там было успокаивающее, потому что он наконец-то пришел в себя. И пожалел, что нельзя еще раз пройтись по тому же маршруту. Сейчас он бы увидел и запомнил больше.

Рауль задал ему несколько вопросов - настолько банальных, что Идрис удивился. А потом понял, что тот просто пытается дать ему возможность успокоиться. Он признательно улыбнулся. Пара минут для передышки ему точно не помешает.

\- Я должен попросить прощения, - вдруг сказал Рауль.

\- За что, ваше превосходительство?

\- Наша сегодняшняя экскурсия. Я не просто хотел показать вам башню. Я хотел похвастаться.

\- Чем?

\- Кем, - поправил его Рауль. - Вами. Вы были моим проектом. - Он вздохнул. - Вас еще никто не подумал посвятить в тонкости титанийской родословной?

\- Я знаю, что у меня очень много двоюродных братьев, - кисло сказал Идрис. - А когда я попытался разобраться в нашем генеалогическом дереве, то запутался уже на третьем поколении.

\- Дело в том, что ни один будущий князь Титания не рождается просто так, - Рауль помолчал, глядя на Идриса. А тот ждал продолжения, думая, что начала надо узнать все, а потом уже решать, как к этому всему относиться. - Вы очень важны для нас, лорд Идрис. Клан Титания вообще и... вы лично. Поэтому мы хотим для вас самого лучшего и делаем для этого все. Обычные люди начинают заботиться о своих детях после рождения. А мы - еще и до него. Для вас подбираются самые лучшие гены, - он усмехнулся, - ни вы, ни ваши дети никогда не будете страдать от генетически передающихся болезней, лорд Идрис. Лучшие генетики Вселенной способствуют тому, чтобы клан Титания стал вершиной человеческой эволюции. Вообще-то, - Рауль заговорщицки понизил голос и наклонился к Идрису, - вы уже превосходите обычных людей. Мы в какой-то степени родственники, вы об этом знаете, лорд Идрис?

Идрис чуть не задохнулся.

\- Как?

\- В нас много одинаковых генов. Хотите посмотреть генетические карты - ваши и, например, мои?

У Идриса голова шла кругом.

\- Хочу.

\- Сходим в лабораторию, - пообещал Рауль.

Идрис вспомнил его недавние слова.

\- Что значит, я был вашим "проектом"?

\- Это значит, что именно я отвечал за ваше появление на свет, - Рауль засмеялся. - Я понимаю, как это звучит. Нет, сейчас не будет душераздирающих семейных тайн. Лорд Теодор ваш отец и на эту честь я не претендую. Но именно я в свое время высчитал, какая именно комбинация генов сложится в того талантливого молодого человека, что сидит сейчас передо мной. Должен сказать... я очень доволен тем, что получилось. Идрис покраснел от гордости и удовольствия. - И поэтому к моим апартаментам мы сегодня шли довольно кружным путем, - у Рауля подрагивали уголки губ, будто он пытался сдержать смех. - Я хотел, чтобы вас увидели как можно больше моих коллег. Им будет полезно знать, на что мы с вами уже способны и подумать, чего мы сможем добиться в будущем.

\- Я добьюсь всего, что нужно, - пообещал ему Идрис, глядя блонди прямо в глаза.

Рауль протянул к нему руку.

\- Я знаю, - Идрис подумал, что тот опять взъерошит ему волосы, как тогда, в космопорте, но Рауль просто прикоснулся к его ладони. И снова отодвинулся. - Я ожидаю, что очень скоро нам нанесут визит, - заявил он. - Официально - чтобы обсудить со мной что-нибудь. A на самом деле все хотят посмотреть на вас, лорд Идрис.

Мимо него неслышно прошел слуга. Идрис вздрогнул. Откуда тот взялся, его же не было в комнате?

Мальчик поклонился Раулю и что-то еле слышно сказал. Рауль махнул рукой.

\- Как я и говорил. К вам ... ко мне посетитель.

\- Лорд Зави, - обьявил мальчик.

Идрис вскочил с кресла и поклонился зашедшему в комнату блонди.

\- Позвольте представить, - сухо сказал Рауль. - Орфей Зави, исполнительный директор Эоса... в скором времени.

Идрис заметил, какими взглядами обменялись Рауль и Зави - будто примериваясь, стоит ли начинать друг с другом конфликт. Значит, у блонди тоже есть свои внутренние фракции, может быть, даже соперничающие друг с другoм? Интересно, какая из них сильнее, подумал Идрис, слушая разговор блонди.

***

Аджиман вернулся около трех часов ночи по планетному времени. К этому моменту Идрис уже почти спал - он привык к корабельному времени, и, когда они сошли с борта, для него был уже вечер.

Идрис устал - слишком много впечатлений, слишком много информации. Слова Рауля о том, что сам Идрис был запланирован давным-давно, как-то спокойно уместились в его сознании. Он и так знал, что Титания особенные, а сегодня просто в очередной раз в этом убедился.

До космопорта их опять довез Рауль и еще один блонди, Ясон Минк, будущий Глава Синдиката. Тот все время разговаривал с Аджиманом, и на Идриса почти не обращал внимания. Как понял Идрис, Минк скоро должен был вступить в должность, примерно в то же время, как Аджиман станет Безземельным Лордом.

И примерно тогда же, когда сам Идрис станет князем. Тогда его отец наконец-то сможет выйти в отставку и больше не будет гробить себя обезболивающими. Скоро он тоже станет кем-то.

Аджиман тепло попрощался с Раулем и этим Минком. Идрис поклонился обоим, удостоился кивка Минка и рукопожатия от Рауля. Он зашел за Аджиманом в шаттл, который должен был доставить их на орбиту, сел в кресло, пристегнулся. Все.

Ему казалось, будто он просыпается от яркого интересного сна.

***

\- Лорд Аджиман, - неожиданно спросил Идрис.

\- Слушаю, - Аджиман посмотрел на него. Идрис за эти сутки как будто повзрослел.

\- Мы летим сразу в Уранибург?

\- Сначала на Рус. Нам же надо там показаться. Я встречусь с президентом, нам надо обговорить кое-что. А потом вернемся в Уранибург.

\- А... - Идрис заколебался. - А когда мы сможем вернуться на Амои?

\- Нескоро. Амои и Титания не имеют друг с другом никаких дел, лорд Идрис.

\- Это... нечестно, - вырвалось у Идриса.

Аджиман усмехнулся. Он в свое время отреагировал так же.

\- Если вас утвердят как Безземельного Лорда, вы вернетесь туда, - Идрис кивнул. - Не будьте так самоуверенны, лорд Идрис. У вас достаточно конкурентов.

\- Среди нынешних князей?

\- И среди них тоже.

А также - племянник самого Аджимана и один из братьев Идриса. Так что расслабляться ему рано.

\- Это лорд Ариабарт? - подумав, произнес Идрис.

Не дождашись ответа, Идрис замолчал. Аджиман устало закрыл глаза. Как бы ему ни нравился будущий князь Титания, но сейчас он надеялся, что Идрис будет вести себя тихо.

Следующие полтора года Аджиману придется перенимать все больше обязанностей Анвара, прежде чем он официально займет его должность. Он на секунду пожалел, что Юпитер не вмешивается во внутренние дела клана. Если бы он приказал - Анвар ушел бы в отставку раньше.

Аджиман искоса посмотрел на Идриса. Кажется, Раулю удалось донести до него некоторые щекотливые детали так, чтобы отторжения это не вызвало. Хорошо. В кoнце концов, именно за этим его сюда и везли.

И... Они все-таки будут жить в очень интересные времена. Пока что о планах Юпитер на ближайшее будущее знали, кроме Аджимана, всего двое. Поэтому он и не мог сказать Идрису, когда они вернутся. Если все сложится благополучно - через несколько десятилетий, или даже раньше, они смогут прилетать на Амои так часто, как им заблагорассудится.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

_438 год._

Оставшееся время до встречи с Трайсом Ариабарт провел в библиотеке.

Чтобы отвлечься, он принес коробки с письмами и поставил их на столик перед низким диваном. И еще раз порадовался про себя, что личные письма отец предпочитал писать на бумаге, а не посылать сообщения по комму. Эдна с ногами забралась на кресло рядом, раскрыла книгу. Ариабарт улыбнулся, увидев, на какой странице уже лежит закладка.

Он наугад взял письмо из первой попавшейся коробки. Все равно он не знает, что именно ищет.

Идею ему подсказал Жуслан. Просто обронил как-то в разговоре, что у них в архиве есть письмо основателя клана, где написано много интересного. Жуслан явно ждал какой-то реакции, но Ариабарт только вежливо покивал, а прийдя домой - зашел на чердак, куда в свое время отнес оставшиеся от родителей вещи. И нашел письма.

Разумеется, он знал, что вряд ли найдет прямые свидетельства того самого дела, из-за которого бывших князей и отправили в отставку. Открытым текстом такое не стал бы писать никто, пусть даже переписка высших чинов Титании не досматривалась. Но ему бы хватило даже намека. Ариабарт очень хорошо умел читать между строк.

Он посмотрел на письмо, которое держал в руке, прочитал несколько строчек "... скоро я поеду на Амои - наконец-то. Ты знаешь, как давно я хотел туда попасть..." Ариабарт глянул на дату - 416 год. Сколько ему тогда было? Хотя какая разница. Князь Титания может поехать куда угодно в любом возрасте. Съездил, надо полагать, когда-нибудь потом.

Он кинул письмо в стопку уже прочитанных и взял следующеее. Прoглядел начало и засмеялся. Эдна подняла голову.

\- Это от моей бабушки. Как оно сюда попало... - он нашел нужный абзац и прочитал, - "если бы в мое время юным девушками позволяли носить такие короткие юбки, я бы вышла замуж куда удачнее." Кому это она писала? "Дорогая Миранда"... Ха. А я еще помню, отец говорил, как она жаловалась на нынешнюю моду.

Эдна разгладила свою собственную юбку.

\- Она была такой красивой?

Ариабарт задумчиво пожал плечами. Он помнил только лавандовый запах и то, как шуршало бабушкино длинное платье.

\- Наверное. Где-то должны быть фотографии. Поискать?

Эдна глянула на него и покачала головой. Ариабарт улыбнулся ей. Рыться сейчас в семейных альбомах совершенно не хотелось.

\- Тебе повезло, что мода поменялась, - поддразнил он ее.

\- Большую часть времени я все равно провожу в униформе. А мое непосредственное начальство вспоминает о моей половой принадлежности, только когда ругается.

\- Форма тебе идет, - Ариабарт мечтательно возвел очи горе и еле увернулся от прилетевшей в него закладки. - Как вы собираетесь делать карьеру на флоте, если не умеете толком целиться, лейтенант?

\- Я же не буду сидеть за пушкой в боевой рубке, - резонно возразила Эдна. - А когда у меня будет свой собственный корабль, я просто посажу туда самых лучших стрелков.

Ариабарт чуть было не сказал, что знает, кого надо спрашивать, чтобы найти самых лучших стрелков. Ну да, Хааса теперь не спросишь...

\- Кстати! Помнишь, я говорил, что Жуслан...

\- Воплощение Мирового Зла? Источник всех твоих проблем? - подхватила Эдна, вытянув руки и согнув пальцы. - Помню.

\- Он у меня все-таки переманил пилота.

Эдна сочувственно поцокала языком.

\- Средь бела дня.

Ариабарт не выдержал и засмеялся.

***

На этот раз Деррек пришел вовремя - в общем-то плохой признак. Значит, он был настолько взволнован, что едва дотерпел до назначенного часа.

\- Очень приходилось медленно рабoтать, - пожаловался Деррек. - Остальные все время дышали мне в затылок. Там же были люди из СБ.

\- Были, - подтвердил Ариабарт.

\- Очень было неудобно, - еще раз повторил Деррек.

\- Что вы нашли? - вздохнул Ариабарт. - Я уже понял, что мне это не понравится.

\- Вы были правы, - Деррек обошел вокруг стола и вставил в комм диск. - Это действительно контр-адмирал Хаас. Вот, смотрите.

Деррек влез в базу данных службы безопасности и выяснил, что записи с личного комма Хааса за последние несколько лет все еще сохранились. Как и подозревал Ариабарт, коммуникации всех, кто занимал более-менее высокий пост в Уранибурге, контролировались, но до тех пор, пока у Безземельного Лорда не возникало такого желания и он не отдавал соответствующий приказ, записи никто не просматривал.

Программа Деррека распознавала лица и голоса и всю информацию, в которой были упоминания о Хаасе, сливала в один файл. Плюс, она записывала и использовала коды доступа других людей, так что когда Дерреку понадобился доступ к запароленым файлам, проблем у него не возникло.

\- Мне показалось странным, что иногда были целые недели, когда контр-адмирал не делал никаких звонков. Я начал искать все файлы, созданные за эти периоды, и увидел, что они закрыты паролем. Ну... доступ у меня был. Дальше было просто - надо было выяснить, с кем он это связывался в это время, - Деррек фыркнул. - Дело нескольких дней.

\- И с кем же он связывался? - Ариабарт тщательно следил за голосом.

\- С отставными солдатами. Вот их досье, - Деррек вызвал несколько файлов. - Даже снайпер есть. Он им назначал встречи - не всем, с некоторыми просто поговорил. Я еще удивился, почему такой невинный разговор запаролили. Ну а потом я залез в дело об убийстве вашего отца. Знакомое лицо, правда?

\- Да.

\- Он единственный засветился в этом деле так явно. Все остальные причастны косвенно... Поэтому, наверное, ничего и не всплыло при расследовании... Я нашел остальных. Выяснилось очень... интересное. Некоторых из тех, с кем Хаас общался, снова зачислили на службу, втихую. Кое-кого - задним числом. И за подписью лично контр-адмирала. Вот он, например, был переведен в гарнизон Титании на Арау. Занимался, между прочим, еще и обеспечением безопасности вашего батюшки. Его потом какое-то время таскали на допросы, но ничего не нашли - утечка была из другого источника.

Ариабарт смотрел на экран.

\- Может быть, совпадение?

Деррек пожевал губами.

\- Все, с кем контр-адмирал так общался, либо попали на Арау, на должности, которые позволяли им в нужное время оказаться поблизости с вашим отцом и лордом Александром, либо были восстановлены в прежнем звании и тоже несли службу недалеко от них. Слишком много совпадений.

\- Где они теперь?

\- Кто пропал. Одного убили в пьяной драке в баре. Может, она была спровоцирована, но сейчас я вам это не...

\- Он только им звонил? - прервал его Ариабарт. Он же помнил, что там должен был быть еще один звонок.

\- Больше я ничего не нашел. Может быть, конечно, какие-то данные были стерты - их уже не восстановить. Ваше превоcходительство...

\- Да.

\- Что вы планируете делать дальше?

Позвонить Рисо и спросить, подумал Ариабарт. Хотя... что он мог ему сказать? Устроить показательную сцену, как в дешевом любовном романе, с криками "как ты мог" и покаянием злодея в конце? Он чуть не засмеялся.

\- Лорд Анвар вряд ли одобрит, если узнает, что по вашему приказу вскрыли СБ-шную базу данных, - осторожно спросил Деррек.

\- Я же обещал, что о вашем участии в деле никто не узнает, - устало сказал Ариабарт. - Я не пойду с этим к лорду Анвару.

\- Я не понимаю, зачем он это сделал, - Деррек неуютно поерзал на стуле.

Ариабарт попытался вспомнить, сколько раз он сам звонил Хаасу на домашний комм и не сказал ли он при этом... чего-нибудь. Как ему теперь себя вести перед Дерреком - как обиженный любовник или как расстроенный сын?

\- Вам не удалось ничего найти, что его могло толкнуть на это? Может, он сказал что-нибудь...

\- Нет, ваше превосходительство. Я могу еще поискать...

Ариабарт покачал головой. Если даже Деррек не допускает ни малейшей возможности, что за этим стоит Анвар...

\- Я прошу вас никому об этом не говорить. Действительно никому, Деррек, - добавил он, видя, как тот открыл рот для возражений. - Я сам разберусь с контр-адмиралом Хаасом.

\- Ваше превосходительство, если он заметит, что вы играете против него, он может...

\- Я не играю, Деррек, - улыбнулся Ариабарт. - Я уже вышел из этого возраста.

Деррек кивнул.

\- Вы можете расчитывать на меня, ваше превосходительство.

\- Я знаю.

\- Я же принес присягу вам.

\- Я знаю, - повторил Ариабарт. Сейчас ему больше всего хотелось, чтобы Деррек ушел и он мог подумать, что, черт побери, ему делать с этим знанием.

Деррек, проявляя удивительную деликатность, засобирался. Он оставил диск с данными Ариабарту и ушел, напоследок похваставшись, что профессор Нойман был им "весьма доволен" и приглашал работать к себе.

Ариабарт проводил его до двери кабинета, передал с рук на руки горничной и вернулся к столу.

Он еще раз просмотрел все записи - разговора Анвара и Хааса там не было. Но он же своими ушами слышал, как Анвар говорил...

А что он говорил? Ариабарт попытался дословно вспомнить его слова. "Начинайте собирать группу", нет, "начинайте подбирать подходящих людей". Еще - что он уверен в них. В нем и Жуслане, надо думать. А еще...

_"Это не мой приказ"._

Ариабарт сел прямо. У него и так болела голова, а теперь виски просто раскалывались, его почти трясло. Он пошарил в верхнем ящике стола - там должны были быть таблетки.

Хаас - это было... неприятно. Даже если он уже давно его подозревал, узнать точно все равно было обидно. И задним числом - немного страшно. Но Анвар, которому кто-то может приказывать... Это было просто непредставимо. Это не укладывалось в привычную картину мира.

Ариабарт, почти не думая, набрал рабочий номер Жуслана. Секретарь с сожалением развел руками и сообщил, что лорд Жуслан недавно вернулся с Лютеха и сейчас докладывает Безземельному Лорду о поездке. Нет, когда он появится, неизвестно.

Ариабарт нервно нажал на кнопку сброса. Он помнил номер комма, который стоял в апартаментах Жуслана, только не звонил по нему уже несколько лет.

***

Жуслану нравилось летать на планеты, но поездки к императорскому двору он бы с удовольствием перепоручил кому-нибудь другому. Хорошо, если удавалось обойтись встречей с премьер-министром, удостаиваться чести императорской аудиенции ему никогда не хотелось. Харша Шестой был слишком... никаким.

В этот раз ему повезло - он представлял к двору одного молодого и амбициозного графа Титания и император при этом не присуствовал. Граф тоже считал, что ему повезло, и Жуслан только кивал, глядя на довольную улыбку своего собеседника. Тот еще не знал, что приглашение ко двору было одним из средств, которыми Безземельный Лорд контролировал выскочек, способныx в будущем создать неприятности.

Если графу удасться добиться успеха на своем новом посту, а не ввязаться в придворную возню, не вступить в какой-нибудь заговор, не потратить большую часть семейного состояния - у него будет шанс на получение более значимого ранга внутри клана. Если нет - у Титании достаточно должностей на отдаленных планетах, куда можно отправить таких неудачников без вреда для них и окружающих.

Звонок комма прозвучал как раз, когда Жуслан наконец-то дописывал рапорт для Анвара - мало тому было личного доклада. Он, не глядя, нажал на кнопку приема. Раз с ним связываются по приватному номеру, значит это кто-то из знакомых, и небольшую невежливость простят.

\- Жуслан?

Жуслан увидел на экране лицо брата и опешил, не зная, что сказать. Чтобы Ариабарт ему позвонил, сам... Где-то что-то сдохло.

Или у него что-то случилось.

\- Лорд Ариабарт... Чем обязан такому удовольствию?

\- Ты дома! - выпалил Ариабарт. - А я думал, ты опять где-то с кем-то. Я весь день тебе звоню.

\- Если у вас ко мне какие-то дела, вы могли бы...

Ариабарт дернулся, и, похоже, чуть не упал со стула:

\- Подожди! Я... Ты же хотел порадоваться, когда меня используют? Вот, можешь радоваться.

\- Ты пьян? - предположил Жуслан.

\- Нет. Я звоню тебе. Порадовать.

\- Ну и кто тебя использовал? Один из твоих любовников?

\- Сколько, ты думаешь, их у меня? - опешил Ариабарт. - Нет, не „один из“, а тот самый. Контр-адмирал Рисо Хаас, чтоб он сдох.

\- Ариабарт, я не знаю, что у вас случилось, но в любом случае не собираюсь радоваться твоим неудачам.

\- Я знал, что там что-то не то, - Ариабарт отмахнулся от слов Жуслана. - Но подумай! Он их... - Ариабарт запнулся, будто вспомнив что-то, и замолчал.

\- Ариабарт?

\- Приезжай, - Ариабарт посмотрел на него. - Пожалуйста. Я с этим один не справлюсь. Жуслан?

Жуслан собрался что-то сказать, передумал, покачал головой. У Ариабарта и правда проблемы, раз он так эмоционально себя ведет.

Прямо как раньше.

\- Я сейчас буду у тебя, - он вздохнул. - Постарайся не потерять сознание до моего приезда.

\- Я же не пьян, - ответил Ариабарт. - Я буду ждать. Приезжай.

***

Когда они были детьми, Ариабарт всего раз побывал у него дома, а Жуслан приходил к нему часто - особенно, когда тётки с дядей не было в поместье. Поэтому он знал, куда его сейчас ведут - к детской комнате Ариабарта. Не может же тот до сих пор там жить? Он жестом отпустил слугу, толкнул дверь - в комнате было темно.

\- Ариабарт?

\- М-м?

Жуслан щелкнул выключателем. Ариабарт сидел в кресле у окна, держа в руках какие-то распечатки.

\- В чем дело? Ты в состоянии разговаривать внятно?

\- Да, да, - Ариабарт нетерпеливо махнул распечатками в сторону кровати. - Садись. Ты помнишь, как погиб наш отец?

\- Помню, - Жуслан уселся на кровать, заметил пыль на полках - бывшая детская явно больше не использовалась.

\- Вот! - торжествующе сказал Ариабарт. - А это не они.

\- Подожди, - Жуслан вспомнил все обстоятельства дела и перевел невнятную реплику. - Ты имеешь в виду, что за терактом стоял кто-то другой, не та антититанийская группировка?

\- Именно.

Жуслан задумался. Такая возможность не приходила ему в голову - сказалась привычка верить словам Безземельного Лорда. Да и не было тому нужды лгать им. Отставные князья не были опасны для Титании - поскольку их место занимали их же дети. По крайней мере, отец Жуслана не стал бы интриговать против... Против него - да. А вот против Ариабарта...

\- И кто?

\- Хаас.

\- Доказательства?

Ариабарт протянул ему документы.

\- Я их распечатал, - извиняющимся тоном сказал он. - Мне так читать было удобнее. И еще есть у меня на комме...

Жуслан просмотрел отчет аналитика. Потянулся за коммом, просмотрел несколько файлов. Потом уронил руки на колени и поглядел на брата. Ариабарт расстроенно смотрел в пол.

\- Ты давно этим занимаешься.

\- Да...

\- Откуда ты узнал?

\- Я не знал. Я услышал, как он разговаривал с Анваром. Что-то про раннюю отставку и что нужно набирать команду. Сначала не понял, - Ариабарт вскочил с кресла, отошел к окну. - Потом вспомнил.

Жуслан аккуратно положил распечатки на кровать, тоже встал. До окна было всего несколько шагов.

\- И начал выяснять?

\- Приходилось медленно, - Ариабарт повернулся к нему лицом, склонил голову набок. - Чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил. Я же не мог просто спросить "Рисо, это вы убили моего отца?"

\- И выяснил, - Жуслан медленно закипал. Он все еще называет его по имени? Пoсле всего, что узнал?

\- Да...

\- И ты спал с этим ублюдком!

\- Я не знал...

\- Чёрта с два ты не знал! - Жуслан сгрёб Ариабарта за воротник и грубо тряхнул. - Можно подумать, он это за один вечер решил!!!

Ариабaрт ничего не ответил, он просто стоял опустив голову. Через секунду Жуслан опомнился, резко убрал руки.

\- Я думал... Он меня любил, наверное, знаешь? Я хотел, чтобы все так и осталось...

Жуслан заглянул Ариабарту в лицо.

\- И ты тогда меня прогнал. И у меня не было больше... - Ариабарт помахал рукой

. Жуслан вспомнил, как реагировал Ариабарт на все попытки задеть Хааса и подумал, что ему самому сейчас в каком-то смысле проще. Он-то с Хаасом никак не связан.

Жуслан обнял брата, прижимая его к себе так, что тот уткнулся носом ему в шею.

\- Прости, пожалуйста, - прошептал он, и с облегчением вздохнул, когда почувствовал, что Ариабарт обнимает его. - Я тогда... неправильно отреагировал. В том, что случилось, я был виноват не меньше тебя.

\- Ты сказал, тебе было противно, - глухо пробормотал Ариабарт ему в плечо.

Не было, чуть не сказал Жуслан.

\- Прости, - повторил он.

\- Я не смогу узнать все в одиночку. Помоги мне.

\- Помогу. Он убил моего отца тоже, забыл? И... ты же мой брат. Мы во всем разберемся, - пообещал ему Жуслан. - Только что ты еще хочешь узнать? Этого всего, - он показал на распечатки, - для суда явно недостаточно, но Анвару хватит. Подожди... Надо придумать, как именно ему все...

\- Анвару это показывать нельзя. Самое странное, - Ариабарт отпустил его и уселся на кровать, - тут нет одного звонка, который я в свое время... подслушал. Его, наверное, стерли. Я не понимаю, почему все остальное просто запаролили. Хаас тогда не знал, что я рядом стою, думал, что я сплю. Он знаешь, с кем говорил? С Анваром. Это Анвар приказал их убрать. Нет... - Ариабарт задумался. - Это был не его приказ, - медленно сказал он. - Он так и сказал. "Не мой приказ". Есть еще кто-то.

\- То есть как, не его? - спросил Жуслан. - Кто может отдавать указания Безземельному Лорду?

\- Кто-то, кого Хаас знает, - Ариабарт посмотрел на него. - Я понимаю, как это звучит. Я не ошибаюсь. Весь день вспоминал...

\- Вы все еще вместе? - осторожно спросил Жуслан. - Если да...

\- Нет. Мы уже несколько месяцев, как расстались. Я не могу его спросить.

\- Хорошо, - Жуслан перевернул стул и уселся на него верхом. - Анвар, надо же... Что будем делать?

Ариабарт сполз на пол и посмотрел на Жуслана снизу вверх.

\- Во-первых, я хочу знать, почему их убили. Нет, Жуслан, мне не будет от этого легче спать.

Жуслан неловко пожал плечами.

\- Если Анвар их за какую-то провинность убрал, то я хочу хотя бы знать, чего делать не стоит. А во-вторых, мне очень интересно, кто смеет что-то приказывать Безземельному Лорду.

\- И почему он слушается, - тихо добавил Жуслан.

Он прикинул, кто из его людей мог бы этим заняться.

\- Твой аналитик... он не побежит с этим в неподходящую компанию?

\- Не побежит, - уверенно сказал Ариабарт. - Он мой человек.

\- Хорошо, - Жуслан побарабанил пальцами по спинке стула. - Дай мне всю информацию.

Ариабарт кивнул.

\- Я... - Жуслан потянулся за коммом, - я сегодня позвоню, у меня есть один человек из СБ на примете. Сразу, как приду домой.

\- Наши коммы прослушиваются, - собщил Ариабарт. - Как ты думаешь, откуда у меня все? Из файлов СБ.

\- Я так и думал, - хмыкнул Жуслан. Он посмотрел на Ариабарта. - Похоже, мы сами устраиваем заговор против существующей власти, - попробовал он пошутить, когда молчание стало уж слишком действовать на нервы.

\- Да. Похоже на то, - голос у Ариабарта был какой-то странный.

\- Ариабарт?

\- Или я ошибаюсь? И все объясняется очень просто? Жуслан, а если выяснится, что они действительно были в чем-то виновны?

\- Тогда будем думать дальше. В любом случае, сейчас я не могу представить, что такого они могли сделать, за что положено такое странное наказание. Если бы их отправили куда-нибудь - я бы понял, - Жуслан поколебался и все-таки спросил. - Почему ты позвонил мне?

\- А кому еще?

\- Ты так уверен, что я не пойду к Анвару?

\- Ты же уверен, что я не пойду, - улыбнулся Ариабарт.

\- В самом деле, - Жуслан опустил подбородок на скрещеные руки. - Мы все-таки Титания. Держимся вместе.

\- Жуслан, останешься сегодня со мной?

Жуслан замер, не зная, что сказать. Ариабарт сейчас в таком странном состоянии, что с легкостью может сорваться, если услышит что-нибудь не то. А ему совсем не хотелось, чтобы они снова поссорились, как раз тогда, когда Ариабарт наконец-то признал, что брат ему нужен...

\- Я же тебя не в постель приглашаю, - Ариабарт немного истерично засмеялся. - Я не хочу сегодня один быть. А кроме тебя мне некого попросить. Это у тебя много... всех.

\- Нету, - неожиданно для себя сказал Жуслан. - Я останусь.

Ариабарт прикоснулся к его руке.

\- Спасибо.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

_438 год по имперскому летоисчислению._

Ирвин Мортон был одним из инициаторов переговоров на Терре-4 - не от лица Амои, разумеется. За прошедшее время он создал себе определенную репутацию - к нему обращались все, кто хотел добиться нужных результатов, не привлекая к себе нежелательного внимания.

Последние несколько недель были тяжелыми - помимо встреч с дипломатами и бизнесменами приходилось собирать информацию об Ариабарте Титания, причем из надежных и непредвзятых источников - и желательно лично. А один из тех, кто как раз и обладал чуть не полной информацией, был... несколько пристрастен.

\- У нас же был там свой агент?

\- Контр-адмирал Хаас, да, - осторожно ответил Мортон. - Его характеристика тоже есть в моем отчете.

Аиша Росен проглядел несколько страниц.

\- Он очень высоко о нем отзывается... Ирвин, мне кажется, или вы не совсем доверяете Хаасу?

\- Контр-адмирал может быть не совсем объективен.

\- У него и князя Ариабарта был конфликт?

\- Скорее... наоборот.

Аиша переглянулся с Хабертом Бома и хмыкнул.

Переговоры должны были начаться через двое суток. Делегаты с Амои, из-за удаленности планеты от центра влияния Титании, вылетели позавчера. С кораблем Мортона они встретились несколько часов назад. Остаток пути он должен был проделать на флагмане, вместе с обоими блонди. Сейчас он впервые пожалел, что не мог долететь до планете на своем курьере - работы у него все еще было невпроворот.

\- Я не думаю, что у нас возникнут с ним проблемы, - сказал Бома, которого Фабиан Алерс почти двадцать лет назад создал как потенциальную замену Минку. - Пока что он может надеяться занять высший пост в клане. Когда Ариабарт узнает правду, ему придется идти с нами - или так и остаться на вторых ролях.

Если Анвар вообще оставит его, мысленно продолжил Мортон. Он странно себя чувствовал - и чем дальше, тем сильнее становилось ощущение нереальности. Наверное, все дело было в том, что он очень долго ждал... окончания. Блонди, сидевшие перед ним, всего несколько лет назад узнали о том, что на Амои существует анти-правительственная коалиция, для них с момента решения участвовать в... в заговоре, проговорил про себя Мортон, будем называть вещи своими именами, прошло совсем немного времени. A Мортон ждал пятнадцать лет.

\- Титания займет нейтральную позицию на переговорах, - продолжал Бома. - Я удивлен, что Анвар послал его, а не кого-нибудь, кто ... знает. Я уверен, Ариабарту не понравится, что его клан будет вынужден уступить больше, чем надо. И что вооружение пойдет к нам.

Мортон пожал плечами.

\- Лорд Теодор по состоянию здоровья не годится для длительных поездок. Остальные двое заняты.

\- Что за неуместное милосердие, оставлять в совете калеку, - пробормотал Аиша. - Хотя так даже лучше. Где бы мы еще могли встретиться с Ариабартом?

\- Разве что на церемонии возведения Аджимана на пост Безземельного Лорда.

\- Сомневаюсь, что нас туда пригласят, - оба блонди улыбнулись.

\- На следующей такой церемонии мы будем присутствовать, - Бома забрал у Аиши комм с досье Ариабарта. - С его помощью. Как вы думаете, Ирвин... Может быть, не будем ограничиваться местом Безземельного Лорда? Его он, при удаче и нужном стечении обстоятельств, сможет достигнуть и сам. Предложим ему корону.

Аиша с наигранным изумлением поднял бровь.

\- Чью?

\- Император - марионетка. От него зависит так мало, что если он исчезнет с политической арены, никто ничего не заметит.

Аиша задумался.

\- Гражданская война в Империи?

\- Не думаю, что она продлится долго. Федерация, разумеется, постарается урвать свой кусок в воюющей Империи.

\- И отвлечется от внутренних дел, - от улыбки Аиши Мортон чуть не вздрогнул. - Понимаю.

\- Мне кажется, господин Аман это не одобрит, - как можно нейтральнее сказал Мортон.

\- Ирвин, почему мы должны довольствоваться вторым местом? - Бома подался вперед. - Мы - не какие-то самопровозглашенные властители Вселенной, отличающиеся от остального человечества только более удачными родителями или везением. Мы объективно - высшие.

Мортон коротко поклонился.

Они совершенно другие, чем Аман, Даарон или Алерс, подумал он. Что это - воспитание, ведь к их развитию приложило руку предыдущее поколение... заговорщиков, или Юпитер специально создал их такими? И если да, то зачем, он же знал, что у нас еще нет...

\- Подумайте, Ирвин, какая интересная у нас будет жизнь, - засмеялся Аиша.

\- Как в проклятии с Терры? - улыбнулся Мортон.

\- Вы считаете это проклятием? Нет ничего хуже стагнации, Ирвин. Если бы вы думали иначе, вас бы тут не было. Разве не так?

\- Вы правы.

***

Анвар опаздывал.

Ариабарт просматривал на встроенном в стол комме последние сводки - наверняка Анвар потребует отчет о положении дел на Остaро, даром, что регулярно получает доклады. Краем глаза он заметил, как Теодор закинул в рот какую-то таблетку, судя по тому, как он через некоторое время расслабился - очередное обезболивающее.

Надо же так держаться за власть, в который раз удивился Ариабарт про себя. Теодор уже выглядел лет на шестьдесят, пока его сын повзрослеет и сможет принять его пост, пройдет еще как минимум года два... за это время Теодор если и останется жив, то здоровье подорвет окончательно. Странно, что Анвар до сих пор не отправил его в отставку.

Ариабарт покосился на пустующее место Жуслана - тот позавчера улетел на очередную дипломатическую миссию, вернуться должен был только через неделю и они, судя по всему, разминутся, потому что Анвар уже намекнул, что на Терру-4 отправится Ариабарт. Это должен был быть обычный дипломатический визит, переговоры, где Титания участвовала как представитель императора. От охраны будет не протолкнуться - после теракта на Арау всех высокопоставленных визитеров Титания СБ планет охраняли как зеницу ока.

Ариабарт вспомнил, когда в Уранибург прилетает Эдна и посчитал, сколько у них будет времени на это раз - получался всего один день. Он понимал, почему она отказывается афишировать их отношения. "После этого все, что я сделаю, будет оцениваться по шкале "с кем она на этот раз переспала"". Эдна была права, конечно, и непредвзятого отношения ей, если бы все стало известно, можно было бы уже не ожидать, но все равно - иногда хотелось, чтобы она была рядом. Дверь в зал совещаний распахнулась, Ариабарт отключил комм и встал вместе с остальными.

Анвар занял свое место, кивнул, разрешая сеть.

\- Ваше превосходительство... - Аджиман коротко поклонился. - С вашего позволения. Несколько часов назад я получил сообщение от правительства Эурии.

Ариабарт вполуха слушал Аджимана - это его никак не касалось, дела с этой планетой Аджиман полностью подгреб под себя. Жуслан был этим не особенно доволен, но сделать ничего не мог - раз уж Аджимана выбрали для ведения секретных переговоров.

\- Хорошо, - подвел итог Анвар и Ариабарт чуть не потряс головой, прогоняя посторонние мысли. - Лорд Ариабарт.

\- Слушаю, ваше превосходительство.

\- Касательно вашей следующей миссии на Терру-4. Зайдите ко мне вечером, я вам дам подробные инструкции.

Ариабарт склонил голову. За последний год Анвар стал больше доверять ему и Жуслану - он не только поручал им все более щекотливые дела, он давал им все больше свободы, так что на инструктаж перед поездкой Ариабарт попадал все реже. После совещания Ариабарт послонялся по коридору положенные пятнадцать минут - надо дать Безземельному Лорду хотя бы выпить чашку кофе, или чая, или что он там предпочитает после собрания совета. Посмотрев на часы, он вызвал лифт - кабинет Анвара был двумя этажами выше, чем рабочие кабинеты князей, так что пока он доберется, учитывая хроническую перегруженность лифтов, как раз будет вовремя.

Ариабарт поддел носком сапога край коврового покрытия. На этом этаже оно было синим, а на самом верху - белым. Он услышал, как открывается дверь, поднял голову - из лифта выходили два офицера. Ариабарт ответил на приветствие, вошел в лифт - и с опозданием понял, что одним из мужчин был Хаас. Дверь уже закрывалась и Ариабарт смог только кинуть взгляд, как тот, стоя вполоборота к лифту, что-то говорит своему спутнику.

Он сам сказал Жуслану, что с Хаасом ничего делать не надо. Жуслан сначала надулся, как мышь на крупу - хотя Ариабарт ни разу в жизни не видел мышь, которая умела дуться. Но Жуслан надулся и, кажется, всерьез обиделся. Ариабарт полчаса втолковывал ему, что дело не в каких-то оставшихся теплых чувствах к Рисо... хотя он и сам не знал, остались ли они... просто было слишком опасно что-то предпринимать. У них попросту не было людей, которым можно было бы поручить такое деликатное дело.

_Пока что._

На столе у Анвара все еще стояла пустая чашка, зато сам Безземельный Лорд явно был более доволен жизнью, чем четверть часа назад.

\- Проходите, лорд Ариабарт, - Анвар приглашающе махнул ему рукой. - Я вас не задержу. На переговорах вы намерены требовать пересмотра границ в системе и право для наших военных кораблей пересекать их пространство, - Анвар побарабанил пальцами по столешнице.

\- Это официальная цель моего визита, - кивнул Ариабарт.

\- Я предпочел бы, чтобы это осталось единственной целью вашего визита.

Ариабарт сжал зубы. А как же поставки вооружений, ради чего он и хотел отправиться на Терру-4 лично? Он столько времени потратил на военных...

\- Нам сейчас не нужен конфликт с соседями Терры-4.

\- Ваше превосходительство...

\- ... вы в состоянии повести дело так, что конфликта не возникнет, - закончил за него Анвар. - Я не сомневаюсь в ваших способностях. У меня есть причины для такого решения.

\- Терра-4 ищет рынок сбыта для своего вооружения. Если это будем не мы - то кто-нибудь из присутствующих на переговорах. Я предпочел бы, чтобы их оружие не оказалось в руках тех, кто против Титании, - Ариабарт вспомнил всех участников. Соседние системы отпадают, их вооружать Терра-4 не будет. Значит, какая-нибудь из отдаленных систем. Но у Титании нет там интересов, так какого черта Анвар...

\- Не окажется, лорд Ариабарт. Я требую, чтобы вы ограничились официальной частью вашей миссии.

Ариабарт отвесил полупоклон, прижав руку к груди и вышел, едва удержавшись, чтобы не хлопнуть дверью.

***

Делегации расселили в пяти разных отелях.

О том, какие при этом велись интриги, можно было написать роман. Цель была одна - поселиться поближе к князю Титания. Чем меньше улиц - или этажей - отделяло делегацию от его апартаментов, тем выше был ее статус.

Дипломатам с Амои, можно сказать, повезло. Хотя в этом секторе космоса влияние их планеты было невелико, они получили апартаменты в одном из центральных отелей. Ирвин со злорадным соболезнованием кивнул одному из представителей Федерации, которому от космопорта пришлось ехать чуть не в конец города. Дипломат, с которым Ирвин как-то провернул одно довольно щекотливое дело, махнул ему рукой, а увидев рядом с ним блонди - едва заметно скривился, отчего Мортон сделал вывод, что тот уже пару раз на Амои бывал.

На второй день, во время паузы после очередного раунда переговоров, Аиша лениво поднялся со своего места и подошел к Ариабарту Титания. На это никто не обратил внимания - насколько знал Мортон, к тому постоянно ходили посетители. Ариабарт выслушал блонди, сидя с ничего не выражающим лицом и равнодушно что-то ответил. Аиша пошел к столу, где сидела делегация с Амои, по пути кивнув Мортону. Тот едва дождался очередного перерыва, чтобы встретиться с блонди.

\- Сегодня вечером, через час после окончания этого... цирка, вы встретитесь с князем Титания. И отвезете его к нам.

\- Что вы сказали ему, что он согласился? - поинтересовался Мортон.

Аиша улыбнулся.

\- Подозреваю, лорд Ариабарт просто смертельно устал выслушивать многочисленных просителей. Если бы он остался в отеле, то до ночи его бы в покое не оставили.

\- И ночью тоже, - пробормотал Бома. - Вы намерены присутствовать при нашем разговоре, Ирвин?

\- Если это возможно.

\- Вы гораздо чаще общались с Титания, чем мы. Нам интересно ваше мнение. Вы сможете помочь нам... если придется.

Мортон склонил голову. Можно подумать, ему дадут вставить хоть слово.

***

Ариабарт выслушивал ту же историю, что и сам Мортон пятнадцать лет назад. А тот, сразу после того, как доставил гостя к блонди, уселся в кресло в углу - и наблюдал.

Титания с детства учили не показывать своих чувств и определить, как именно Ариабарт относится ко всему происходящему, было непросто. Разве что, узнав о плане Юпитер создать инструмент влияния на Федерацию - клан Титания - он чуть ли не с одобрением кивнул.

Мортон посмотрел на блонди - те-то были явно довольны, как проходит разговор.

\- И как же вы... сделали клан Титания? - мягко поинтересовался Ариабарт.

\- Я не генетик и смогу дать вам только общие обьяснения...

\- Подозреваю, что более... профессиональные я бы не понял.

\- Нами был введен генный конструкт, содержащий интересующий нас гомозиготный рецессивный ген, связанный с геном-маркером, отсутствующим в остальной популяции человечества. Для чистоты эксперимента в течении пяти поколений проводились скрещивания людей, несущих данный конструкт, со специально отобранными женщинами, в геном которых был введен точно такой же конструкт для закрепления его в группе их потомков. В вашем клане с самого начала были приняты близкородственные связи, не так ли, лорд Ариабарт? Все это - чтобы предотвратить исчезновение нужного нам гена.

\- И зачем была нужна такая сложная система? Не все ли равно, какие гены у тех, кто вам служит? - Ариабарт сидел, положив руку на спинку кресла, совершенно расслабленно.

Аиша, сидевший в такой же непринуждённой позе, что и Ариабарт, улыбнулся.

\- Нет. Немного эгоистично, но нам хотелось, чтобы те, кто управляет Вселенной, были нам родней - хотя бы так. Разве это не естественно?

Мортон подумал, что как раз для всех присутствующих говорить о крепости семейных уз совершенно неестественно.

Ариабарт, похоже, подмал о том же самом:

\- И вы не боялись, что ваши ценные гены уйдут на сторону? В Титании супружеская верность никогда не ценилась.

\- Аналоги наших генов в обычных людях - доминантны. Так что нет, мы не боялись.

\- Крайне познавательно, - Ариабарт, казалось, просто наслаждается приятной беседой.

После недолгого молчания (Мортон был уверен, что Ариабарт не выдержит первым), блонди продолжил:

\- Я полагаю, вы знаете, что ваш отец в свое время был одним из кандидатов на пост Безземельного Лорда?

\- Который из них?

Аиша кивнул, оценив мрачноватую шутку.

\- Ваш... официальный отец. Лорд Александр тоже нами рассматривался, должен признать...

\- У меня великолепная наследственность, - пробормотал Ариабат.

\- Разумеется. После инцидента... с вами он потерял на это право.

\- Очень неприятно.

\- Он с этим так и не смирился. Лорд Александр также был недоволен, что его сын никогда не сможет занять высший пост. Они каким-то образом узнали, что в правительстве Амои существует... коалиция, стремящаяся изменить нынешнее положение дел. Они предложили ей свои услуги. В обмен на право для вас и Жуслана Титания на власть. Только информация об этом попала не в те руки. По приказу Даарона их обоих убрали, обставив все как терористический акт.

\- У вас есть доказательства?

Аиша вызвал на комме файл - разговор Даарона и Анвара Титания.

\- Один из нас отвечал за безопасность Эоса, где происходил этот разговор. От него мы получили запись.

\- Кому Анвар поручил это дело? - спокойно спросил Ариабарт, прослушав короткий разговор.

\- Контр-адмиралу Хаасу. Я думаю, вы его знаете - начальник отдела кадров.

\- Знаю.

Аиша, судя по всему, решил не углубляться в тему знакомства князя Ариабарта и контр-адмирала и молча кивнул.

\- Их разговора у вас нет? - вдруг спросил Ариабарт. - Анвара и Хааса?

\- Нет, - с сожалением ответил Аиша. - Записи с камер наблюдения в Уранибурге сораняются для Юпитер, для анализа - не все, конечно. Если он решает, их стирают. Многие остаются, лет на двадцать...

\- Мы уверены, лорд Ариабарт, - вступил в разговор Бома, - что Даарон отдал этот приказ через голову Юпитер. Я не думаю, что Ему вообще было об этом известно.

\- Так спросите его, - пожал плечами Ариабарт.

\- Юпитер общается только с Главой Синдиката.

Все идет не так, вдруг подумал Мортон. Юпитер для него хорошо если просто обычный правитель планеты. Он не наш. Он Титания, который сам по себе. Он чуть было не попросил блонди прекратить разговор.

\- И?

\- Мы, - Бома жестом обвел присутствующую в комнате элиту, - считаем, что пост Главы Синдиката нужно устранить.

Мортон дернулся. Он слышал об этом впервые.

\- У того, кто занимает этот пост, слишком большие возможности открываются для злоупотреблени. Для того, чтобы передать власть Совету 13 - чего мы хотим - нам нужна ваша помощь.

\- Моя лично или клана Титания? - уточнил Ариабарт.

\- Ваша лично... при условии, что мы поможем вам стать не просто князем клана Титания.

\- Я вас слушаю.

\- Глава Синдиката в крайней ситуации может обратиться к Безземельному Лорду за помощью. Поэтому все наши попытки... - Бома замялся.

\- Государственного переворота? - подсказал Ариабарт.

\- Наверное... Они обречены на неудачу. Даже если нам удастся убрать Минка - это следующий Глава Синдиката, он вскоре займет свой пост - Анвар или Аджиман уничтожат нас, с легкостью. Нам нужен союзник.

\- То есть я? Почему не Жуслан? Или, если вам это так уж важно, - Ариабарт насмешливо хмыкнул, - кто-нибудь из других... генетических конструктов.

\- Во-первых, они слишком молоды. Ждать еще около двадцати лет мы не можем. Во-вторых...

\- Мы считаем, что вы наиболее достойны занять место Анвара, - сказал Бома.

Ариабарт пристально глянул на него.

\- Поверьте, лорд Ариабарт, не из-за ваших красивых глаз. Мы знаем, как находить и оценивать перспективных людей.

\- То, что мне с дества не внушили уважение перед вашей системой, наверняка сыграло в мою пользу?

\- Немного, - улыбнулся Аиша.

Ариабарт насмешливо посмотрел на блонди:

\- Что мне мешает убрать остальных князей и получить пост Безземельного Лорда самому? Сейчас не так уж много подходящих кандидатур даже на княжеский титул. В последнее время рождаемость в Титании несколько... упала. Ваша недоработка?

\- Нет, за это ответственны исключительно ваши родные, - в тон ему отозвался Аиша. - Дело в том, что если вы взлетите слишком высоко без поддержки Амои... Вспомните, что случилось с вашим отцом. Мы гарантируем вам нашу поддержку. В Совете тринадцать человек. Если вы будете на нашей стороне, большинство проголосует за вас, когда будет утверждаться кандидатура для предоставления ее Юпитер.

\- Если потом вы решите пойти дальше, мы поддержим вас и в этом, - мягко сказал Бома.

Ариабарт внимательно посмотрел на него, размышляя.

\- Вам нужно время на раздумья?

Князь Титания сидел, покачивая ногой и, казалось, не услышал вопроса.

\- Лорд Ариабарт?

\- Мне не нужно время, - широко улыбнулся Ариабарт. - Я согласен.

***

\- Вы уже вернулись, Ирвин? Проходите.

Мортон молча вошел в номер Бома.

\- И как вел себя наш князь Титания? - поинтересовался блонди.

\- Промолчал всю дорогу.

\- Вы ему доверяете, Ирвин?

Мортон чуть не пожал плечами.

\- Пока ему выгодно, он будет на нашей стороне, - он поколебался и все-таки спросил, - вы в самом деле хотите упразнить пост Главы Синдиката?

\- Нет! - засмеялся Бома. - Я не собираюсь устраивать на Амои революцию. Ирвин, если бы я сказал Ариабарту правду, он не пошел бы за нами. Такой мотив ему понятен. Все, что он знает о Амои - тринадцать блонди в Совете, а во главе правительства ИскИн. Думаете, он может понять такое положение дел? Ариабат наверняка расчитывает, что мы постараема убрать Юпитер, а потом в Совете начнутся конфликты - пока один из нас не захватит власть. И собирается воспользоваться ситуацией в свою пользу. Его можно просчитать, Ирвин. С ним мы справимся. В конце концов он будет на нашей стороне - полностью.

Мортона немного отпустило. Все время, пока Ариабарт и блонди договаривались о дальнейших действиях, его потряхивало от плохого предчувствия. Если бы еще выяснилось, что Аиша и Хаберт действительно решили перевернуть всю структуру власти...

\- И нам все равно придется ждать! - Бома нервно сжал руку в кулак.

\- Лорд Ариабарт прав, пока за ним действительно не все пойдут. Через несколько лет у него будет больше влияния в клане и мы избежим гражданской войны в Титании.

\- Я знаю, Ирвин! - Блонди вздохнул. - Ладно... У нас есть союзник, это уже немаловажно, - он посмотрел на оникса. - У меня для вас новое задание.

\- Слушаю.

\- Вы знаете, что такое Meteor Flag troop?

\- Конечно, - удивленно ответил Мортон. - Они называют себя борцами против Титании. К ним прибиваются те, у кого проблемы с нынешним режимом. На самом деле - обычные пираты.

\- Вы должны будете влиться в их среду. Легенду разработаете сами... или обратитесь к аналитикам. Мне нужно, чтобы согласно данной легенде, у вас были бы предпосылки для продвижения вверх в их иерархии.

\- Какая честь, - не выдержал Мортон. После всего, что он сделал, его отправляют к этому отребью?! Он постарался говорить спокойном тоном, - Господин Бома, пиратов слишком мало. Если вы хотите создать из них что-то вроде флота наемников - этого не позволит Титания.

\- Наемники уже существуют. И да, за ними внимательно следят Титания и Федерация. Нам нужен независимый флот - не слишком большой,чтобы не привлекать внимания. При необходимости мы дадим вам корабли. Пока что главное - чтобы к нужном нам времени вы смогли бы выступить в роли дестабилизирующего фактора.

\- Для кого?

Аиша, до этого молча стоявший у окна, усмехнулся. Мортон уже видел у него такую усмешку.

\- Для Титания.

\- Для клана Титания?

\- Или для Ариабарта.

**конец первой части.**


End file.
